The Newcomer: XMen Evo Season Five
by Catmandu22
Summary: This is like a fifth season to the X-Men Evolution TV Show. Any changes or notes will be mentioned before each chapter/episode/thingy. Please enjoy and reveiw!
1. Teaser

DIsclaimer: I had a dream where Stan Lee signed over the rights of X-men to me! To bad I can't see the future...

**A/N: It's sorta like a fifth season to the X-Men evolution show. Please enjoy. Oh! And this is only a teaser! Please tell me if you like it!**

THE NEWCOMER: X-MEN EVO SEASON FIVE

Forge felt something in his back pocket and spun around. He saw a small teenage girl and his eyes narrowed, "Who are you." She whimpered and tried to back away but he grabbed her wrist. Her cloak fell and Forge saw how thin and food deprived she was. His eyes fell on her hair and he lowered his voice, "Are you a mutant?" She nodded and Forge took out his wallet. He handed her a fifty and a business card. She took it carefully and he smiled, This is a school for mutants. You'll be safe there." the girl smiled hopefully and ran off. Forge never thought he'd see her again.

* * *

She dialed the number she remembered and waited.

"Hello?"

"Ryan?"

"Hey! What's up?"

"Can you mail me that present?"

"But that was from a year ago!"

"Please! For me...?"

"I... Why do I listen to you? How's your mom?"

"She's ... Look, do you want the address or not?"

"OKAY! I'm ready..."

"Xavier Mansion, Bayville New York."

"Okay. It'll take sometime to get there. Call me as soon as possible, okay?"

"Kay. Bye."

"See ya."

she hung up and headed to the train station. It was a three-day trip and she had just enough. she boarded and went to the food car. she bought two burgers, an apple, a coca-cola, and a quart of cookie dough ice cream. she took the food and headed to her cabin. She put the ice cream in a cooler and ate the food. After finding the pillow, she laid her head down and fell asleep.

**I know I didn't hold up on the 'I'm not posting again untill I get a reveiw' thing so I'm just going to post updates on chapters when I feel like it. Reviews are appreciated but *holds back tears and tries not to cry* you don't have too. :'(**


	2. Episode One: Grand Entrance

Disclaimer: If I owned X-Men, do you think I'd be writing fanfiction? Think about it...

**Okay, I finally got reveiws! Special shout out to Rogue16101 and Kashagal and Natures Ruler for favoriting my story! You keep it up and I'll keep posting.**

**Kashagal and Natures Ruler: Thank you for that enthusiastic comment! I will be sure to update as soon as I can from now on.**

**MysteryAgain: I will take your advice into consideration. Sorry if they bugged you. I'll try harder but I'm dyslexic so I can't spell at all, ever.**

**shadowmaster77: Thank you for the review. I hope it turns out good also. If not then I've wasted a lot of time on nothing. **

**Thank you to my first reviewers! This will be the first chapter, I said I'd warn you when something changed and I am. Okay, Remy is an X-Man, some characters are from different X-Men series or comic books, the ages of some are different than they are in the show, and I don't like Spyke's personality, so he does not exist anymore. Mwahaha! I have no idea how some of the characters would act so just bare with me kay? And I'm guessing you can tell who the girl is. If not, YOU ARE STRANGE! Now READ!**

* * *

She followed the directions the boy had given her to a mansion directly off the road. She cocked her head, it didn't look like a school for mutants, but why would he lie to her? She shrugged and pulled her cloak's hood up so her face was hidden in shadows.

* * *

Kurt was digging into a bag of chips with one hand and flipping through TV channels with the other. He happened to look at the security monitor in the room across from the kitchen, and nearly choked on the chips he had just shoved into his mouth.

He had looked at the monitor just in time to see a cloaked figure jump the fence that bordered the Institute. The figure started calmly walking, in the shadows, to the door.

"Vat in da vorld?! Is dat Mystique? I've got to get Kitty!" Kurt exclaimed, then 'BAMF' he was gone in a puff of smoke, and all that remained of his presence was the smell of brimstone.

* * *

After climbing the tree out front to jump the fence, she walked slowly, carefully, and calmly to the front of the mansion. She quietly tiptoed around one of the triggers to the alarm system. She silently prayed that no one was watching the security cameras at that specific time.

She shook her head, clearing her head of all negative thoughts, focusing on the task set ahead of her. And that task was avoiding all of the triggers for the alarm system.

She had a long walk ahead of her. She sighed, shook her head, and continued walking. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

Kitty, after getting over the fact that Kurt had so _rudely_ teleported into her and Rogue's room, was bombarding Kurt with questions while Rogue went into the bathroom to get dressed into clothing that covered more skin than the oversized T-Shirt she wore to sleep in.

"You saw _what_ on the monitor, Kurt?! OMG, it's, like, gotta be Mystique! We've totally gotta tell Professor X and Logan. Like, come on and 'port us in there!" Kitty said in one breath, then grabbed Kurt and he teleported the valley-girl and himself into Professor X's office.

Rogue rolled her eyes, "I swear, that girl talks so much, it's a wonder she can still breathe half the time." She muttered in her southern accent when she came out of the bathroom, having heard the entire conversation through the door.

She heard a knock at the door to the bedroom she and Kitty shared. "Come in!" she shouted while she sat on her bed, pulling on her combat boots.

"Hello, _Chérie_," The red-eyed Cajun said as he opened Rogue's door, "I heard _lé petit _talking and thought dat you might want to let old Remy in on what two of da two _les plus belles femmes _in da house,were talkin bout?"

Rogue smiled a bit forcefully at the Cajun and said, "Why, Swamp Rat, I was just lookin' for ya!" Remy's eyes lit up, "I need ta know something… do you evah mind your own business?!" she spat at him and yanked her hand out of his, leaving a very confused Remy staring at his now empty hands. "If I wanted ya to know, I would've told ya! Now get your Cajun be-hind out of my room!" she yelled as she pushed Gambit into the hall.

Gambit shook his head, feeling very confused, and very, very, amused. He chuckled and walked away to the hanger.

* * *

"Logan, collect Jean and Scott to intercept the unknown figure outside, Kitty and Kurt will be along shortly." Xavier told Wolverine after hearing what Kitty and Kurt had to tell him. Wolverine grunted and rushed off.

Professor X turned to the two students who were looking at him, wanting to know what to do next. He sighed and nodded to Kurt who, after nodding back, teleported away. "Kitty, I need you to stay by the front door as a last offence, alright?" Xavier asked.

Kitty nodded "Like, totally! I can soo do that, see ya Professor!" she exclaimed and phased through the door to his office and ran to the front door, waiting for her role to come into play.

* * *

She ducked under a branch and froze. She blinked twice, and swallowed. Was she hearing things or did she hear a growl. Just when she was about to write it off as her imagination, she heard it again, a low, deep, feral growl that she had never heard before, was coming from her right. She looked that way and saw two eyes shining back at her.

* * *

Wolverine growled at the cloaked figure in front of him. She froze, and he growled again. She slowly looked towards the bushes where Wolverine was lurking. She gasped and ran away, Logan jumped out of the bushes, and the chase was on.

"Red, the girl is on the move! She's heading south. Tell Summers!" Wolverine panted into his ear piece, "Hurry up! I lost her!"

At the other side of the lawn, Scott was behind a tree, waiting for the cloaked girl to come.

* * *

That incident with the man with the claws had scared her senseless. She ran in the opposite direction of him and, when she had put enough distance between her and him, she started walking quietly again.

She looked behind her and, seeing nothing, pulled her cloak closed again. She was walking when a red beam tore through the ground in front of her, almost hitting her. It surprised her and she fell back onto the ground. She shielded her eyes as a teenage looking boy, in yellow and black spandex, stepped out from behind a tree. He looked at her and spoke, "What do you want!" he raised his hand to his red visor, like a threat. "Answer me!" he pressed his visor and the red beam shot out, just like the one that shot up the ground.

She just barely dodged the beam by rolling onto her stomach. She pushed up and started to run, this time in a different direction. Where are the X-Men when you needed them!?

* * *

Jean heard Scott telling her to be careful, the mystery girl was heading her way. She saw the girl coming and stopped her by levitating her in the air. The girl was kicking and trying very hard to get free. Jean raised her hands to her temples and started probing the girls mind when a deep voice shouted "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Jean stepped back when she realized that the voice came from the girls mind, and that was enough to break her concentration, releasing her prisoner.

The girl landed on her feet and took off running. _'Professor, we have a problem. The girl is too hard to catch one on one; we'll need to corner her!' _Jean sent the message telepathically to the Professor. This was too hard for just one of the X-Men.

She finally saw the front door and said a silent thank you for getting her here alive, when a small girl came _up from the ground_ in front of her.

She couldn't believe her eyes, this tiny teenage girl had just phased up from the ground in front of her. She blinked twice, then the girl reached for her, and she ran.

* * *

"Kurt NOW!" Kitty shouted into her headset. Kurt teleported in, right in front of the girl, she gasped and ran left, where Jean was waiting and, with a telepathic push, forced the girl right. The girl stumbled backwards into Scott, who grabbed her arm.

The girl turned and screamed so loud Scott let go of her to block his ears, and she pushed him down. Wolverine was waiting behind Scott, and put the girl into a grip where he had her arms pinned to her side.

* * *

She was twisting and turning but couldn't get free. She had realized a while ago that these were the famous X-Men. What were these guys doing? She hadn't caused any trouble at all. They attacked her; they didn't even give her time to answer any questions.

She was trying very hard to get out of the claw-man's arm lock, but failing miserably. The girl that lifted her earlier, the one in light green and black spandex, walked in front of her. "Who are you and what do you want? If you are here to cause us trouble, you will regret it." She just shook her head at the telepath and started sobbing, "I'm sorry. I just…" The claw-man immediately released her. Now she was curled up in a ball hugging her knees, crying with her eyes closed, wishing the X-Men would just get it over with.

Wolverine dropped the girl when she broke into tears, much to the surprise of the rest of the group. "Wolverine, like, what are you doing!? That's gotta be Mystique!" Kitty exclaimed

Wolverine shook his head and held up one finger, "One, Mystique don't cry, EVER. Two, I. Can. Smell. Her." Everyone gasped, ever since a few years ago Mystique was completely able to mask herself, including her sent.

"Zen who is dat?" Kurt asked. He reached for her cloak.

Wolverine stopped him. "Don't touch her, elf. Let Chuck try to talk to her." He lifted her in his strong arms, and carried her into the mansion.

* * *

She felt herself being lifted up, and then carried into the mansion. She sighed in between tears, finally she got in. _I hope it's worth it_, she thought, _it took enough to get in._

She was sat on a hospital bed and covers were lifted over her. She opened her eyes, slowly, and blinked away tears. The claw-man was sitting in a chair in front of the bed. His mask was on his shoulders like a hood showing the face of a middle aged man, "I'm Logan or some call me Wolverine. Sorry fer scaring ya earlier. I thought you were… someone else. Who are you anyway?"

She raised her hand to her head, rubbing a sore spot. "Casanova Reed, friends would call me Cassie. You know, if I had any. You're a… a… an X-Man right?" Cassie said.

Wolverine nodded, "Yeah, I'm an X-Man."

Casanova smiled shyly and spoke, "So you're a mutant? That's really cool."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Cool? I've heard mutants called a lot of different things, but cool, that's pretty uncommon. Why's it so cool to ya?"

Cassie shrugged, "Just is." Logan nodded, "Fair enough, you a mutant too?"

Cassie nodded, "What can you do, short stuff?"

Cassie smiled, "Show me yours, I'll show you mine?" Logan grunted and, sknit, 3 metal claws came out of his hands. Cassie nodded; she had already seen this but wanted to confirm it.

"Your turn, Casanova." She smiled and lifted her hand, the water in a cup beside the bed floated in the air. She moved her fingers and the water changed until it looked like Logan's face, then him with a wolverine's body, then him as a giant angry badger. Then she froze the water, a then evaporated it. She giggled at Logan's changing faces.

"Not bad, short stop. How'd ya evaporate _and _freeze it?"

Cassie said, "I control the water itself, any form of it, and I can turn it into any form of the water. It's complicated."

He shrugged, "So you gonna show me your face or is it too ugly ta see?" Logan gestured to her cloak.

She blushed as she realized her cloak was still on. "Maybe, maybe not, why?"

Logan shrugged, "Here comes Chuck, he's intimidatin', but a big softie."

_Thank you for that… … interesting introduction, I am Professor Charles Xavier, head of the Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. I understand you are here to ask for admission?_

Cassie gasped looking for the source of the voice, and then she realized he was a telepath, _Sort of, my friend recommended this place to me after the incident at my home town; I kind of froze the river… during summer. I didn't understand why being a mutant was so bad, I thought it was awesome. No one else did, so I was out- casted. When I left, my mom gave me enough money for a plane ticket so I bought the first one I saw… New York. I met this guy that was a mutant and explained my situation. He gave me your address. When no one answered the buzzer at the gate, I did what I thought I had to do, I…well…I jumped the fence. Then everyone and their mother came after me on my way to the door. I got scared and did what any teenage girl would do, I cried. So here I am, wondering why I'm not as bruised as I should be. _Cassie explained.

Xavier accepted her story, apologized, and got to work on registering her in Bayville High School.

* * *

Kitty was assigned to show the new kid around, it was awkward since they were just fighting, but the new kid didn't mind it. "So, like, this is the kitchen, where we keep the food and drinks. BTW, do not come in when Kurt's in here alone or you'll lose your appetite for, like, a month." The new girl giggled and Kitty decided she liked her.

"That concludes our tour! So what is your name anyway?"

The new girl looked up and said, "Casanova Reed, or Cassie. No one calls me Cassie, but I leave the option open."

Kitty giggled at the last remark and asked the question that she had been dying to ask, "So, Cassie, what do you look like under that cloak."

Cassie probably blushed but no one could see it. "I guess everyone is extremely curious about that, but Mr. Xavier said I should wait until tonight when he introduces me in front of everyone."

Kitty laughed and, seeing the confused look on the new girl's face, explained, "We all call the Professor, Professor X or Professor Xavier, not Mr. Xavier."

Cassie responded with, "Oh"

They walked a little more until Cassie asked Kitty a question, "Who am I sharing a room with?"

"Hmm? Oh, well, everyone is already, like, paired up, so lucky you; you get a room all to yourself!"

"Kitty?"

"Hmm? What?"

"Who is that you are staring at?"

"What! I have, like, no idea what you're … is it really that totally obvious?"

Cassie just nodded.

Kitty sighed, "His name is Piotr, he's from Russia, but I'm with someone so…"

Cassie nodded, "So… where is my room?" she asked trying to change the subject.

Kitty pointed down the hall three doors. "Right there. My room is right next door so come by anytime, knock fist okay?"

Cassie nodded, and then shuddered as Professor Xavier's message came in, _'All students and staff please gather in the War Room in 5 minutes.' _"I totally hate when he does that!" Kitty said, "Don't you? Serious shivers down my spine." Cassie nodded, "We better get going, Cassie!" Kitty said as she grabbed Cassie and pulled her through multiple walls on their way to the War Room.

* * *

Cassie was laughing as Kitty pulled her through different rooms ranging from the girl telepath's room to the kitchen to the Danger Room and finally the War Room where, surprisingly given all the short-cuts they took, last to come in.

Professor X smiled and spoke, "Ah… Kitty how nice of you to come. Please take your spots." Kitty went next to the fuzzy blue elf boy and kept glancing at Piotr.

Cassie rolled her eyes and stood next to the professor. "Everyone, please welcome our newest recruit. Would you like to introduce yourself?" Professor Xavier asked Cassie. She nodded.

She took a breath and spoke, "My name is Casanova Reeds. I am 16 and I have the mutant ability to control all forms of water. I'm from Miami Florida, but I was out casted so I came here with the help of a friend. Thank you for accepting me, I know I've never met any of you but I'm glad that I get the chance to."

Slight applause and murmurs then someone shouted, "So can we see your face or what? OW! Jeesh, Amara!" Cassie blushed so hard that if her face wasn't covered she would've looked like a tomato.

"Tabitha, that was uncalled for." Professor X said.

Cassie shook her head, "No, it's fine. You said to wait until I was introduced. I've introduced myself, so might as well give a face to the story." She exhaled as she pulled off her hood.

* * *

**Soo...? If you have any questions, please review. If you want to know more about me go to my profile. BYE BYE! SEE YALL LATER!**


	3. Episode Two New Recruit

Disclaimer: Me llama Catmandu, not Stan Lee.

**A/N: Okay, thank you to Anonymous452 and Rogue16101 for comenting on my new chapter. Anonymous452, I'm glad you like my chaper and I am not depressed any more! YAY! Rogue16101, Here's your new chapter! Shadowmaster77, she cried cause she was having a nervous breakdown man! Anony mouse101, I'm sorry! I just needed to have an ending! At least you've got a reason to keep reading. No! That was not my plan at all... If you have any requests for more Romyness please ask because there isn't that much in this. Thank you to however many people who read this but didn't review, I STILL LOVE YOU!**

**In this one you see a new character, I swear she exsists in the marvel universe! BELIVE ME!**

* * *

Everyone gasped as they finally had a face to go with the new recruit. She had a very strange haircut, on the right side it was straight and cut so that it was short in the back and chin length in the front. On the left side it was chest length and curly in a low side pony-tail. All of her hair was a deep brown with ocean blue streaks in her hair. She wore an over sized purple t-shirt that was tied in the middle with a sash, over a skin tight white long-sleeved under-shirt. She was wearing regular boot-cut jeans, with white high-tops.

Ray looked at the teenage girl he saw in front of him. She was beautiful, and he wasn't looking at anything but her aqua eyes. Everyone was murmuring, or gaping in many of the boys' cases. Ray rolled his eyes at Bobby being hit repeatedly by Jubilee for staring at the new Casanova. He was looking Casanova up and down, trying to get a read on her. She glanced in his direction, held his gaze for a second, then blushed when he smiled at her, and turned her head away. Ray trusted her. She had not yet given him reason not to.

* * *

Xavier cleared his throat, "Logan and I will leave the room to allow you to introduce yourselves to the newcomer. Have fun." Logan wheeled Xavier out of the room.

The room was quiet and awkward, everyone waiting for someone else to talk first. Kitty finally broke the silence by grabbing Piotr and Kurt and dragging them up front to meet the newbie. Ray watched as Kitty pushed Kurt in front of her so that she could introduce Casanova to him. Ray chuckled quietly when Kurt stumbled over his words, trying not to sound dorky, as Casanova laughed. She glanced over at him again and, deciding he couldn't wait any longer for someone else to go up, he walked up front leaning up against the wall behind Piotr, waiting for his turn.

Cassie was extremely glad that Kitty was her friend already or else it would've taken all night for someone to approach her. She introduced Cassie to Kurt, who was having problems speaking, "I am Kurt Vagner, but my code name is Nightcrawler. I am sorry for scaring you earlier, it vas nuting personal, dah?" Cassie giggled, "Its fine Kurt." "Wunderbar!" He then teleported away.

Kitty turned toward Cassie, "This is Piotr, or Peter, Cassie." Piotr looked up shyly at Cassie, "_Privet _comrade. I am Piotr Rasputin, my code name is Colossus. I have been in America for few years and…" Cassie barely heard what Piotr was saying because her eyes strayed to a blonde that had just walked up behind Piotr waiting in some fashion of a line. Kitty followed Cassie's line of sight and giggled. "Peter, I think we should let someone else talk to Cassie. Ok?" Piotr nodded and Kitty phased them through the wall before Cassie could speak.

The blonde saw Kitty and Piotr leave and walked to the spot were Peter was standing. "Hey, I'm Ray Crisp. My 'codename' I guess is Berzerker. So your name is Casanova?" Cassie blushed and nodded, "Yeah, but I go by Cassie. I mean you can call me Casanova, it is my name and I'll answer to it, but I always give the option of calling me Cassie to everyone. So… yes my name is Casanova." She replied, mentally kicking herself. Ray grinned, "It's a cool name. Way better than 'Ray'. You have any brothers or sisters?" at this last remark, the smile Cassie wore was replaced by a look of sadness and regret. "Um… yeah, I had a brother." She forced a smile. She hated this next part.

Ray nodded and said, "Well, looks like there's a line of people waiting to talk to you now soo… see ya." She blinked as he walked away, most people asked what happened to her brother when she says 'had' instead of have. That made her like Ray even more.

By the end of the night she met almost all of the X-Men, save those on missions, which included:

Bobby Drake who, after winking at Cassie, was hit by Jubilee.

Jubilation Lee who hit Bobby repeatedly for staring and winking at Cassie.

Jean Grey who apologized for probing her mind.

Scott Summers who also apologized.

Jamie Madrox who said he was looking forward to working with her.

Sam Guthrie who said nothing but his name and blushed a lot.

Amara Aquilla who apologized for Tabitha's behavior earlier.

Tabitha Smith who smirked and kindly told her to stay away from Sam.

Roberto De Costa, grinning and flirting was all he did.

Warren Worthington who smiled and welcomed her to the club.

Hank McCoy who quoted a line from Shakespeare.

Rouge who grinned and told her that the boys here are scarier at first than when you get to know them.

Alex Summers who smiled shyly and ran a hand through his hair.

Cassie sighed when everyone left, then almost screamed when Kitty phased her head through the wall and asked, "Can I come in?" Cassie, hand over her heaving chest, shouted, "Thanks for the near death experience!" then quieter, "Yes, you may enter my not- so- Sanctum- Sanctorum." She said as she bowed over dramatically, then motioned Kitty in. They both laughed at her joke then Kitty asked what she had on her mind, "So… why were you, like, totally staring at Ray earlier?" Cassie gasped, "I was… why would you…why do you care!?" she exclaimed.

"Oh, no reason, just… you totally have a crush on Berzerker!" Cassie shook her head fiercely, "I can't have a crush on someone I just met. I just think he's…cute. That's all!" Kitty shook her head like 'poor girl'. She grinned, "Ok, if you don't tell me in, like, 10 seconds, I'm going to tell him you have a crush on him! Even if you don't. 10…9…8…7…" on five Cassie gave in, "Ok, ok, ok. I have a small crush on Berzerker. Happy?" Kitty nodded, "Yes, yes I am." Both girls squealed and giggled.

Cassie yawned and said, "I'm tired, want to help me move my bags in to my room?" Kitty gave her a look and said, "Bags? You didn't have any bags when you were sneaking in." Cassie nodded and said, "Professor X and Logan bought me some stuff when they left, they said it would make me feel more at home." Kitty shrugged, "Sure, I'll help."

They opened the door to the hallway and saw 6 duffle bags, all stuffed full. Kitty whistled, "Looks like Logan's got a new favorite." she sang. Cassie rolled her eyes and picked up three bags, one on each arm and one on her shoulder. She groaned as she lifted all the weight, and Kitty had twice as much trouble. She ended up dragging her bags. About a quarter of the way to Cassie's room, they ran into Alex, Piotr, and Sam, who offered to help with the bags. Piotr took 4 bags, two in each hand, while Alex and Sam took one each. When they got to her room, they said their goodbyes and went to bed.

Cassie and Kitty unpacked her bags until her room actually looked like one of a teenage girl. She said goodnight to Kitty, changed into pajamas, and went to bed.

* * *

Sam knocked on Casanova's door for the third time. He was about to knock again when a sleepy looking 16 year-old girl opened the door. She rubbed sleep out from under her eyes, "Hi…its Sam right?" Sam nodded, "Professor X wanted me to tell you that breakfast is in 15 minutes and you need to be dressed in day clothes in 10. See ya." Sam scurried off.

She rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Boys here act like they've never seen a girl before." She grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and headed for the bathroom.

She was walking and yawning and ran right into Ray on her way to her bedroom. She fell over and Ray caught her. She looked up and blushed. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and I ran into you. She said stating the obvious." They laughed at her attempt at a joke, and then Ray said, "Well, I gotta go get breakfast. Want to walk together?"

Cassie nodded, "Give me a minute to change and I'll be right back okay?" Ray nodded and stood outside her door, waiting.

* * *

Ray ran into Casanova on his way to breakfast. He was kind of glad he did, Tabitha and Sam had a fight a couple days ago and she had been extremely clingy to her guy friends ever since.

Casanova looked so young in the morning, it was almost criminal. What hair she had in the pony tail last night was lying free on her shoulders, even more curly than the night before. She looked 12, not 16. The only thing that made you realize she was a teen was the oversized rock t-shirt and sleep shorts that no 12 year old would wear.

He tapped his foot, waiting for Casanova to come out of her room. She opened the door and Ray did a double take. Now, instead of looking younger than sixteen, she looked a year older than normal. Her hair was completely straight and in a side-braid on the right, sitting on her shoulder. She had a green toboggan on her head, which matched her gold hoop ear-rings. Her dark green blouse had a white belt around her waist. She wore light-blue jeans with black boots.

She waved at him with a fingerless glove and winked, "You coming?" She started walking to the kitchen. Ray followed alongside her, "So, how'd you dye your hair like that?" Casanova looked up at him, "I didn't. When my mutation started, my hair started steadily changing over the course of a year. When my mom realized I was a mutant, she tried to hide it. My hair changing dramatically didn't help her. Believe it or not, I'm a natural blonde. Strawberry blonde in fact." Ray nodded in approval, "It's really cool. Blondes are boring anyway." He said with a grin, being a blonde. Casanova smiled slyly, "No argument there."

* * *

Kitty ran into Ray and Cassie on her way to find Cassie. She looked at Ray's calm and slightly amused expression, and then to Cassie's happy and slightly nervous expression. She nodded at Cassie, "Come on breakfast is about to start!" She grabbed Cassie's hand and dragged her off. She noticed Cassie shoot Ray an 'I'm sorry' look, and then laughed as Kitty phased her through the door.

Kitty sat down and motioned for Cassie to do the same. Rogue sat down beside Cassie and asked, "Soo… what's goin' on with you and Berzerker?" Cassie choked on the eggs she was eating, earning her a slap on the back from Peter, and then glared at Kitty who shrugged. Cassie rolled her eyes and looked back at Rogue, "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. If I did, I surely wouldn't tell you that I have no idea how he feels about me, much less that my crush is getting much bigger by the hour." Kitty, Rogue, and Cassie laughed, while Piotr just sat there looking confused.

* * *

Three days later:

Cassie was having fun with the X-Men, she was friends with Rogue, Kitty, Piotr, Kurt, and Ray. She was sitting in the kitchen after dinner, when Tabitha came in.

Tabitha barged into the kitchen and exclaimed, "THEY'RE BACK!" Tabitha grabbed Amara and rushed out. Cassie glanced at Rogue, who replied, "There was a team sent off the night you came. I guess they're back. _Great._" She said 'great' with a sarcastic tone. "Come on! They've, like, gotta meet you!" Kitty shouted.

Cassie rolled her eyes as Kitty grabbed her and they made their way to the hanger.

* * *

Kitty couldn't wait to introduce Betsy to Cassie. They were going to be great friends. When they got to the hanger, the Black-Bird was waiting.

Kitty giggled at Cassie's expression when she saw the X-Jet. Kitty pushed her way to the front, dragging Cassie along with her. They finally reached the front of the crowd, and the ramp came down off the jet. The first off was Storm, "Hey Storm! Storm!" Kitty yelled. Storm looked over in her direction and walked over.

"Hello Kitty. Oh! Hello, Kitty who is this?" Storm asked. Kitty gestured to Storm, "Cassie, this is Ororo Munroe, or Storm. Storm this is Casanova 'Cassie' Reeds. She's new here, came in last night." Storm nodded hello, then said, "Kitty, I must leave. Nice to meet you Cassie." Storm walked away.

"Kitty!" Betsy ran over and gave Kitty a hug. With one arm still over Kitty's shoulder asked, " Ello, love. So who's the newbie? Hi, I'm Elizabeth Braddock, call me Betsy. Nice ta meet ya, love." She stuck out a hand to the nervous Cassie. Cassie shook it, "I'm Casanova Reeds, and you can call me Cassie." She took her hand back and put a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She was blushing. "Cool name. Gotta jet, Cool-Cat. See ya later Cassie." Betsy made a peace-sign with two fingers, and then ran over to give Warren a kiss on the cheek.

Kitty laughed. Then she saw Cassie's face, she grew worried, "Cassie, are you ok?" She was as pale as a ghost. "No…no…it…it can't be."

Kitty looked at the jet to Gambit, "Never fear, Gambit is here." Then he was knocked back by a sudden burst of water.

* * *

No one was expecting the water to jump at Gambit. Ray stared at Casanova, who had a look of rage on her face.

"YOU!" she screamed as she summoned more water from the pipes she busted, "YOU! IT"S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" She thrust her hands forward, the water following her hands, and Gambit braced himself. The water stopped right before it hit him. It fell to the ground. "I… I thought you were someone else." She looked down, "Sorry." She lifted her hands and the water on the ground raised up, she spread out her arms and the water evaporated.

She turned and walked out, rubbing off tears that had started streaming down her face. She walked to her room, ignoring Jean and Scott's hello's and questions. She got to her room and slammed the door. She changed into her pajamas and sat on her bed, quietly sobbing.

* * *

Bobby was consoling Jubilee, who was crying because of Gambit.

Jamie just stood there. Ray patted him on the back, the kid looked crushed.

Alex, Roberto, Tabitha, and Amara just stood, looking back and forth between where Casanova had been standing and Gambit.

Sam fainted and Beast was attending to him.

Warren was looking at Gambit with shock.

Ray happened to look in Rogue's direction, and was scared. Rogue was glaring so hard, if looks could kill, Casanova would be dead twice over.

Ray felt sorry for Casanova. He guessed it had something to do with her brother. The one she 'had' instead of 'has'.

* * *

Kitty walked forward, Peter close behind. They made it to Cassie's room and went in. Kitty kneeled beside Cassie, "Thanks Pete. You can leave if you want to."

Peter rubbed his neck, "If it is alright, I would like to stay, Katya. I could stand watch for the door. I would not want harm to come to the Casanova." Kitty nodded then looked back at Cassie, her shoulders sagged. '_Please have a reason, please. Please. Please. Please…'_ she sat beside Cassie for at least an hour when she heard an angry Rogue and a calm Colossus:

"Let me in, Colossus!"

"Rogue, leave the Casanova alone. We do not yet know the full story. Please just leave, you know nothing."

"I know is that newbie hurt Gambit. And _no one _has done anything about it!"

"Rogue…"

"Don't 'Rogue' me! Just let me in!"

"Rogue, just go away!"

"…"

"I am meaning it. Leave!"

"Fine. But there better be a reason that ya protecting her, and a good one to."

Kitty heard footsteps as Rogue left. Cassie shuddered, "I own him one." Cassie didn't say another word the entire night. She sat one her bed, sobbing into her pillow. Talk about a rough day for the new recruit.

* * *

**Okay, it took me soooo long to write this and I hope you all like it. Again, THANK YOU TO ALL I HAVE MENTIONED AND THOSE I HAVEN'T! See ya when I update!**


	4. Episode Three: Fun, Games, & Heart Break

**A/N: Okay, I've decided to upload... When I feel like it! Which means, mos likely, two at a time just with a break for reviews before I post the new one. So if you want a new chapter, REVIEW! In this chapter a few people come in, two from the show and one from a totally different universe. She is mentioned later on and I've got a special suprose to whoever can guess who she is and/or what she can do! And to answer a question from a reviewer, Betsy's codename is Phylocke. She's made cameos in the 70's X-Men series and in Wolverine and the X-Men. Any complaints about pairings, or requests, or helpful spelling tips are welcome. Just be prepared to have cassie drown you in your sleep. Kidding! Probably...**

* * *

Cassie didn't sleep all night, just sat with her head in her knees. When she did rise, she went to her closet to change. She put on a headband, tank-top, and gym shorts. She wrapped her hands and snuck out the window. She landed on the grass with a soft thud. She winced, it was in the early hours of morning, and she didn't want anyone to know she was leaving.

She opened the gate enough to sneak out, then she closed the gate. She looked left then right, and then started jogging to the left. Rogue told her, on the first day, that there was a gym two miles south of the institute. Cassie needed time to think, by herself. Without Kitty, Piotr, or anyone who was mad at her. She jogged in silence until she came upon a huge gym, "Whoa." She stood in front of it, feeling very small, and staring at the gym. "Bayville Health and Fitness Building. Hmm, sounds…big." She shrugged and walked through the door.

There was a teenage girl with brown hair streaked with pink, and a smile plastered on her face when Cassie walked in. The girl beckoned Cassie over, "Welcome to the Bayville Health and Fitness Building. Are you a member?"

Cassie shook her head, "No, I'm new to town. How much is it to join?"

The smiling teenager nodded, "Oh, I see. Membership is free, but there are things involved that you need to pay to participate in. Nothing big, just triathlons, marathons, and things like that. So would you like to join? By the way, my name is Sarah."

Cassie thought about it, "Sure, I'll join. I'm Cassie. Where do I sign up?"

Sarah brightened and held out a clipboard, "Right here!"

Cassie filled in everything that was required. Things like; name, date, age, date of birth, current location, contact information, etc. She handed the clipboard back to Sarah, "You live at Xavier's? Are you a mutant?" she lowered her voice.

Cassie nodded, "Yes. Why, is that a problem?"

Sarah shook her head violently, "No! I mean, no of course not. I was just curious. By the way, don't tell everybody you're a mutant, some people don't take kindly to it. Ok?"

Cassie searched her face for signs of insincerity, but was surprised to find none. She smiled at Sarah, "Ok, thanks. So do you work out here? If you do, I could use a buddy."

Sarah nodded, "My shift ends in five minutes, I'm going to insert your information into the files, then meet you out here after I change, okay?"

Cassie grinned, "Sure."

Cassie waited while Sarah changed. She finally came out with her hair in a ponytail and in high school-sweats. Sarah smiled, "So, what do you want to do first?"

Cassie tapped her chin, "Weights, boxing, punching bag, or gymnastics? I've never seen so many different activities in one building!"

Sarah gave her a look, "What do you mean?"

Cassie blushed, "I grew up in a small town in Miami. We didn't have big buildings like this. Before Xavier's mansion, the biggest building I saw was the Wal-Mart 2 blocks down from my house. Big buildings intimidate me." Sarah laughed and Cassie blushed even harder, "What do you suggest?"

Sarah grinned, "I'd suggest the weights. Then we can head over to the punching bags. Then, if you want to, I'll show you my favorite activity." Cassie nodded, they walked over to the mats to stretch."

* * *

Kitty woke up and looked at Cassie's bed. She gasped, Cassie wasn't there! "COLLOSUSS!" she screamed.

Peter came barging in the room, "Katya! What is being wrong?" Then he saw Cassie's empty bed, and his eyes widened, "Where is the Casanova? Has she left?"

Kitty was staring at Cassie's bed, "I…I don't know. She …" Kitty looked up at the open window, "Pete, was that window open last night?"

Peter looked at the window, "I do not believe it was. No, I am sure it was not." Kitty stiffened.

Kitty stalked out of the room with Peter on her tail. She walked through the halls on the way to the kitchen. Peter looked scared of Kitty, she had not been this mad since Dani Moonstar sent her that vision last year.

She slammed open the door to the kitchen, "Ok, I know that she did something wrong, and you guys are mad at her, but you need to help me!"

Scott looked at Kitty confused, "Kitty? What's wrong?" Kitty looked at Scott, "Cassie's, like, gone! She probably left because everyone was mad at her."

Laura walked out of the corner, "She left this morning in running clothes. I thought she was going for a run, so I let her leave." She shrugged, "I heard Rogue yelling at Colossus last night when I got back, so I guessed she messed up. I know how people hating you feels like, so I didn't think twice about letting her go for a run, alone."

Kitty blinked at X-23, "But, why didn't you tell us that?" she demanded.

X-23 shrugged again, "She wanted alone time, so I gave it to her. If you want to know, she was running south." Laura turned and walked out.

* * *

Cassie was attacking the punching bag with all she had, "So do you go to Bayville High?" Sarah asked from behind the bag, steadying it.

Cassie stopped hitting the bag and laid a hand on it, catching her breath, "I will…next…week…gosh I'm tired." She panted.

Sarah laughed, "What grade? I'm a freshman."

Cassie held up a finger, "Sophomore…can we take a break?" Sarah laughed and nodded. Cassie fell back onto the plush mat, "Yay."

Cassie propped herself up on her elbows, "I'm pooped. I'm gonna head home. See ya tomorrow?"

Sarah shook her head, "I'm doing something tomorrow. How about day after?"

Cassie nodded, "It's a date. Deal?"

Sarah nodded, "Deal, shake on it?" the shook hands and stood up.

Sarah showed Cassie the lockers, "This is where we put our stuff like swimsuits, tennis shoes, flip-flops, towels, and stuff like that. Members get it free. So you can come by tomorrow and fill it up! They're actually pretty big."

Cassie signed out and waved good-bye to Sarah. She left the building and started the jog home.

* * *

Kitty was sitting on the front yard waiting for Cassie to return. She had been waiting for two hours and was about to go back inside when Cassie opened the gate, "Cassie!" she ran up and hugged her, "Eww! You're, like, all sweaty!"

Cassie laughed, "Went for a run, just needed some time alone."

Kitty shrugged, "I'm, like, just glad you're back!"

Cassie backed away from Kitty, "What do you mean 'glad I came back'?"

Kitty blinked, "You didn't leave because, like, everyone was mad at you?"

Cassie's eyes bugged out and she shook her head, "No. Like I said, I just ran to clear my head. I usually run at night but couldn't last night, so I ran this morning. Why? Do people think I left because they were mad?" Kitty nodded.

"Why would I leave? I know what I did was wrong, so I don't need to run from it."

Kitty nodded, "I know _now_, but you're new and we weren't sure."

Cassie sighed, "Thank you for your confidence in me, my friend. I think I need to go back inside now. Sorry if I scared you earlier." She walked in the institute.

She went to the kitchen and opened the fridge to get a bottle of water. She turned and walked out. She opened her bottle, taking a drink, and walking to her room. She was walking one second and then she was on the floor the next. She wiped water off of her face, "What the…?"

She heard muffled laughter from the corner, "Having a nice soak?" Bobby came out laughing his head off, "You should have seen your face! Oh, it was priceless!"

Cassie grinned, "You know what's more priceless?" Bobby looked up and was bombarded by multiple miniature snowballs. Cassie giggled and it quickly formed into a laugh, "Told you it was priceless, ha ha ha!"

Bobby grinned, "Soo, that's how you want to play it?" he jabbed a finger in her direction, "I challenge you to a snow duel!"

Cassie motioned like she was taking out a sword, "I accept your pitiful challenge, peasant!" she sheathed her 'sword' and she and Bobby were rolling on the floor laughing.

Jubilee came out of her room and saw Bobby and Cassie laughing, "What in the world?"

Bobby wiped off a tear, "Jubes! Hey, do me a favor and round up Tabitha, Amara, Sam, Rahne, and Roberto. Tell them that that there is a war between me and Cassie, and I need them to be my soldiers. You too."

Jubilee glared at him, "Really, Bobby, really?" Bobby gave her puppy-dog eyes and she caved, "Fine. But I _will _be second in command."

Bobby saluted, "Yes ma'am!" Jubilee turned and ran to recruit the soldiers in war.

Bobby looked back at Cassie, "So, my enemy, who are you recruiting?"

Cassie shrugged, "I don't know. I'll get Kitty to help. But I swear, you will fall!" she turned to walk away but turned back to face Bobby, "Is everybody mad at me still?"

Bobby shook his head, "No. Gambit's alright and you apologized. Rogue's still upset though. But that's because her and Gambit have a thing going on, she just doesn't want to admit it."

Cassie giggled, "I will see you on the war path, my opponent." she ran off to find Kitty.

"KITTY!" Cassie ran up to the small teenager, "Hey, I need your help."

Kitty gasped, "Like, what's wrong, are you hurt?"

Cassie rolled her eyes, "No. Bobby tripped me and got me wet, so I threw snowballs at him. Now we're in a snow war in a few minutes. I need your help finding recruits."

Kitty laughed, "I am at your service Ma'am!" she saluted then pulled Cassie through the wall into the kitchen.

* * *

Kitty was so excited; Cassie was no longer the focus of anger to most of the students. Kitty found Peter and Kurt, "Kurt! Pete! Wait up!"

The two foreigners turned towards Kitty and Cassie, "_Privet, _Katya. How are you doing?"

Kitty giggled, "I am doing amazing. We need you two for a snow duel in a few minutes."

Colossus nodded, not knowing what this meant but going along with it, "_Dah, _we will help."

Kitty threw her hands around his neck, hugging him, "That's, like, totally great!" Peter awkwardly hugged back, confused, yet again, by this teenage American girl.

Kitty, realizing what she was doing, released Peter, blushing. Cassie was looking back and forth between Peter and Kitty, "Thanks, we have to go get more recruits. Bye!" she grabbed Kitty and ran out of the kitchen.

Kitty giggled, "So, who else do you want?"

Cassie counted off her fingers, "Alex, Ray, Jamie, Betsy, Warren, and … you. Let's go!"

They got to Betsy, Alex, Warren and Jamie before Jubilee did. After Ray sided with Jubilee, Cassie asked, "Who's Rahne?"

Kitty murmured, "Mmmmmmmmmmm."

Cassie glared, "Kitty…" she said, warning her, "Who. Is. She."

Kitty looked pitifully at Cassie, "She's…"

Bobby came and shouted, "The fight begins in two minutes!" then he ran off to his room to change.

Kitty sighed, "Come on!" She ran off, saved by the bell.

* * *

Cassie stared at Kitty as she ran away. Why didn't she tell her who Rahne was? Cassie shrugged it off and ran after Kitty. They parted ways at their rooms to change.

Cassie put on a heavy jacket and winter pants. She also donned her green toboggan and white-fur boots. She walked out of her room and saw Kitty waiting for her, she was wearing a light pink parka and white ski pants. Her pink boots matched the pink ski-bunny hat on her head. Cassie rolled her eyes at her friend's abuse of the color pink. They started for the yard, and ran into Ororo. "Storm! Hi! How ya doing? Good? Me too. Well, see ya!"

They tried to get pass her, but were stopped, "Is this about the snow duel I've heard so much about?" Kitty and Cassie hung their heads and nodded. Storm looked at them, "Well I'm on my way there now. How did you expect to get the snow?"

The trio walked outside, where Bobby and his team were waiting, "I was getting worried that you wouldn't show! Storm, if you will."

Storm raised her hands and her eyes turned white. Clouds swirled above and it started to snow. Cassie lifted one hand up slightly to catch some of the snow, "Wow. Snow." Everyone stared at her and she blushed, "Grew up in Miami. We definitely never got snow down there."

Storm cleared her throat, "Rule number one: you can use your powers but only to charge snow, no direct hits, or to gain an advantage in strength, speed, defense, or numbers. But once the fight itself starts, no more duplicating. Rule two: no sore losers, meaning no shooting after the game is over or you are 'killed'. Rule three: have fun! To win you must be on the last team standing. To strike someone out, you have to hit them in one of the 'kill-zones'. These include: the chest, back of the head, and the back. Also, if you are struck to the ground you are out. Ready…set…GO!" Storm stepped back and waited for the snow fly.

Bobby was instructing his team to make a fort around their area while he and Jubilee started making snowballs. Cassie shook her head and clicked her tongue, "Okay, start making and charging snowballs. Jamie," she turned to Jamie, "are you any good at making snowballs?" Jamie nodded and grinned. Cassie smiled back, "Ok then. You make the snowballs and everyone else charge them up. Kitty and Warren, you're with me. Let's go!"

Kitty looked at Cassie, "What about a fort?"

Cassie grinned, "Leave that to me. Jamie, do me a favor and multiply yourself." Jamie nodded and slapped his hands together, creating five duplicates of himself, and all six Jamies got to work making snowballs.

Cassie rubbed her hands together and closed her eyes. She spread out her arms and clenched her fists, the snow on the ground made itself into a small, and very long, mound. She raised her arms up, the snow lifting far above everyone's heads. She unclenched her fists and brought her arms down tight beside her. The snow hardened and Kitty knocked on it, hard as rock. Kitty nodded her head in approval. Cassie opened her eyes and, seeing how the wall had no openings, hit herself on the forehead. She waved a hand and five decently sized windows appeared in the wall. Far enough away from each other to be safe, yet not to far so that they had more than two windows.

One of the Jamies tapped Cassie on the shoulder, she turned around. "Think we have enough snowballs?" he pointed to a mound of snowballs taller than Cassie.

She nodded slowly in amazement, "Yeah, that's enough." Everyone on her team had two snowballs in their hands, save Kitty and Warren, Betsy and Alex had their snowballs charged and ready to go. Colossus actually had two in each hand, and Kurt had one on his tail.

Cassie picked up one and looked towards the group of Jamies, "One of you needs to be free at all times to refill the pile. Rotate out every now and then, ok?" all of the Jamies nodded and one of them was pushed out. Cassie laughed and went beside one of the windows. She looked out of the window to Bobby's group. They had a fort up, it looked like Bobby saw what Cassie was doing and followed her lead on the fort, but they didn't have many snowballs. Everyone was armed and ready, Cassie looked at her team and nodded, "ATTACK!"

Betsy threw one of hers and it exploded upon impact, "Take that, ya mangy git!".

"OW! That hurt Betsy!" an angry Tabitha threw one of hers as well. Her aim wasn't very good and it hit the fort instead of a player.

Cassie aimed at Bobby. She put a thin layer of ice on her snowball, and threw it. It hit Bobby in the face, and she stomped her foot. Bobby yelled something inaudible and threw a snowball at one of the Jamies. Cassie gasped and threw her hands in the air. Snow followed her hands and a wall of snow came up in front of the Jamie, protecting him. Bobby yelled again, "Aww! It was about to hit him! Why…" he was interrupted when he was hit in the face by one of Alex's snowballs.

They went on and Cassie's team took out Jubilee and Sam. Two of the Jamies were out for the count, along with Colossus and Kurt. Kitty and Warren disappeared right in the beginning, so it was three Jamies, Betsy, Cassie, and Alex for now. Ray charged up a snowball and tossed it. It hit Alex on the chest. Alex groaned and walked off to sit by Storm, Jubilee, and Sam. Cassie clenched her fist and three snowballs floated up. She swung her arm around in a circle and the snowballs started spinning fast. She stopped her arm abruptly and unclenched her fist. Swish, swish, swish. The three snowballs, moving incredibly fast, hit Roberto in the back three times. He shook of the snow and sat down beside Sam.

Betsy threw two more snow-bombs, and one hit Tabitha on the chest, the other hit Amara on the back of the head. They both grumbled as they walked off the playing field. Jamie muttered under his breath as him and his duplicates walked off the field shaking off snow. Cassie looked at Betsy and nodded. Cassie and Betsy lifted their arms up, and half the remaining pile of snowballs lifted up. They brought their arms down to their chests, and pushed out quickly. The snowballs shot out, six at a time, super fast. Ray and Rahne shouted as they were pelted. Bobby was ducking behind a wall of ice. He made another wall in front of Ray and Rahne before they actually were hit. Betsy stomped her foot, then she was hit by four snowballs. One hit her on the chest and she was out.

* * *

Bobby and the remainder of his team cheered. Cassie raised two fingers to her lips and whistled shrilly. Bobby's team didn't notice a winged man come barreling out from behind the house, pelting them with snowballs from above. Bobby made a dome around him while the rest of his team was hit. Rahne and Ray were out. Bobby was glaring at Warren while Kitty phased up from the ground a few feet behind him, snowball in hand. She grinned as her appearance went unnoticed by Bobby. She aimed and threw the snowball at Bobby's back. It made impact and he jumped. He turned towards Kitty, then to Warren, and settled on Cassie. He made the connection between the three of them when she crossed her arms and smiled at him. He hung his head in defeat. Cassie raised her hands and pushed down, looking like she was actually pushing down on something heavy. Both Bobby and Cassie's forts sunk back to the ground. Bobby nodded and walked to the middle of the yard, Cassie followed his lead and he held out his hand, "You are a worthy opponent, Lady Cassie."

She shook his hand, "As are you, Sir Bobby."

Bobby released her hand and they both walked to their fallen teammates, Cassie pretended to wipe away a tear, "They were good soldiers. Strong and true."

Bobby took off his toboggan and placed it over his heart, "Aye. They will be missed." The members of the fight that had been hit were staring at the two leaders standing. Most of them played along, closing their eyes and falling back to the ground, but Rahne and Betsy laughed and couldn't stop. Cassie and Bobby joined them in laughing, and then helped their teammates up off of the ground. Kitty and Warren ran up to Cassie and Kitty started talking to her.

Bobby stood beside Jubilee, "Thanks for your help, Jubes."

She laughed, "It was actually kind of … fun." She leaned up and pecked his cheek.

Bobby looked at her, "Fun, huh?" They started walking towards the door.

Jubilee nodded, "Fun, sort of…exciting. Though I'm pretty sure that Storm only let us do it because it ended up like a team training exercise."

Bobby stopped walking, "It did, didn't it? Storm is turning into a monster, making something fun into a lesson without us realizing it. It scares me." He shivered comically and Jubilee laughed. Bobby sat down on the ground with Jubilee next to him.

* * *

Cassie was helping Storm melt the snow. Storm was melting some of it into the ground. Cassie didn't want the grass to drown because it was too much water to handle, so she would lift the water and evaporate it into the air. When she was done, she looked at Storm who was having trouble melting a large batch of snow. "Storm, I can handle this last batch." Storm nodded, Cassie lifted her hands and clapped. The snow lifted and, in the form of two hands, clapped as well. She smiled and lifted the snow higher. Rahne giggled and Cassie looked at her. The sight she saw startled her, Ray had his arm wrapped around Rahne's waist.

Cassie was so shocked that she dropped her hands, "Cassie!" Jamie looked scared as the pile of snow and ice came down towards him.

Cassie gasped and lifted her arms quickly, the sudden pressure forcing her to one knee. The snow stopped right before it hit a ducking Jamie. She groaned as she stood up, she clenched her fists and pushed up. The snow evaporated and Cassie fell to her knees, Jamie came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Cassie! Are you ok?"

Cassie nodded, "I'm fine Jamie. Sorry for scaring you."

Jamie just stared, "It wasn't your fault. Anyone can mess up, thanks for catching it though."

Cassie shrugged off his hand and stood, "I need to talk to Kitty." She smiled weakly at Jamie and stormed off towards Kitty.

She grabbed Kitty's arm and pulled her away, mumbling an apology to Betsy and Warren. She pulled Kitty through the open door and all the way up to her room. She pushed Kitty into her room and slammed the door, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Kitty sat on Cassie's bed, "Tell you what?" she asked, a little too innocently.

Cassie crossed her arms, "I think you know. Spill."

Kitty hung her head in shame, "Rahne is Berzerker's girlfriend."


	5. Episode 4: New Crushes

Disclaimer: My dad's name, unfourtunatly, is NOT stan lee. So I have no rights to marvel or X-men Evo. But I do have the rights to my room! What?! Nope, just lost that too...

**A/N: You are all beautiful! No one new comes in this episode but I will warn you! Most of this is romantic nonsense sso if you don't like it, TOO BAD! Here's the next episode!**

* * *

"Okay, Berzerker is dating Rahne. I mean, they were until she, like, moved to Scotland. She came back two nights ago but I totally forgot to tell you. Everyone assumed that they broke up when her parents brought her back to Scotland, but I guess they didn't, I mean it's, like, obvious. Sorry for not telling you." Cassie slumped against the door, "So he was being nice, and you said he was flirting, he was actually just being nice?" Kitty nodded, "I guess so." Cassie stood, "Well then… no use dwelling on it. I'm over it." Kitty gaped, "Seriously? Well I have the perfect celebration, shopping! Because you have a total of, like, three outfits. Come on! It would be soo fun!" Cassie grinned and nodded, "As long as I don't have to pay." Kitty rolled her eyes, "Fine." Cassie pumped her fists in victory, "Ok then. Now get out so I can change!" Kitty was pushed out of Cassie's room protesting all the while.

Cassie shut and locked the door to her room. She went to her room and grabbed the only outfit she had brought with her from home. She laid the ensemble on her bed. A white fedora that accompanied diamond stud earrings. A deep red shirt with an abstract silver design, and a black vest. Regular jeans ripped at the knees and black combat boots. She looked at it and thought of something. She ran to her desk and opened a drawer. It had necklaces, earrings, bracelets, and rings. She took out a thin silver bracelet and added it to her outfit.

She nodded in approval then sat down at her desk in front of a mirror. She thought about what to do with her hair, she opened another drawer and took out a hair brush, straightening iron, and curling iron. She decided on the straight path. She bundled up her now straightened hair (on the left, that is) and put it in a tight bun. Not all of her hair agreed with her decision and stayed out in front. She shrugged, liking it, and got dressed.

* * *

Kitty was waiting for Cassie to come out when Alex came around the corner, "Hey Kitty. Do you, ah… do you know where Cassie is? I have a question to ask her." Kitty raised an eyebrow, "Like, what kind of a question, Alex?" He stammered, "Nothing. I mean, something, just nothing big." His shoulders slummed, "Totally obvious, isn't it?" Kitty giggled, "Cassie and I are going shopping soon, but you can ask her when we come back. Or you could round up Jamie and meet us there?" Alex nodded, "How are you going to get there?" Kitty shrugged, "I don't know, Cassie said she'd handle it." Alex waved bye and ran off. Kitty smirked, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Cassie exited her room and saw Kitty smirking. She put her hands on her hips, "Ok, what have you done this time?" Kitty turned to face her and gasped, "Wow! You look great! Where did you get that?" Cassie smiled, "I brought it with me. I had a bag swung over my shoulders, but no one noticed because they were attacking me." Kitty rolled her eyes and poked her, "So how are we going to get to the mall?" Cassie grinned mischievously, "Have you ever ridden a motorcycle?"

They got to the garage and opened the door. Cassie dragged Kitty over to a dark jeep, "Like, whose is that?" Cassie glanced back at Kitty, "Mine. Come on!" they walked to the back of the jeep where a motorcycle was chained to the back. Kitty stepped back while Cassie pulled a key out of her boot, "Where did it come from?" Cassie inserted the key into the lock on the chain, "My parents flew it up from Miami the day I arrived at the mansion. Logan told me it arrived earlier when I was trying to find you. The first thing I learned how to drive was this motorcycle. I have my license and Professor X had it approved by the people here."

She lifted the bike off of the jeep and put the chain in the trunk of the jeep. She checked it quickly for any bumps or scratches and was pleased to find none. She hopped on and looked at Kitty, "You ready to go?"

Kitty pressed the button on the wall to open the garage door and smiled, "Yeah I'm ready." She got on behind Cassie, "You, like, haven't crashed before, right?" Cassie rolled her eyes, "If you're so scared, there's a helmet in the pack to your left. Hand me one too." Kitty opened the pack and found two helmets, a first aid kit, two pairs of leather gloves, and a plastic water container. She took out the helmets and a pair of gloves, " Here." She handed Cassie a helmet, and put on the other and the pair of gloves. Cassie smiled, "Couldn't resist the gloves, could you?" Kitty shook her head, "No. No I couldn't." Cassie laughed and put on her helmet, "Lets ride." She kicked the starter and rode out of the garage.

* * *

Ray was listening to Jamie and Alex talking, "Come on Jamie! Do me a favor just this once, dude! We're just going to the mall, you don't even have to go into any of the clothing stores, I just need someone to go with!" Jamie thought about it, then sighed, "Fine, but you owe me!" Alex pumped his fists and said, "Thanks, dude. I totally owe you!" Ray stood up, surprising Rahne who was leaning on his shoulder, "I'll come too. I need new sneakers and a new jacket. Wanna come, Rahne?" the red head nodded and stood, "Of course I do! I need new gym shorts." She grabbed his arm and took his hand. Alex nodded, "Okay… but you have to drive!" he ran out of the room before any more could be said.

Ray shook his head. Rahne pulled him a little and they walked to the garage. When they got there Alex and Jamie were staring at a black jeep, "Whose do you think it is?" Alex pushed him playfully, "I don't know, probably Rogue or Logan." Ray was nudged by Rahne, "Who do you think brought it in?" Ray shrugged, "If you didn't ask, I would have said you. Come on, everyone in the van." Everyone piled into the Institute's van and Ray drove off.

* * *

"Turn left here." Kitty said behind Cassie. Cassie nodded and stuck her hand out, signaling that she was turning. Cassie pulled into the parking lot of the Bayville mall. She found a spot near the entrance and pulled in. She killed the gas and nodded for Kitty to get off. Cassie kicked out the kickstand and got off. She took off her helmet and put it in the left sides pack. She opened the other pack, retrieving her fedora. Kitty put her helmet and gloves up, "That was fun!" Cassie sighed, "Yet again, your faith surprises me." Kitty rolled her eyes, "I mean, I've never rode a motorcycle before now. It's, like, totally amazing!" Cassie laughed, put on her fedora, and slung an arm over Kitty's shoulder, "Come on, you've got to show me the coolest stores!"

Cassie and Kitty walked into the mall and Cassie stopped. Kitty looked back at her gaping friend, "Cassie, come on!" Kitty walked next to her and waved a hand in front of her face, "Hello?" Cassie gasped, "It's. So. Big. Can't. Move." Kitty sighed, "You've forced me to this. Berzerker! Hi!" Cassie snapped out of her daze and swerved around. Seeing nothing she turned towards Kitty, "I'm… going… to… hurt… you." she enunciated, "But, thank you." Kitty stuck her tongue out, "Like, come on! We've got to go!" Kitty pulled Cassie into a teen clothes store as; unbeknownst to Cassie; Alex, Jamie, Rahne, and Berzerker walked in.

* * *

Kitty was looking at a rack of half-off jeans. She held up a pair to Cassie, "Yes or no?" They were dark, boot cut, with a red fire design on the outside of the left leg. Cassie looked the jeans up and down, then shook her head, "No. They're super cool, just not your style." Kitty nodded and put them back on the rack, "Agreed. OMG! Is that Alex?" Cassie looked over her shoulder to where Kitty was pointing, "Yeah, it… is that Berzerker? And Rahne?" Kitty nodded, "Looks like it. HEY! ALEX! OVER HERE!" She waved over to Alex, who waved back."Ow! What was that for?" Kitty rubbed her arm where Cassie had just hit her. Cassie just glared at her. Kitty turned her attention to Alex who was making his way to Kitty and Cassie.

"Kitty! Hey, what's up? What are you guys up to?" he glanced at Cassie, "Hey Cassie." She flashed a genuine smile, "Hi Alex. You guys here for the sale on jeans or what?" she gestured to the rack of jeans behind her. Ray muffled his laughter, and Jamie was having trouble keeping his from seeping out. Alex blushed slightly, "No. Just…hanging out. You?" Cassie gave him a look, "I'm…shopping. Hang out too, I guess. Kitty I think we've wasted enough of his time. Nice talking to you Alex." She turned to walk away but Kitty stopped her, "No! I mean no."

Cassie gave her a look that said 'go on…'. Kitty swallowed, "I mean, we need a male opinion. Like, I have no idea what guys like, or how they think. Help us? Pleeeeaaaasssee…" Kitty held her hands together in a pleading gesture. Ray shrugged whe Alex looked at him and Jamie nodded, "Sure we'll tag along." Kitty squealed, ignoring the warning look Cassie was giving her, and dragged Cassie off to find some clothes to try on. Cassie looked at Alex and mouthed 'Help me!'. Alex shrugged and smiled. Kitty saw this exchange and giggled again, _'It's just too easy!'_.

* * *

Alex was grateful that Kitty had spotted him. He and Cassie had an actual conversation. Alex looked back at a disapproving Ray, "What?" Ray clicked his tongue disapprovingly, "We didn't come here to shop, did we?" Alex looked back and forth between Ray and Jamie, "No…no we didn't. Just please help me, dude. I need it!" Jamie nodded, "Ok, but you still owe me!" Ray shook his head then looked at Rahne, who nodded. He sighed, "Fine." Alex fist pumped, "Awesome!" Rahne looked towards the 'Petite Teens' isle and squealed, "Come on! They have that cute new blouse I wanted!" she grabbed Ray's hand and pulled him off. His eyes widened in false terror, "No…not the blouses! Noooooooo!" Jamie and Alex laughed at Ray's over dramatics.

Alex heard Cassie's voice coming closer, "I don't care Kitty! I can barely hold what I have. This is enough!" Cassie emerged from the 'Teenage Girls' section, her hands piled high with jeans, dresses, shoes, and shirts. Cassie was gasping for breath, "Please hide me! She wants me to try all of this on! Oh no! It's too late!"

Kitty emerged from the same place as Cassie, "Fine. But you have to try on one dress and one outfit. Deal?" Cassie nodded, "Deal. Now take the rest of this back!" she gave the pile to Kitty and took out a T-shirt, two pairs of shoes, a pair of jeans, a skirt, and a dress. She smiled at Kitty, then gestured for Jamie, Alex, and Kitty to follow her to the dressing room. Kitty dumped her load in the 'Return' pile and followed Cassie into the girl's dressing rooms.

* * *

Kitty was waiting outside of Cassie's dressing room door. Cassie walked out and Kitty squealed, "Amazing. You look amazing." Cassie rolled her eyes and walked out to Alex and Jamie, "So what do you think?" she asked twirling once. Alex looked like he was stopping his jaw from dropping, "You look good." Kitty leaned in to Cassie, "That means 'great' in boy language." She whispered. Cassie giggled, "Thanks." She said to Alex. She was wearing a jean skirt with a black dragon design on the side, black boots, and a dark green blouse. Jamie nodded, "Sweet" he muttered. Cassie blushed and turned to walk back to the dressing room.

Kitty stayed outside with the boys, "So…she looked, like, totally great, right?" Alex nodded, "I said that right?" Kitty shook her head, "No… you said _good_. Big difference."

He smacked himself on the forehead, "Aww, dude!" he was interrupted by Cassie walking back out, "What about this one?" Kitty gasped as she looked at Cassie, "Wow." Alex agreed, "Wow." she had black jeans and a white T-shirt that said, 'Take a picture. It'll last longer.', with white sneakers. Kitty nodded, she thought it made her look amazing, hence the 'Wow'.

Cassie rolled her eyes, "Kitty, I need to speak with you." Kitty followed her to the dressing rooms, "What's up?" Cassie paced, chewing on her pinkie's cuticle, "I'm embarrassed to put on the dress. I wouldn't if it was me and you but, it's not. I tried it on and I like it. Please don't make show them." Kitty nodded, "Ok, I'll buy it. Maybe you'll show us when you're ready." Cassie nodded in appreciation.

Kitty took the clothes that Cassie tried on and put them on the check-out counter. The cashier rung up the items, "25.50 please." Kitty took out her credit-card and handed it to the cashier. Cassie picked up the bags and Kitty was given her credit-card back. Alex walked up, "I can carry that, you know, if you want." Cassie blushed and flashed a small smile, "Thank you." He nodded, "No problem." They walked out of the store and Jamie spoke, "Can we _please_ get something to eat? I am starving!" Cassie thought, "I'm hungry too. I could go for some lunch." They started walking to the food court.

Kitty took out her cell phone and dialed Berzerker's number. She waited until he picked up,

"What's up Kitty?"

"Nothing, just telling you that Alex, Jamie, Cassie and I are going to the food court. Meet you there?"

"Sure, we might be a while. Rahne found that jean sale, and I think she might buy the whole rack.

"Hahahaha. Just be there in 10 minutes. Tell Rahne _I _said so."

"Sure Kitty. See ya there."

"Bye Berzerker."

She hung up and said to Alex, "Ray and Rahne will be here in ten. I'm going to get some food. Chinese?" Alex nodded, Jamie shrugged, "I'm ok as long as it's food!" Cassie laughed, "Same here." Kitty giggled, "Jamie, you come with me." She dragged Jamie off, despite his protests.

* * *

Cassie looked over at Alex, who was staring absentmindedly at her. She blushed and put a piece of hair behind her ear, "Soo…" Alex nodded slowly, "Soo… Ok I have a really random question." Cassie cocked her head, "What?" he took a deep breath, "You want to, maybe, go out some time? You don't have too if you don't want to." Cassie put a finger to her chin, like she was thinking, and she looked at him and smiled, "Sure. I'd love too." He sighed and smiled gratefully at her, "Sweet."

They found a decently clean table with six seats and sat down. Kitty and Jamie came up with two trays full of Chinese food. Kitty sat down her tray and so did Jamie, "Ok… we have chicken kung-pow for Alex, Sushi- roll for me, Jamie's got the moo gai pan or whatever, and tofu salad for Cassie." Kitty handed out the food and Alex asked Cassie, "Why tofu?" Cassie shrugged, "I'm a vegetarian. I just don't like the taste of meat, or how they butcher it. So I'm a vegetarian. I still love ice-cream and cheese, so I am not a vegan.' Alex shrugged, "That's cool." Cassie laughed slightly.

Kitty looked over Alex's shoulder, "Hey look, it's Ray and Rahne." Jamie yelled and waved, "OVER HERE!" Kitty shoved his shoulder, "They can, like, hear you, okay?" Ray sat down beside Alex and Rahne sat down beside him, "So what do we have to eat?" Kitty handed Rahne a bowl, "You've got Lo-mein. Ray," she handed him a plate, "Sweet and sour chicken." they opened their Chinese meals,

"They call this tofu!?" Cassie was staring at her green and white salad, "I looks like barf!" Alex and Kitty laughed and Jamie's eyes widened. Rahne looked confused, "Isn't that how tofu's supposed to look?" Cassie shook her head in pity, "If this was how tofu looked, I wouldn't be a vegetarian." Kitty giggled, "Try it. If you don't like it…like, too bad." Alex laughed, "Here." He poked a piece of tofu with his fork, and put it in his mouth. His eyes widened, "No. This is nasty." He spit it into his napkin. Cassie giggled, "OK. Thank you." She pecked his cheek. He blushed. "I'll just take out the tofu then." She commenced to finding and destroying the tofu pieces.

Ray whispered to Rahne, and she giggled. Cassie raised one eyebrow in question. Ray looked at her and waved a hand, "Nothing." Cassie rolled her eyes, "Sure. Now tell me what you said or you can't hear my secret." Ray shrugged, "I said, 'How long have you two been so lovey-dovey?" Cassie smiled smugly, "Five minutes ago. Why? Jealous?" Kitty swallowed a laugh and Ray blinked, "No. Just… curious." Cassie gave a sideways smile, "Sure."

They finished eating and walked around the mall. Cassie was talking to Kitty when someone ran in to Kitty, "Freak." Kitty looked at him, "What did you just call me?" he turned to face her, "You heard me. Mutant." Cassie saw Alex's hand clench in to a fist, so she took it in hers and squeezed slightly. He relaxed. The teen was tapped on the shoulder, "Excuse me?" he turned to see Sarah standing behind him, "What do you want, Rushman?" she looked at him, "Jason, leave them alone."

"Why? You a mutant too?"

"So what if I was? You couldn't do anything about it, but…"

She snapped her fingers in his face and he flinched, she scoffed, "Wimp."

She walked away, with Cassie in tow.

Cassie didn't release Alex's hand while they were walking. Kitty walked up beside Cassie and asked her, "Who's that?" Cassie looked at her, "Who? Sarah? She's a running friend, she goes to Bayville, freshman." Kitty lowered her voice, "Does she know you're a mutant?" Cassie lowered her voice, "Is your favorite color pink?" Kitty laughed, "Fair enough."

* * *

Kitty looked at Alex and Cassie holding hands. His hands were large and slightly rough from taking care of his surfboards. Her hands were smaller and thin, but still pretty muscular because she has to use them with her mutant ability. His tan skin made hers look pale in comparison (Cassie claimed, because of her connection to water, she doesn't tan).

Kitty was excited. Finally! A boy at the institute had the guts to ask out Cassie. However, Kitty had to felt bad for Roberto and Sam, both of whom were nurturing crushes on Cassie.

Cassie laughed at some story about a wave in Hawaii, "So it was really 20 feet tall?" Alex nodded, "Yep, I scored a perfect 10 for riding it all the way to shore." Cassie laughed again, "My mom never let me surf after my powers manifested. She thought I might wipe out and cause a tsunami or something. I can't really blame her though, I wasn't fully in control of my abilities at the time. One time, this bully at my school threw a rock at my head, and I 'accidentally'" she put finger quotes on 'accidentally', "soaked his pants. He was so freaked out and confused he ran off without a word." Alex laughed.

Kitty walked up next to Sarah, "So you met Cassie while she was out running?" Sarah nodded, "Yeah. Who are you?" Kitty slapped herself on the forehead, "I'm Kitty, her friend from the institute." Sarah nodded, "Who's that?" she gestured to Alex, "Cassie didn't tell me she was dating." Kitty giggled, "They just started, like, twelve minutes ago." They both looked back at Alex. Kitty glanced at Berzerker, "Whoa, look at Ray." Sarah followed Kitty's line of sight and jumped, "He looks… jealous! Isn't he dating that girl beside him?" Kitty nodded, "Yep." They looked at each other, and grinned. Kitty mused, "So…Ray's, like, jealous of Alex?" Sarah swayed her head back and forth, "It would appear so. Sweet." Kitty nodded in agreement.

* * *

Cassie saw a dress shop, "Oh! Kitty, do you still have money on that credit card?" Kitty nodded, "Yeah, why?" Cassie pointed to the dress shop and Kitty grinned, "Totally."

Cassie dragged Alex and his friends to the door, "You can stay out here, and come in when Kitty calls you. Or you can come inside with us." Alex thought, "We'll stay." Rahne spoke, "I'm going to go look for shoes. Bye." Rahne dragged Ray off. Cassie shrugged, "Fine." Kitty, Sarah, and Cassie ran into the store.

* * *

Cassie looked at a black strapless, "Not really my style. Is it?" Kitty shook her head violently, "No." she and Sarah said at the same time. Cassie nodded, "Fair enough." She walked further into the store and shouted, "Kitty! Sarah! Come here!" They walked over to where Cassie was standing, awestruck. They looked at what Cassie was staring at, and their mouths fell open. Cassie blinked, "Amazing, right?" the two girls nodded. Cassie took the dress down off the shelf and pulled them to the dressing area.

Cassie donned the dress and nodded to Kitty. Kitty pulled out her phone and texted Alex. They waited until Alex arrived, "Ok. Let's see it." Cassie walked out and Alex blinked, "Awesome." Cassie blushed, "Really?"

He nodded. Jamie just said, "Uhhhhhh…" Cassie twirled, her purple dress puffed out at her legs. It had two wide straps on her shoulders and it was tight around her waist. The dress got wider as it got longer, and ended at her knees. It was a deep purple, with black swirls all over it.

"Whoa." Everyone looked at Ray, Cassie's blush deepened. Ray blinked, "Uh… Rahne said that I could come back. She's paying for her new shoes. All 6 of them." Kitty rolled her eyes and whispered to Sarah, they both giggled. Sarah and Kitty were really hitting it off. Cassie walked over to Alex and took his hand, "So, should I let Kitty buy it?" Alex smiled, "Yeah." Cassie grinned, "Cool. You heard him, boss-lady." Kitty laughed, "Get changed, and I'll buy it." Cassie nodded, then saluted. She walked into the dressing room, after releasing Alex's hand, and put her other outfit on.

Cassie watched as Kitty paid for the clothes. Kitty met up with Cassie and they walked out of the store. They got to the mall entrance and said goodbye to Sarah.

Cassie handed her bags to Alex, "You have to take the bags, they won't fit on my ride." Alex shrugged, "Ok." They walked up to the lane where both vehicles were parked. Cassie straddled her white motorcycle and turned to face Alex, Rahne, Jamie, and Ray, "What?" their faces showed surprise. Alex spoke, "Sweet ride." Cassie grinned, "Thanks. Tell them to stop gaping please." She turned to Kitty, "Hop on." Kitty did as instructed.

Kitty reached into the left pack and pulled out two helmets, "Here." Cassie traded the helmet for the fedora, "Put this in there, will you?" Kitty nodded. She slid the fedora in the pack and tied it shut. She wrapped her arms around Cassie's waist, "Ready." Cassie gunned the ignition and pulled out of the parking-lot.

* * *

Alex watched Cassie speed away, then he climber into the van. Jamie kept badgering him with questions about Cassie, "So she said yes? Did she hold your hand or did you grab hers?" On and on. Alex finally dug out his MP3 player and shoved in the ear-buds. He was silent the whole ride home.

* * *

Cassie changed into her pajamas and got in bed. She lie awake for a while, thinking about today's events. She reached over and turned off her light, "Good night, brother." She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**I know it's kinda short but it's the best I could do on short notice! *Hears car pull into drive way. Peeks out window* AH! It's the men in white coats!*Pulls out a shot gun* They ain't coming ta take me away, haha hehe hoho!*Cocks gun and starts laughing. Gets hit in neck with tranq dart* What the He... *Passes out.**


	6. New Mutants

Disclaimer: I, unfourtunatly, do not own X-Men Evolution. But it would make a great present (Wink wink, nudge nudge) :)

**A/N: Okay so a lot of drama in this episode. And Cassie's brother comes in. He's also my OC and he's a little creepy but he will be explained later. No one new except one that EVERONE SHOULD KNOW ABOUT! And I'm dedicating this episode to Chellerbelle. She's the reason I started writing fanfiction and she actually read my story! Also I hope I did the speech thing right this time. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Give it back Berzerker!" Cassie heard Rahne yelling across the yard. Ray had just taken her pony-tail holder and was running from Rahne, who had turned into a wolf and was chasing him. Cassie sat down on the porch with her book. The Professor gave it to her that morning. It was about a woman in the eighteenth century, whose mother wouldn't let her marry the man she loved. It was really good.

She was on chapter three when she was interrupted by Betsy, "Ello."

Cassie waved weakly, "Hey."

Betsy draped her arm over Cassie, "What ya reading?" she looked at the cover, " 'A Lover's Quarrel'? That sound beyond boring, love."

Cassie marked her page, "What do you want Betsy?" Betsy looked at her, "Just here ta tell ya something."

Cassie raised her eyebrows, "And that is…?"

Betsy checked a finger nail, "Me and you are in the same grade, love. I get ta show you around!" she threw her hands up like 'Yay!' and said, "Gotta jet, see ya Cassie."

She ran off and Cassie stood. "Why can't I have a moment's peace around here?"

"Hey Cassie."

Cassie waved hello to Scott when he walked up, "What's up?"

Scott spoke, "Nothing. Rogue's been looking for you."

Cassie groaned, "Really? Oh no." she ran her hand through her hair, "Thanks Scott." He nodded and she walked inside. She found Rogue sitting on the couch next to Remy in the living room, "Hi Rogue, Remy."

Remy nodded and Rogue stood up, "Only friends call him Remy, ya can call him Gambit."

She crossed her arms and stared at Cassie. Cassie swallowed, "Sorry about spraying you…Gambit. Listen Rogue, Scott told me you wanted to see me."

Gambit spoke, "Tis fine, _petite_."

Rogue stared, "The Professor can't reach ya telepathically anymore. Why?"

Cassie blinked, "He…he can't?"

Rogue shook her head dramatically, "That's what I said. Now why is that?"

Cassie shrugged, "I don't know."

Rogue rolled her eyes and muttered, "Sure ya don't. Look, the professor wants to talk to ya. Now get." She shooed Cassie away, and sat back down.

Cassie shrugged and left the room. She went to the Professor's office and knocked on the door, "Professor?" a voice came through the door, "Come in."

Cassie opened the door and walked in, "Rogue said you wanted to see me."

The Professor was behind his desk, reading papers. He looked up, "Ah, yes. I need to discuss some things with you." he gestured for her to sit. She nodded and sat. The Professor smiled, "Good. First, uniform. Every member of the X-Men has a uniform. Meet with Jean and Scott later to find one that fits."

Cassie nodded, "I can do that."

Professor X nodded back, "Second, Codename. All X-Men go by a code name. Scott is Cyclops, Kitty is Shadowcat, and Betsy is Phylocke. What do you have in mind?"

Cassie thought about it, "There's this folktale that my grandfather used to tell me and my brother. He said that the Sun is yellow because it is happy, and the moon is white because it is solemn. And once every hundred years, the moon would show a sliver of emotion, she would show sadness. She would turn blue. Because the moon would show her true feelings only once every century, she was very powerful on this night. So powerful that the tides would swell, rivers would flood, and the waves would reach unimaginable heights. Everyone was taught to fear and respect the moon, so that they would be spared her wrath, on the night of the Blue Moon." She looked at the Professor, "Because I can control water, like the moon, I thought, maybe,…" the Professor looked at her expectantly, "Blue Moon."

Professor X nodded, "Seems appropriate, given your talents."

Cassie smiled embarrassingly, "Thank you."

He smiled, "Third, I am not able to contact you telepathically, nor am I able read your mind. I believe it is a new manifestation of your abilities. It seems that you have made a border around your mind, whether it was purposely or not, I am unsure. I was hoping you could shed some light on the subject."

Cassie intertwined her fingers, "I didn't know anything about it, up until a few minutes ago. Sorry."

Professor X nodded, "I understand. Finally, I have found someone on Cerebro that I believe you should know about."

Cassie nodded, "Yes, who is it Professor?"

The Professor put his hands on his desk, "I believe it is…Jordan Ransom."

Cassie choked on the air she was breathing, "Jordan!?"

The Professor nodded, "I thought you should hear about it first…Cassie!"

* * *

Cassie didn't hear what the Professor was saying. She heard brother and nothing else. Her brother was alive. The overwhelming surprise took all of her energy, and she blacked out.

* * *

"Cassie's where!?" Alex pushed through Storm and Logan and ran to the infirmary. He pushed open the door and saw Cassie lying on the infirmary's bed. She was hooked up to an EKG and an IV drop. He sat down in the chair beside the bed. He put his head in his hands, "Aw, dude. Why?"

Kitty walked in through the door, "Like, what happened?" Alex looked up, "I don't know. Logan said that the Professor told her something and she fainted. He didn't tell me what. She's been here for an hour."

Both of them were quiet, the only sound was the steady beep of the EKG. Cassie groaned and Alex's head snapped up, "Cassie?"

She tried to lift her left hand, which was attached to the IV drop. She dropped her left hand and lifted her right hand to her head, "What happened?" she looked at Alex and smiled slightly, "Hey."

He smiled, "Hi."

Kitty giggled, "Are you two really flirting while she's, like, strapped to an IV?"

Alex took Cassie's hand, "What do you remember?"

She rubbed her head, "I remember Professor X telling me something about…" she paled, "I need to go." She pulled her hand out of Alex's. Then she yanked out the IV cord and rubbed her arm where the cord was, "Ow. That wasn't very smart, in hindsight." She undid the wrist strap that connected her to the EKG.

Alex stood, "Where are you going?"

She stood and wavered, "Whoa."

She shook her head and started walking, but Alex grabbed her arm, "You just woke up. You need to sleep."

She yanked her arm out of his grasp, "I know. You're sweet to be concerned." She pecked him on the check, "But I need to talk to the Professor."

Cassie walked out of the infirmary. Leaving behind a very confused Alex.

* * *

Cassie stormed out of the infirmary, feeling sorry for Alex. She had been rude to him. She shook her head and barged into the Professor's office, "Where is he?"

The Professor looked away from Storm and Logan, "Ah, Cassie! You're awake."

She slammed the door, "You said you found him. Where?"

Logan held out his hands, "Settle down there, short stuff."

She ducked under his arms, "I've been looking for him for over a year. You found him, now tell me where." The Professor gestured to the seat she sat in earlier. She looked him dead in the eyes, "I'm good. Stop procrastinating, tell me."

He sighed, "He's in Martinsville, Virginia. But Cassie, you cannot go there alone."

She turned around, "Didn't plan on it." She walked out.

She walked into Jean in the hall, "Jean. Just the person I was looking for."

Jean looked at her, confused, "What do you mean?"

Cassie grinned, "I need a uniform."

* * *

Jean waited for Cassie to come out of the dressing room. Cassie yelled, "Ready?"

Jean yelled back, "Yes."

Cassie walked out, "I like it."

It was a long-sleeved black top that cut off to show her stomach, with a blue X across the chest and yellow arm-pads. Black pants started at her hips, with a yellow X-Men belt. To finish of the ensemble, she had blue boots. Jean nodded, "Not bad. What about your hair?"

Cassie shrugged and put the left half of her hair in a tight bun, "How's that?"

Jean nodded, "Better."

Cassie nodded, "Thanks." She ran out of the room, still wearing her new uniform.

Jean shook her head, "I really don't want to know."

* * *

Cassie barged into the kitchen, "Kitty, Betsy, and…" she looked around at the people staring at her, "Laura. Follow me." She waited for them to stand and then she walked out, "We have a mission. To recruit a new student."

Kitty ran up beside Cassie, "But you're, like, hurt, aren't you?"

Cassie shook her head. Kitty shrugged, "Ok. So should we suit up?" Cassie stopped walking, "Kitty you should, Betsy and Laura, I need you in normal clothes."

Betsy stood up straight and did a sloppy salute, "Aye-eye, Capitan." She ran off to change, "Meet ya in the hanger!"

Laura, raised an eyebrow, "Okay. Do I need to look older?" Cassie nodded. X-23 nodded and ran off.

Kitty looked at Cassie, "Who's the new mutant?"

Cassie rubbed her neck, "My…" she mumbled the last part under her breath.

Kitty cupped her ear, "What was that?"

Cassie coughed, "My… he's a kid that lived in my neighborhood."

Kitty shrugged, "Okay."

* * *

Kitty was excited, she was on her first mission with Cassie! She giggled when they arrived at the hanger. Betsy was leaning up against the jet, "Ello love." Kitty rolled her eyes and boarded the jet. Cassie climbed in after her, followed by Betsy,

"All aboard! Let's go, ya boring blokes!" Betsy sat down at the controls, "Okay, full tank of gas, engine's fine. Jet's fully functional, and radar's working. Red danger button _not _blinking, and switches and buttons not sticky from soda. Brilliant." She donned a headset and talked into it, "Base, this is Phylocke, come in. I repeat, this is Phylocke, come in."

Kitty guessed she had a response because she spoke, "Perfect." Betsy looked back at Laura, Cassie, and Kitty, "Sit down and buckle up, we're going ta Virginia. Prepare for take-off." She turned back around and put her hands on the controls, "Ignition in 3…2…1" she flipped some switches and pressed a button.

The hanger doors opened and the jet started up, "Sweet." Cassie muttered.

Betsy yelled, "Kitty! I need a co-pilot. And you just volunteered, love."

Kitty sat down beside Betsy, "What do I do?"

Betsy handed her a headset, "Slip this on and follow orders."

Kitty shrugged, "Okay."

Betsy yelled, "Hold on ta your hats, we're gone." She pushed forward on the controls and they flew out of the hanger.

* * *

Cassie looked out the window on the jet, "Can we stand up now?"

Betsy nodded, "Yep, we're in the air and flying straight. Why are we going ta Virginia again?"

Cassie swallowed, "New recruit. I told you already."

Laura nodded, "Yeah, but you didn't tell us who. Usually it's the Professor who comes."

Cassie continued looking out the window, "I…look it's personal. Okay?"

Betsy shrugged, "Alright with me, love. We'll be there in ten minutes."

Cassie looked at her, "There's no way that a plane could make it from New York to Virginia in 15 minutes."

Betsy laughed, "Yeah, but this isn't a plane, it's a jet. Not only that, but this is the X-jet, love. Fastest in the world."

Cassie shrugged, "Okay then. Here's the plan, Betsy will land us near Martinsville and then Laura and her will walk into the hotel. They'll ask if a boy named Jordan has a room and, if the concierge doesn't forfeit the information, Betsy will read their mind."

Betsy nodded, "I can do that."

Cassie continued, "Then they will leave and meet us in the coffee shop right next door. Then I'll tell you what's next."

Kitty and Laura considered this. Both nodded in agreement, and Betsy groaned, "Oh, bugger."

Cassie looked at her, "What's wrong?"

Betsy gestured to the town below, "No space ta land, without drawing attention at least. I'm going to have ta find a place, probably pretty far away. Sorry, Cassie."

She shook her head, "No. Can you set this on auto pilot to orbit around the town?"

Betsy thought about it, "Yeah, I could. But how are we gonna get down?"

Cassie looked at Kitty, "Could you phase us down without us getting hurt?" Kitty nodded, "It, like, might feel weird."

Cassie clapped her hands, "Let's do this."

Betsy cracked her knuckles, "Okay, buckle up. I'm setting this thing ta auto-pilot, it might be a tad bumpy in the beginning." As she said this, the jet shook, "See?" the plane leveled out and Betsy put a hand over her mouth, "This is ya captain speaking, it is now free ta walk about the cabin."

Cassie rolled her eyes, everyone unbuckled and stood. Kitty grabbed Cassie and Betsy's shoulder, "Laura, like, grab on to Betsy." Laura did as commanded. Kitty took a deep breath and phased them through the floor.

* * *

Betsy screamed inside her head as they were plummeting down to the ground. Right before they hit the ground, they went through it. Kitty quickly lifted them back up out of the ground. Betsy glared at Kitty, "Please never do that again. I'm out of my bleeding mind, ta believe that you won't, but please, don't."

Kitty shrugged, "Sorry. Like, it had to be done."

Laura cleared her throat, "I think we're up."

Betsy looked back at Laura, "Oh, yeah. Come on then. Let's not keep our audience waiting, love."

They walked in to the hotel and Betsy walked up to the concierge, "Ello," she waved with her hand, "Our chap, Jordan, is staying here."

Laura spoke, "We would like to know his room number."

The concierge looked at her list, while Betsy put her hands to her temples like she had a headache. The concierge looked up, "I'm very sorry, but Mr. Jordan does not allow guests."

Betsy groaned like she was annoyed, "Are you sure? Yeah? Well at least tell the bloke we were here, will ya?"

The concierge smiled, "Of course."

Betsy and Laura walked out of the hotel and into the coffee shop. Cassie looked up as Betsy sat down, "Well?"

Betsy tapped her head, "Got it."

Cassie sighed in relief, "Good,"

Betsy rolled her eyes, "You're welcome, ya stiff bloke."

Cassie looked at her, "Sorry, thanks."

Kitty looked around the table, "So, what's the next step?"

Cassie looked at her, "Betsy will tell us the room number, then go to the jet. Laura, Kitty, and myself will go to his room, where Laura will stand guard. Kitty and I will go in and talk to him, then, if all goes well, he comes peacefully. Then Betsy lets us in the jet, and we head home."

Betsy nodded, "Okay love. The room number's 113 and the door's always locked. I'd say good luck, but you've got Kitty. Peace" she got up and left the shop.

She got to the woods and pressed the button to stop the jet. She flew up to the jet and got in. She closed the hatch and reset the autopilot. She walked to the controls and sat down. The headset now on, she called in her location to Professor X. Then she leaned back, and waited for her cue.

* * *

Cassie nodded to Kitty, who phased Laura and Cassie into the back of the lobby. Cassie glanced at the front desk, then made the water in a flower vase spill when the concierge reached forward. The girl jumped and started cleaning it up. Kitty pressed the button to call the elevator down. The elevator opened and the three girls rushed in and pressed the first floor button.

Cassie released the breath that she was holding, "That was painfully stressful." Kitty and Laura nodded in agreement. The elevator dinged and opened. "109…111…113. Here it is." Laura pointed to the door, "I'll be out here if you need me."

Kitty and Cassie nodded once, then Kitty phased them through the door. The room was clean and the television was on. "Like, were is he?"

Cassie looked around, "I don't know."

"Who are you?" both girls turned to face a small boy, "And what do you want?"

Kitty spoke, "Like, we're here to talk to you."

He looked at the door, "So you didn't want to knock?"

Kitty shrugged, "The lady at the front desk, like, said you didn't like to be bothered."

He cocked his head, "She's right." Kitty swallowed, "You're a mutant, right?"

He glared at her, "Why?"

Cassie looked at him, "We're mutants too. We want to talk to you about a school for kids like you."

"I don't think so." He walked in to the living room, "So leave."

Kitty started towards the door, but Cassie stopped her, "Jordan?"

He looked at her, "What?"

Cassie stared back, "You've been alone for years. Aren't you tired of being alone?"

She was shoved against the door, a Katana blade at her throat, "How do you know so much about me?"

Cassie looked him in the eye, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

At this point he had two katanas out, one at Cassie's throat, the other he was absentmindedly twirling with his fingers on his left hand. This motion was scaring Kitty beyond words. Jordan kept twirling his sword, "How do you know?"

Cassie kept staring, "Because I was just like you."

He dropped the sword he held at her throat and started twirling both blades, slow and intimidating, "How do I know that you're telling the truth?"

Cassie blinked, "You just have to trust us."

He stopped spinning his swords, "Fine." He pressed a button on the bottom of each blade and they shrunk down into the handle. He put the handles in his pockets, "Sorry." He mumbled.

Laura knocked, "Are you guys done in there?"

he turned quickly to the door, "Who's that?"

Kitty unlocked the door, "She's, like, a friend."

Jordan relaxed, "Oh…okay."

Kitty shouted, "Come in!" Laura opened the door, "So, you're Jordan." She looked him up and down, "You're a kid!"

Kitty stared at Laura, "So are you!"

Laura rolled her eyes, "Can we go now?"

Cassie laughed, "Yes, my children, we can go. Kitty, if you please."

Kitty nodded, "Okay, everyone hold on!" Kitty grabbed Cassie and Jordan. Laura grabbed Cassie. Kitty giggled, "Let's go!" she ran through the wall and they fell one story into the pool. Kitty laughed as Jordan stared at her. They all got out of the pool and Cassie dried them off.

Cassie held her hand up to her ear, "Phylocke? Bring us up." Cassie and the others were lifted into the air and into the sleek X-Jet.

Betsy greeted them, "Ah, if it isn't me old chaps! And a new one as well!" Betsy turned to Jordan, "Ello, I'm Elizabeth Braddock. Call me Betsy, or Phylocke. What's your name, lad?" Betsy stuck out her hand.

Jordan shook it, "Jordan."

Betsy leaned into Kitty and whispered loudly, "He don't talk much, does the poor lad?"

Kitty giggled and looked at Jordan, "I'm Kitty, this is Cassie, Laura, and the out-going Betsy."

As she said their names each waved, except Betsy, who blew him a kiss. Jordan nodded to them, "Hey." and sat down.

Betsy walked to the pilot's seat, "Well, thanks for that enthusiastic response. Boring git." She slipped in the headset, "Buckle up. We're going… going... going… gone." the X-Jet flew out of the orbit it was set in and headed back to the mansion.

* * *

Betsy was burdened with the task of flying the quiet bundle of people in the back of the jet home. She rolled her eyes and groaned as she pulled into the hanger. "Okay, chaps, we're here." No one moved, "Don't all get up at once." She unbuckled and stood up, "I'm out of here, peace." She held up two fingers in a peace symbol and climbed out of the jet.

_Twenty minutes later_

She saw Warren in the hall and jumped on his back, "Ello, love."

Warren grimaced, "Watch the wings, the wings!" he shifted her weight and carried her piggy bag, "Where have you been?"

She giggled, "Oh nowhere. Just Martinsville Virginia. We've got a new mutant."

Warren laughed as Betsy slid off his back, "Really? Wow, two in one week. That's a record or something. So what else is new?"

Betsy slid up under Warren's arm, "Nothing. How about you? How's your da?"

Warren moved his arm so that she was directly at his side, "Still a mutant hater. He says that mutation is a disease, and that it's his duty to cure it."

Betsy pouted, "You poor bloke. Hey there's someone at the door. Come on!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door. There was a knock and Betsy opened the door, "Ello! I'm…"

The woman outside the door spoke, "Elizabeth Braddock. I know. I'm here to talk to Professor Xavier."

Betsy blinked, "He's in his…"

The woman finished her sentence, "office. Again, I know." As the woman walked in,

Betsy muttered, "Great. Another bloody telepath."

The woman looked back and smiled, "I'm British too." then walked to the Professor's office.

Betsy sunk to her knees, "NO!"

Warren put a hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

She looked at him, "I…I'm not unique anymore! I'm not the cool British bloke that everyone loves! There's another bloody British telepath!" She looked at the sky, "WHY!?"

Warren helped her up, "She's not even as British as you are."

Betsy punched him playfully in the stomach, "Mangy git. Making me feel better." Then she jumped on his back and yelled, "GIDDY UP!"

Warren laughed, "Do I look like a horse to you?"

Betsy acted like she was thinking, "Nah, more like a pigeon."

Warren shook his head, "Thanks for that boost in confidence."

Betsy pecked the back of his head, "A very cute pigeon, love."

Warren laughed, "Thank you."

She nodded once, "Now get going, pigeon!" Warren laughed and ran off with Betsy on his back. She started laughing, "Yay! Look out for super pigeon!" Betsy laughed at her own joke, "Wheeee!"

* * *

Cassie was running from Alex, shouting, "Ha ha! You can't catch me!"

Alex was running after her shouting back, "Oh want ta bet? Come on, tell me where you hid my board!" Cassie laughed and started running backwards, so that she could face Alex and still run.

She spoke in a sing-song voice, "You're gonna have to catch me first!" She laughed and turned around only to run into a bleach blonde, "Oomph!" She fell back onto her back, "Ow, well that hurt." Cassie shook her head and stood, face to face, with a person she had never met.

Alex ran up and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Gotcha!" then he saw the girl and released Cassie, "Who are you?"

Cassie stuck out her hand, "I'm Cassie. This is Alex."

She shook Cassie's hand lightly, "How old are you?"

Cassie blinked, "How old am I? 16. How old are you?"

She released her hand, "18. Excuse me, but I must leave." She pushed past Alex and Cassie and continued down the hall.

Cassie turned towards Alex and spoke in a snobby voice, "Excuse me, but I am far more superior than you, and cannot be seen talking to someone as lower class as you." she crinkled her nose as she said this, "So good day!"

She pretended to march off and Alex laughed, "Nice. I think you caught her personality pretty well, for the brief time we talked to her." He pulled her to his chest and looked at her, "Now where is my surfboard?"

She looked at him innocently, "Which one?"

* * *

Kitty was talking to the Professor when a pretty blonde girl walked in.

"Professor Xavier, I presume?" she sat down in the chair next to Kitty.

Kitty looked at her, "Hi. Who are you?"

She glanced at Kitty, "Emma." Kitty mocked her when she turned away. Who did she think she was anyway?

She was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt that ended above her stomach. She had bleached jeans with a white belt. To finish it off she had white open-toe heels. Her hair (bleach blonde) was held back with a white hair band.

The Professor was talking to Emma, "So, Emma, you want to apply to the Xavier institute?"

Emma leaned back in the chair and crossed her legs, "Yes. You see I want to join the X-Men. I was a student at a different school for mutants before, but it did not work. I simply would like to help here."

The Professor nodded, "You seem genuine. Yes I do believe that you will be of use to our school, Mrs.…?"

Emma stuck out a hand, "Frost, Emma Frost."

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me! I must know!**


	7. First Day Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution. I just 'borrow' it all night and day 24/7.

**Okay, so this is Cassie's point of view for this day so the next will be Jordans version. Fun huh... Oh and no one new comes in! **

* * *

Kitty was banging on Cassie's door, "Hurry up! You're, like, my ride to school!"

Cassie giggled and put on a final layer of lip-gloss. She grabbed her shoulder bag, which she was using as a backpack, and slung it over her shoulder, "I'm coming!" She ran a brush through her hair, which she had decided to straighten, and opened the door.

Kitty was there wearing her red shirt and jeans, "About time!"

Cassie giggled, "Let's go get Betsy!"

They ran off to the kitchen and found Betsy and Laura waiting. "Come on! We're, like, gonna be late!" Betsy and Laura got up and ran to the garage with Cassie and Kitty.

Cassie jumped into the driver's seat of her van and Kitty got in beside her, "Shot gun!"

Betsy got in behind Kitty and smacked her lightly on the head, "Mangy git!"

Laura got in beside her and laughed, "Ha ha!"

Cassie grinned and gunned the gas, "Let's hit it!"

Cassie pulled into Bayville High's parking lot. She parked and turned down the radio that Kitty had turned to full blast, "We're here."

Laura and Kitty got out and thanked Cassie for the ride. Betsy hopped out and waited for Cassie to get out. Cassie killed the gas and put the key in her pocket. Betsy threw an arm around Cassie when she got out, "Awesome shirt, love."

Cassie looked at her white shirt and jeans, "Thanks. Kitty bought it."

Betsy nodded, "Come on! We've got ta get ya new schedule!" Betsy released Cassie and they walked into the school.

"Okay… your first class is with me! Yay!"

Cassie giggled at Betsy's excitement, "Really? Cool!"

Betsy clapped rapidly, "Yep! We've got Mr. Samson, for history. He is such a snore!"

Cassie laughed, "Who's the principle? He seemed nice."

Betsy looked at her, "Who? Mr. Essex? Oh, he's a charming little bloke. Nothing like that daft geezer we had last year, Kelly." Cassie swallowed, "The senator?"

Betsy nodded, "Yep! A mutant hater all the way! Glad he's not the principal anymore."

Cassie nodded. Betsy pushed her playfully, "Come on, love, we're going ta be late!"

Cassie introduced herself to the teacher, "I'm Cassie, the new student."

Mr. Samson smiled, "Hello Cassie. I don't have any assigned seats, so sit wherever there is a seat available."

Cassie smiled back, "Thank you." She smiled back and sat in the desk in the far left corner, by the window. She sat her bag down beside her chair and opened it. She took out a pen, pencil, highlighter, and a notebook. She opened her notebook and started writing the words 'History Notebook' over and over again in different styles, waiting for the class to start.

* * *

John walked into his history class and saw a new girl sitting in his favorite seat. He groaned and walked to her, "Oi! Sheila!"

She looked up, "What?"

He put his hand on her desk and bent over, "Ya sitting in my seat, mate!" She looked behind her, at the chair, and under the desk.

She looked at him, "That's odd. You say it's your seat, but I can't find your name anywhere on it!"

She smiled sweetly and the purple haired Brit in front of her laughed, "She's right John, ya stubborn bloke."

John glared at Betsy, "Keep ya Pommy self outta my business, ya fruit-loop!" he turned back to the new girl, "Listen ere, Sheila. I've sat in that desk this entire year and you think you can come in and take it without me getting mad? You're a bigger fruit-loop than her!"

He pointed to Betsy, who crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue, "Duh…"

The new girl giggled then her face brightened. She looked at John, "I'd love to talk some more…"

John stood up, "John."

She smiled, "John, I'm Cassie. But my boyfriend, see him coming through the door?" John turned and saw Alex Summers, the X-freak from Hawaii, walk in. He looked back at Cassie who smiled, "Yeah he's coming over here so…"

John rolled his eyes and sat down in the desk beside Cassie, grumbling, "Stupid Sheila, stealing my desk."

Betsy laughed and waved at Alex, "Hey Alex!"

He waved back and sat next to Betsy, "Hey." He looked back and saw Cassie, "Hey Cassie! You've got history first period? Awesome!"

John banged his fist against his forehead, "Crickey! Is it always going ta be like this?"

Alex looked at him, "What's up John?"

John looked at Alex, "Nothing, except the fact that ya girl stole my seat, you're a stupid Wax-head, and this Pommie is a laughing Dingo!" He slumped back in his chair, "No one cares about an Aussie like me anymore!"

Betsy pouted, "Aww! Look at the poor bloke! He's about ta cry!" John sent her a death look and she turned around in her seat.

John looked back and forth between Cassie and Alex. The two were staring at each other, not saying a word. Both would occasionally glance at John. He groaned, it was driving him insane! "Don't let this Aussie keep you two Yanks from yacking!" Alex blushed and turned around. Cassie gave John a look that had mixed emotions of slight anger and amusement. John shrugged and took out his history book.

"Okay class. First order of business, we have a new student. Cassie please introduce yourself." Mr. Samson gestured to Cassie.

Cassie blushed and waved. Everyone looked at her, "Hi."

The class waved back, "Hi Cassie!"

Everyone laughed and turned their attention to Mr. Samson, "Second order of business, who can remember what we were studying before the weekend? Anybody?"

Betsy raised a hand, "When you Yanks turned on us Brits and caused a war?" she slapped herself on the head, "I mean the Revolutionary War!" The class laughed and Betsy grinned.

Mr. Samson smiled slightly, "Yes Betsy, the Revolutionary War. Everyone take out your books and turn to page 215 please."

Cassie raised her hand, "Um… Mr. Samson?"

He turned to face her, "Yes Cassie?"

She blushed as attention was once more on her, "I don't have a book."

Mr. Samson nodded, "Yes. John, please share with her until we can get her one."

John and Cassie looked at each other and John groaned. Cassie shrugged and scooted her desk to connect with John's. Alex glanced back. John pushed the textbook to the middle of the two desks. Mr. Samson clapped, "Okay. Back to war."

* * *

Betsy looked at her, "What ya got next?" Cassie dug out her slip.

She looked at it, "Uh… English Lit. AP, evidently."

Betsy nodded, "Come on love! We've only got a minute ta get you ta English Lit!" They ran off to Cassie's next class.

Betsy waved goodbye and ran off to her class. Cassie sighed and walked into her new classroom.

She looked around and sighed, she saw no one that she knew. She walked over to the teacher, "Hi I'm Cassie, the new student." The teacher looked up from her papers and forced a tight smile, "Hello. Your seat is right over there." She pointed to an empty seat in the corner.

Cassie smiled and sat down. The bell rang and everybody sat down. Cassie looked at the seat beside her, and raised an eyebrow. It was empty. A girl came into the classroom, panting, "Sorry I'm late! My math teacher kept us after." The teacher glared and the girl sat down in the seat next to Cassie. Cassie's face lit up. Sarah! Sarah pulled out her notebook and a pencil. Cassie did the same.

The teacher wrote something on the board, "Shakespeare. He was the best playwright of all time. Can someone tell me a few of his works?" Sarah raised her hand and the teacher nodded, "Hamlet." The teacher wrote 'Hamlet' under Shakespeare. "Anyone else?" Cassie raised her hand. The teacher looked surprised and then nodded, "Yes?" Cassie swallowed as all eyes turned to her, "I have two." The teacher looked at her expectantly, "Go on…" Cassie blushed, "A Midsummer's Night Dream and Romeo and Juliet." The teacher wrote them on the board, "Very good. Can anyone tell me what the tragic part of Romeo and Juliet was?"

On and on it went until the bell rung. Everyone was relived to be out of her class room. Cassie especially, the teacher didn't seem to like her job or Cassie for that matter. "Cassie! Hey wait up!" Cassie turned around to see Sarah running towards her. Cassie smiled largely, "Sarah!" Sarah caught up with Cassie and grinned, "Hey! I didn't know you had AP English." Cassie shrugged, "I didn't know you had AP English for 10th graders." Sarah blushed, "It's the only class I have above grade level. All my others are just AP for 9th graders."

Cassie nodded, "Well… see you. I gotta go to my next class. Bye!" Cassie ran up to Betsy.

* * *

Cassie's next class was Algebra II, then she had AP Chemistry. She walked out of her Chemistry class to find Betsy waiting for her, "Come on its lunch time!" Betsy grabbed Cassie's hand and pulled her to the cafeteria. Betsy was talking to Kitty and Laura in the lunch line so Cassie was just standing and waiting. "Hey Sheila."

Cassie turned to see the Aussie John standing next to her, "Hi."

He nodded in response, "Move forward." Cassie looked behind her and stepped backward two steps.

John grabbed a tray, "How'd ya like the tuck shop?"

She gave him a look, "Does that mean cafeteria?" he nodded. Cassie sighed, "Sorry. And it looks okay, I guess."

John chuckled. Cassie grabbed a tray and a plate. She moved along the line grabbing items and in the end she had a juice, salad, fries, and a slice of cake.

She smiled at John, "See ya."

John nodded towards Cassie's friends, "You hang out with lotta mutants, Sheila. You a mutant?"

Cassie blushed, "Maybe. Why?"

John shrugged, "Just asking Sheila. Hooroo." He took his tray and walked away.

Cassie shrugged and walked over to Betsy, "Hey."

Betsy looked up and smiled, "Ello love! Come on sit down."

She patted the seat next to her. Cassie looked around at their table. Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, Rahne, and Laura sat across from Cassie's side. On Cassie's side sat Betsy, Tabitha, Amara, Sam, Berzerker, Cassie, and Alex who just sat down. Alex put an arm around Cassie's waist and she laughed.

Kitty saw Cassie sit and looked at her, "Hey! Why were you, like, talking to John just a second ago?"

Cassie shrugged, "We were just talking."

Betsy laughed, "That Aussie's more trouble than he's worth. I mean the bloody red jumped ya for sitting in his seat!"

Cassie rolled her eyes, " How do you know what he's saying? I can't understand him half of the time!" Kitty and Betsy laughed.

Rogue rolled her eyes, "I don't trust that boy." She glared at Cassie, "And neither should you."

She stood up and walked away. Alex whistled, "Well she's ticked. What did you do again?" Cassie blushed and looked down at her feet. Alex noticed this and tickled her side.

She giggled and started patting away his hands, "Stop!"

Betsy joined in on the tickling and Cassie fell to the ground.

Betsy and Alex started laughing and Cassie sat up, "You will regret that."

Betsy shuddered, "Uh-oh. I think she's for real. Hide ya kids!" Betsy ducked under the table and Alex laughed. Alex stuck out a hand to help Cassie up.

Cassie heard two people talking behind them. One said, "I think science is exciting."

The other scoffed, "Yeah right! Science is about is about as exciting as my lunch!"

Cassie snapped and the kid yelped, "Dude! My water bottle just busted!" the other kid started laughing and the duo walked away.

Betsy looked at them, "What was that about?"

Cassie smiled and shrugged, "I guess his lunch was more exciting than he thought."

Betsy made the connection and pushed Cassie's shoulder, "You sneaky git! Nice one!" Betsy held up a hand and Cassie gave her a weak high-five.

Alex laughed and put an arm around Cassie's shoulder, "Nice." He kissed her on the top of her head.

Cassie glanced at Ray and did a double take, "Ray! Are you okay?" Ray looked angry.

Rahne reached over and touched his hand, "Ray?" he pulled his hand away,

"I'm fine. See ya." He got up and walked away. Rahne looked like she wanted to cry.

Kitty patted her back, "Aww, it's okay! He probably just wanted some time alone."

Rahne nodded, "You're right." The bell for 5th period rang and everyone rushed to throw away their trash.

Alex stood up with Cassie.

He gave her hand a squeeze, "See ya later."

Betsy pulled Cassie off to her next class.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast until 7th period. She walked into her drama class and saw people all over the room. She shrugged and sat her stuff in the corner. She walked to the back of the room and leaned up against the wall. A fiery red head walked in and she sighed, "Great."

John spotted her and walked up beside her, "Sheila!"

Cassie stared at him, "Hi John."

A man in robes walked in and bowed, "Ah. Pupils to shape!" the class laughed. Cassie giggled and he looked at her, "Hark! A new student hath appeared!"

She blushed as the class looked at her, "Hi."

The man smiled widely, "I am Mr. Ways, resident Drama teacher. Welcome to our Sanctum Sanctorum." He bowed. Cassie's blush deepened.

Mr. Ways clapped once, "Alright. First off, tomorrow we have auditions for the school play. During lunch and after 7th period. You must attend both to audition, all dramatics are welcome. The title of the play is a mystery, so come prepared for anything! Second, we have new projects!"

The class cheered and Cassie whispered to John, "Projects?"

John whispered back, "Skits." Cassie nodded.

Mr. Ways spoke again, "I will pair you up so don't worry." Cassie waited until her name was called, "and Cassie and John."

Cassie groaned and looked at John, "Second time today I've been paired up with you." John grinned comically, showing two full rows of teeth.

Mr. Ways came up and held out a hat with pieces of paper in it, "Pick one."

Cassie closed her eyes and plunged her hand in. She rummaged around and pulled out a slip. She read it aloud, "Dramatic death scene. Female villain, male lead." John chuckled and Cassie shot him a look. Mr. Ways smiled and backed away.

John looked at Cassie, "Meet in the paddock this Satdee?"

Cassie tapped her fingers one by one, "Translation: Meet in the park on Saturday. Right?"

John threw his hands up, "Spot on! Finally! Someone understands the Aussie!"

Cassie laughed, "Sure."

John grinned, "Ace."

They talked about the scene until the bell rung. Cassie stood up and picked up her bag, "See ya Aussie."

John stood up, "Hooroo." They parted ways at the door.

Cassie walked outside and took a breath, breathing in the fresh air. She sighed and saw Alex and Berzerker standing by her jeep. She ran over to them. "Hey! What cha doing?"

Alex smiled, "We're waiting for whoever owns this jeep to come out."

Cassie giggled, "Oh really?"

Alex nodded, "Yep. Why are you laughing?"

Cassie pulled out the keys to the jeep, "It's mine!"

Alex's jaw dropped and he looked back and forth between the jeep and his giggling girlfriend. "Dude! Aw I owe Jamie ten bucks! I said it was Rogue's and he said it wasn't!"

Cassie pouted, "You poor thing!" she kissed him on the cheek and giggled again. She got in her jeep and waved at Kitty and Betsy. They got in and Cassie looked around, "Where's Laura?"

Kitty spoke, "Logan, like, picked her up last period."

Cassie shrugged and looked at Alex and Ray, "I can fit two more, want a ride?"

Alex grinned and hopped in beside Betsy, "Sure." Cassie looked at Ray, "How about you?" Betsy, Kitty, and Cassie all leaned in close to each other and blinked their eyes.

Ray shook his head, "Nah, I gotta give Rahne, Tabitha, Sam, Amara, and Kurt rides home. Later." He waved as he walked away.

Cassie shrugged, "Oh well." She gunned the gas and drove out of the school.

* * *

John watched as Cassie pulled out of the parking lot. He a pocket sized lighter out of his bag. He flipped it on and looked at the flame. He waved his hand over it and the flame followed the motions of his hand. He moved his hand beside the lighter and the flame jumped into his palm. He closed the lighter and put it in his pocket. The flame stayed in his palm and he clenched his fist, extinguishing it. Lance walked up behind him, "Come on if you want a ride, Pyro."

John shoved him, "Don't call me that mate. We don't want those X-goons ta know I'm a Brotherhood bloke, do ya?"

Lance backed off, "Sorry man."

John shrugged it off, "Just hurry up."


	8. First Days: Part 2

Disclaimer: If I owned X-Men Gambit and X-23 would've been on the team from the begining, Rogue would get control of her powers in like the 2nd season, MUCH MORE ROMY would've been incorperated, and Spyke would've been replaced with Marrow. So, yeah. I don't own X-Men.

**Okay so Rachel Summers (AKA Pheonix or Pheanix or whaterver) Comes in in this chapter. If you want the connection between her and a certain boy to further just review and tell me! Oh! And if you want to see any other character or Ryan from the begining come in just tell me :).**

* * *

Jordan was sitting in front of the Professor, looking at the ground. The Professor cleared his throat and Jordan didn't look up. The Professor pursed his lips, "Hello Jordan. I am Professor Xavier. I understand you have a mutant ability?" Jordan nodded without looking up and someone walked into the room. Jordan jumped out of his seat and suddenly had two sai in his hands and in a fighting stance. A teen with red glasses ushered three others behind him.

Jordan growled softly and his hands tightened around his sai. The Professor cleared his throat and Jordan looked at him, "Jordan, this is Scott Summers. He is a _friend_." At the word friend Jordan relaxed and looked Summers over. Without a word he sat back down and continued staring at the floor. Scott stuck a hand out and Jordan jumped.

"Hi. I'm Scott. What's your power?" Jordan looked at him in surprise.

"Power? Do you mean mutation?"

Scott nodded and Jordan shrugged, "It's hard to explain…"

Scott made a gesture for him to stand, "Show us."

Jordan stared at him, trying to decide if he was serious or not. Then he stood and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Back up." They did as asked and waited. They didn't wait long. Jordan yanked his hands out of his pockets and two sword handles were thrown into the air. When they reached the climax of their arch blades came out of them and extended into swords. Jordan caught them and started twirling them like batons in front of him. Then he stopped suddenly and stabbed the swords into the ground beside him. Out of nowhere he produced two sai and twirled them with his fingers. Then he stood straight and slipped his sai into two belt loops. He yanked his swords out of the ground and pressed a button on the bottom of the hilt. After slipping them into his pockets he sat back down, leaving Scott to gape.

He inspected a finger nail and started chewing on a cuticle when Scott cleared his throat, "Um. This is Jean, Jamie, and Warren."

Jean smiled, "Hi." Warren nodded.

Jamie ran over to Jordan, "That was so cool! What other weapons can you use? What else can you do? Can you show me how to do that? I _really_ think your swords are cool!"

Jordan blinked, "Uh… Thanks. Any kind of close range combat. I have this thing where I can sense if there are any weapons in the area and I almost never get hurt, I've got good reflexes. Sure. Thanks I made them myself."

Jamie's eyes glittered with excitement, "Come on! I'll show you around!" then he pulled Jordan away.

* * *

Jordan collapsed on the couch and groaned, "My legs hurt." Jamie laughed. Jordan raised an eyebrow, "Did I say something funny?"

Jamie shook his head violently, "No! I just… You're the only one my age around here. And you're way cooler than I am." Jordan laughed and Jamie looked at his feet.

Jordan raised an eyebrow, "So you're 13 huh?" Jamie nodded. Jordan rubbed his hands together, "Ever had a sleep over?" Jamie blinked and Jordan grinned, "C'mon." Jamie followed Jordan out of the room and into the kitchen where he clapped his hands. Everyone looked at him, "Hi. I'm Jordan. Jamie here" He threw an arm over Jamie's shoulder, "thinks it would be a good idea to have a little slumber party to get me acquainted with some of you. Come if you want! See ya!" then he was pulled into his room.

* * *

Jamie paced around while Jordan sat peacefully on the ground, "I don't think this is a good idea. What if no one comes? What if…"

Jordan kept his eyes closed, "Chill dude. Just be mellow." Jamie glared at him and a smile tugged at Jordan's lips, "Sorry." Jamie opened his mouth to argue when someone knocked on the door. Jordan opened his eyes and smirked, "Told ya. Come in!"

Summers opened the door and walked in, "This was actually a good idea so I brought some friends." A blue elf, a small girl, Jean, a girl with auburn hair, a boy with red eyes, and a strawberry-blonde headed girl followed him into the room. Jamie's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

The blonde head huddled close to Jean and stared at the ground. Jordan stuck his hand out to her, "I'm Jordan." She shook his hand, "Rachel." He flashed a cheeky smile and sat down on the ground, "Who wants to play the ice-breaker game?" Everyone sat down in a circle and Jordan smiled, "I'll start. I'm Jordan and I'm thirteen. When I was 10 I got my first sword. The next day I had to use it. To cut my kite down from a tree."

Jamie laughed, "I'm Jamie and I'm thirteen. Last year I sent a clone on a blind date because I was sick. He has yet to return."

"I'm Jean. Um… I've never kissed a boy."

"Scott. I uh… had a crush on my 5th grade teacher."

"Who hasn't? Oh. I'm Remy. I was married when I was 13."

"WHAT!? We gonna have a talk about that later. Rogue. I like havin my hair braided and stuff like that."

Everyone stopped to look at her. She raises an eyebrow, "What?"

"Um… I'm Kitty. I had a crush at someone at the institute for a long time."

"Kurt. I had a crush on Kitty for a year."

"I'm Rachel. I'm Jean's god-daughter. I'm visiting."

Jordan flashed a smile her direction and looked at Scott, "Want to play a video game?"

* * *

_Two hours later, 10:00 PM…_

Scott dropped his arms to his sides, defeated, "I never should have agreed to play Wii Boxing with you. That's the third time you beat me!"

Jordan shrugged, "Hand to hand, close range, same difference."

Jamie shook his head, "I don't care. I wanna play racing now."

Rogue's head shot up from the book she was reading, "Racing? I'm out."

Kitty giggled, "I can, like, do your hair and stuff."

Rogue shrugged and Remy sat down beside Jordan, "I'll play."

Jordan looked at Remy, "How old are you?"

Remy blinked, "22. Why?"

"Rogue. How old are you?"

"I'm 17."

Jordan counted on his fingers, "Okay. If she's 17 and you're 22 then you're… 5 years older. Rachel how old are you?"

Rachel blushed as all attention turned to her, "11. And a half."

Jordan nodded, "Okay. Thanks."

Rogue looked at Remy, "You're 22?!"

Remy blushed, "_Oui chér._ Remy is 22."

Rogue narrowed her eyes, "You realize that I think that's–"

Remy cut her off with a grin, "Cool? Or that it makes me even more awesome?"

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Stupid Cajun."

Jamie handed Remy, Jordan, Scott, and Kurt a controller, "Let's play!"

* * *

_11:30…_

Rachel sat down beside Jordan and watched the boy's race. Remy was in first, Jordan was right behind him, Jamie in 3rd, Kurt in 4th, and Scott in dead last. Jordan veered right and into a hidden shortcut. He came out right in front of Remy who groaned, "How'd you…!"

Jordan grinned after he beat Remy to the finish line, "I took a jab in the dark." Rachel tapped his shoulder and Jordan glanced at her then did a double take, "Cool hair."

Rachel blushed, "Thanks. Rogue cut it for me."

Remy raised an eyebrow, "Rogue knows how to cut hair? I just realized my hair is far too long. Oh Rogue!" He ran over and sat down in front of her, "I'm next."

Rogue blinked, "You want ya signature ponytail chopped off?"

Remy nodded once, "If it means your fingers are in my hair, _chér_, yes."

Rogue rolled her eyes and started snipping his hair.

Jordan looked a Rachel's, now boy-style short, hair and nodded in approval, "It's nice."

Rachel smiled shyly, "Thank you. I like your hair too."

Jordan ran a hand through said hair, "Really? I didn't even brush it today…"

Rachel giggled, "I like it because it's actually black not dark brown or anything."

Jordan chuckled, "Thank you? I probably need it cut though."

Rachel blushed and Jean walked over, "What's up Ray? You okay?"

Rachel's eyes widened and she shook her head, "No…! I mean… yes… I mean…"

Jordan smiled calmly up at Jean from is spot on the floor, "Hi Jean. I just asked her if she knew how to cut hair."

Jean narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "Well she doesn't. So leave her alone."

Rachel glanced at Jordan, "Its fine Jean. He wasn't being rude."

Jean looked at her in surprise, "Oh. Okay. Tell me if you need me."

Jean walked away and Jordan snickered. Rachel blushed and looked at her feet, "Sorry. Jean can be kinda over-protective. Or a lot."

Jordan chuckled, "I wish my dad had cared about me even a little. I lived alone from age 7 on. I never really had a family, except my sister but she left when I did."

Rachel smiled shyly at him, "Now you do."

* * *

**I know it took ****forever**** to upload so I apologize but I thought you should get to know the mysterious Jordan. The next chappie will be longer! I swear!**


	9. Episode Seven: Feelings Change

Disclaimer: If I didn't own it last time, what makes you think it would change in these last few days?

**Okay so lots of different stuff happens in this chapter so be warned. So, any way, nothing... wait... no one new in this chapter so... Enjoy!**

* * *

Cassie rolled over in bed and pulled the pillow over her head. She groaned as someone knocked on the door and shouted in a whining tone, "What?!"

Betsy shouted through the door, "Danger room session in ten, love!"

Cassie sat up in bed and yawned, "Fine." She rubbed sleep out of her eyes and looked at the clock. She moaned and fell back. "It's 4 in the morning! WHY!?"she shouted at the ceiling.

She rolled out of bed and went to her closet. She found her uniform and pulled her hair back, "Well, time to get to work."

* * *

Cassie ran to the danger room and punched in the access code. The door opened and Cassie ran in. She pointed a finger in Bobby's direction, "Oh I'm gonna get you, ice-boy!" Bobby yelped and ducked behind Jubilee.

Jubilee looked at Cassie, "What did he do?"

Cassie crossed her arms and looked at Jubilee, "He switched my toothpaste out for denture glue! Denture Glue!" Jubilee continued blocking Bobby from Cassie. Kitty laughed as Betsy tried to calm Cassie down, but it was obvious that Betsy agreed with what Cassie was doing. Logan walked in, "Okay everyone ready?"

He saw that Cassie was practically being held back by Kitty and Betsy, and that Bobby was hiding behind Jubilee, "What's going on here?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Logan. Logan spoke, "Well?"

Cassie pointed accusingly at Bobby, "Ice-boy over here, switched my toothpaste with denture glue."

Logan looked at Bobby, "Ice-cube?"

Bobby shrugged, "It was a harmless prank."

Cassie growled, "The prank might've been harmless, but I'm not."

Logan whistled and Cassie stopped, "Okay, today's exercise is about leadership. Blue Moon, Shadowcat, Phylocke, Iceman, and Jubilee are on the team representing the X-Men. Havock, Rogue, Nightcrawler, and Cannonball are the Brotherhood. You have five minutes to decide who the leader is. Don't tell the other team or me. Go." Logan left and the teams started talking.

* * *

"I vote Cassie."

"Thanks! Still mad at you though."

"Who's this Blue Moon bloke?"

"Phylocke! That's, like, Cassie!"

"Ohhh! That makes sense. I was wondering that too. But I vote Bobby."

"Of course you do Jubilee."

"Hey! That hurt!"

"Call it revenge for this morning, Drake."

"Fair enough."

"Guys! We need, like, to decide who's gonna lead!"

"I still vote Cassie."

"Ditto for me, chaps."

"Same."

"Aww! I wanted Bobby!"

"Thanks Jubilee. But no."

"*sigh* Fine…Blue Moon."

"Then it's decided."

* * *

Logan walked back into the room, "Times up!" the groups split, "If you don't have a captain, too bad. Brotherhood is going to be hiding in the forest," as he spoke the room changed in to a forest and they were standing in a clearing, "while the X-Men make a plan. The goal is to defeat all of the Brotherhood and meet back here before the second buzzer sounds. The first buzzer sounds after 5 minutes, then 30 minutes after that the second buzzer goes off. When the buzzer sounds for the first time, the X-Men must put their plan into action. Go." He walked out again.

* * *

Betsy watched as the 'Brotherhood' ran off. Then she crouched down beside Kitty, "What's up."

Blue Moon dragged a finger through the dirt, drawing a small circle and a bigger one around it, "Okay. The big circle marks the outline of the forest, the smaller one marks the clearing. Iceman goes south into the forest, Jubilee goes north, Shadowcat west, and I'll go east. Phylocke," Blue Moon looked over at Betsy, "You stay in the sky. Give us warnings, when you can, and help out when needed."

Betsy nodded, "Brilliant."

Cassie dragged her fingers making four more lines, one north, one south, one east, and one west. "Deal?" The team nodded.

Blue Moon turned on her communicator, then instructed the others to do the same. The buzzer sounded and Phylocke flew up into the air. She looked down at her scrambling teammates, "You're _other_ south, Jubilee love."

Jubilee stopped running north and started south, "Sorry I got a D in geography this semester."

Betsy laughed and flew higher. She tapped her communicator, "Blue Moon?"

Feedback then Cassie responded, "What is it Phylocke?"

Phylocke flew east, "There's a river 20 feet to your left. Could give you a tad advantage."

Cassie changed directions and headed to the river, "Thanks."

Phylocke flew farther west. "I see Havock!"

Betsy tapped her communicator, "Where?"

Jubilee was panting, "That was Bobby! I need to help!"

Phylocke interrupted her, "No. Keep on your path. I'll help the bloke." Phylocke flew off to Bobby.

* * *

Rogue hid behind a tree, waiting for someone to come out in her direction. The silence was broken when someone stepped on a twig, SNAP! Rogue heard a sharp intake of breath, "Stupid twig!" Rogue resisted the urge to stomp her foot. She was hoping that it was Cassie. Instead it was Kitty. Kitty phased through the tree beside Rogue.

She looked around and saw Rogue, "Rogue!"

She stumbled backwards and started running. Rouge ran after her, "Get back here Kitty!" Rogue did a handspring and a flying kick.

Kitty grunted as she landed on the ground, "Ow!" Rogue landed on her feet.

Kitty jumped up and Rogue swept her feet out from under her, "Oh no ya don't!" Rogue reached out to touch Kitty's face when Kitty phased through the ground. Rogue stomped her foot, "Kitty!" She shook a hand at the sky. "I'm gonna get…uh." Rogue fell to the ground.

Kitty stood behind her with a branch in her hands. She cringed when Rogue hit the ground, "Like, sorry Rogue." She spoke into her com-link, "Rogue's down."

* * *

Berzerker was by the water, he watched as Betsy flew up in the sky. Berzerker waited in a bush, with a hand over the rushing water. He heard someone coming out of the brush and charged his hand, "Come on. Come on…" Cassie walked out of the woods and looked around, Berzerker muttered, "Seriously?" Berzerker uncharged his hand and pulled it into the bush. Cassie heard the sound of moving leaves and raised her arms above her head. She spread out her arms and the water spread out 20 feet she dropped her hands and the water dropped. She crouched and looked around. A pile of rock behind her that started to rumble. Berzerker jumped out of his bush and ran towards Cassie, "Watch out!" He jumped and tackled her right before the rocks fell on her.

* * *

Cassie grunted and pushed him off of her, "What is wrong with you!?" She looked at the pile of rocks that laid where she was standing. She nudged Berzerker with her foot, "Hello?" he was out cold. She shrugged, "Berzerker's out."

Jubilee came in through the come-link, "Kurt's down for the count."

Phylocke spoke, "Flying me and Ice-Man to the clearing."

Cassie nodded, "Everyone head to the clearing!" she started running to the clearing.

* * *

Betsy grunted and almost dropped Bobby, "Uh! Bugger, what have you been eating Bobby?"

Bobby's face was pale, "Please don't drop me."

Phylocke groaned and floated down to the clearing. She dropped Bobby and fell to her knees. Kitty helped her up and spoke, "Yay! We all made it back."

The buzzer sounded and the scene changed back to the danger room. Around the room the 'Brotherhood' woke up. Logan walked in and clapped, "Nice job. Now X-Men; who was your leader?" Betsy shoved Cassie forward.

She glared at her, "I am."

Rogue huffed, "Figures." Cassie blinked and moved back.

Logan nodded, "Nice. You show potential leadership. Who was leading the Brotherhood?"

Rogue and Berzerker were pushed forward, "They vere." Rogue rolled her eyes and Berzerker rubbed his head.

Logan nodded, "Work harder on observing situations. This session is over. Get ready for school, it starts in two hours." He left the room.

* * *

Betsy walked out with her arms around Cassie and Kitty. Rogue walked in front of them and Cassie called out, " Hey, Rogue!"

Rogue turned, "What?"

Cassie swallowed, "Earlier you said it figures that I was the captain. Why?"

Rogue rolled her eyes, "You're the newest of them all. Why wouldn't they put you to lead?" She sauntered away.

Cassie looked at Betsy, "Huh?"

Betsy patted her on the head,

"It's called sarcasm, love."

Cassie hit herself on the head, "Oh…"

Betsy laughed, "Nice job as the leader."

Cassie nodded, "Thanks. I just did what I thought would work."

Kitty laughed, "Well I'm glad Rogue didn't get my powers. My back hurts from where she hit me." Cassie giggled.

Betsy ran to her room to change for school.

* * *

Cassie changed into her clothes, the outfit with the green toboggan, and ran to breakfast. She grabbed a muffin and jugged a glass of milk. She ran out of the kitchen and wrote a quick note to Kitty;

_I need to do something before school. Sorry!_

_-Cassie_

Cassie shoved the muffin in her mouth and got on her motorcycle. She gunned the gas and rode out of the garage.

* * *

Lance walked into the drama classroom and sat his stuff down. He walked to the corner and stood.

* * *

Cassie walked into the drama classroom, "Mr. Ways?"

A boy walked out of the corner, "Hey."

Cassie backed up so that she was half way out of the door, "Who are you?"

He stuck out a hand, "Lance."

She just kept staring at him, "What are you doing here?"

He pulled his hand back, "Same as you."

Cassie snorted, "I doubt that."

Lance looked at her, "Look, my friend saw you hanging out with a lot of mutants. He wanted me to warn you, since you're new."

Cassie glared at him, "Have I talked to your friend before?"

Lance shook his head, "Nah. But he thinks you should know because mutants can be dangerous."

Cassie rolled her eyes, "Trust me. I know."

Lance raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

Cassie stepped forward and jabbed a finger in his chest, "Cause I'm a mutant. Tell your 'friend' that I can take care of myself." She looked up at him, because she was shorter, and glared at him, "Okay?"

Lance looked back at her, "Hey, no harm done. Just so you know, I don't have a problem with mutants."

Cassie pushed him back and looked at him, disgusted, "Then why would you tell me to back off of mutants?"

Lance held up his hands, "Hey, don't shoot the messenger. Just a question, are you an X-man?"

Cassie narrowed her eyes, "What do you care?"

Lance shrugged, "Hey, I know a guy who it didn't work out for. "

Cassie snorted, "If that ever becomes the case…." She walked out of the classroom.

She ran out to the cafeteria and went to the payphone. She dug out a coin and put it in. she dialed Kitty's number and waited for her to answer.

"Kitty?"

"Hello?"

"It's Cassie."

"Cassie? Where are you?"

"School."

"School?! Like, why are you there?"

"Had something I needed to do. Betsy can drive you, my car keys are under my pillow."

"Fine. But, like, why did you call?"

"A weird guy just talked to me. I went to my drama's teacher's classroom and he was there waiting for me."

"About what?"

"Being an X-Man. He said he knew a different mutant group."

"The Brotherhood. Did he say his name?"

"Yeah, Lance."

"Lance!?"

"Yeah… why?"

"Nothing. Like, gotta go. Bye!"

"See ya."

Kitty hung up and Cassie leaned up against the wall. She walked to the library and browsed through the sections. She didn't see anything appealing, so she sat down and took out her book. She opened her book and started reading.

She was reading for about fifteen minutes until a boy walked into the library. He walked behind the library desk and logged onto the computer.

He looked up and jumped when he saw Cassie, "What are you doing?"

She didn't look up from her book, "What's it look like I'm doing?" she said sarcastically.

The boy rolled his eyes, "I mean what are you doing here? I've never seen you here before."

Cassie continued reading, "What a coincidence. I've never seen you ever. I'm new, it's my second day."

They boy moved his glasses farther up his nose, "Oh. Sorry."

He didn't speak again and neither did Cassie. The bell rung and Cassie picked up her stuff, "See ya." She walked out.

* * *

John walked into the auditorium when lunch started. He waved to Mr. Ways, who was talking to a student, and sat down in the third row. He watched as many drama students walked in and blinked when Cassie did. Cassie smiled and waved at him. He did a small wave back and was surprised when she came over to sit next to him, "Hi, Aussie."

She sat her stuff down in the chair next to her. John looked over to her, "G'Day."

She nodded and narrowed her eyes, "What's wrong?"

John looked at her, "What do ya mean?"

She rolled her eyes, and slummed back into her chair, "Great! First I have a lesson at 4 in the morning, then I get cornered by a weird kid, and now you won't talk to me! Just great!"

John looked at her when she said that a kid had cornered her, "A Yank did what?"

Cassie looked at him, "Nothing. He just talked to me about…something."

John crossed his arms and looked at her seriously, "Sheila, I will make ya talk. Don't make me tickle you!"

She laughed, "Okay fine! Just don't tickle me! He talked to me about being a mutant."

John raised an eyebrow, "And are ya a mutant?"

Cassie nodded, "Yeah. Why?"

John laughed, "I am too!"

Cassie blushed, "Really?"

John leaned back and grinned, "Yep."

Cassie shoved his shoulder, "That's for not telling me earlier…"

John rubbed his shoulder, "Ow! You've got quite an arm there Sheila."

Cassie looked around and quickly pecked him on the cheek, "That's for telling me at all."

John rubbed his cheek, "Thank you?"

Cassie giggled and then grew serious, "That was just as friends. Don't get any ideas, Aussie."

* * *

Kitty was waiting for Lance by his jeep when school got out. He saw her and grinned, "Kitty!"

Kitty glared at him, "Lance."

Lance looked at her, confused, "What did I do?"

Kitty stomped her foot, "Like, yeah right Lance!"

Lance blinked, "What?"

Kitty grabbed his shirt collar, "You, like, talked to Cassie before school!"

Lance moved her hands down, "Yeah, so?"

She phased her hands out of his, "So?! She's an X-man!"

Lance shrugged, "So? I didn't know!"

Kitty stood up on her toes and looked him in the eyes, "Yeah right! Ooh! Sometimes you can be such a guy, Lance!"

Kitty turned on her heels and walked away, "Like, I don't know who you are anymore Lance!"

Lance shouted after Kitty, "Kitty! Come on, Kitty!" she kept walking.

* * *

Betsy pulled into the garage, "So you and Lance are in a spat. I'm sorry, cool-cat."

Kitty shrugged, "I don't care. He's lost his mind if he thinks he can, like, mess with Cassie and not have the X-Men on his tail." Her cell phone beeped and she pulled it out. She groaned, "Uh. It's a text from Lance."

Betsy laughed, "Whatever ya say, just don't kill the phone. Got it, love?"

Kitty giggled and nodded, "Can you type something for me?"

Betsy nodded and took the phone, "Shoot." Kitty went on a tirade and Betsy typed every word of it. 'Like's included. All of it translated into one thing: Kitty & Lance = NO MORE.

They got out of Cassie's car and Betsy handed Kitty her phone back. Kitty looked around, "Weird."

Betsy gave her a confused look, "What, love?"

Kitty looked at her, "Cassie's bike isn't here. Huh." Kitty shrugged and walked into the mansion with Betsy on her tail.

* * *

Cassie walked outside with John, "That was fun!"

John nodded, "Yeah. He usually keeps us later but.."

Cassie nodded, "See ya." She waved goodbye to John and ran over to her motorcycle. She straddled the seat and kicked the starter. She listened to the purr of the engine and rode off.

She got to the institute and got off her bike. She closed the garage door and walked into the house. "Cassie!"

She turned to find Kitty, "Guess what?"

Cassie laughed, "What?"

Kitty squealed and jumped up and down, "I broke up with my boyfriend!"

Cassie's eyes followed Kitty jumping, "Yay?"

Kitty giggled and stopped jumping, "I forgot to, like, mention this earlier but…my boyfriend was Lance."

The point of Kitty's jumping hit Cassie, "Oh! Then sweet!"

Cassie hugged Kitty and smiled, "Um…Kitty?"

Kitty didn't seem to hear her, "You know what else?"

Cassie bit her bottom lip, " Hey…Kitty?"

Kitty laughed, "Now I can ask out Peter if I want!"

Cassie cringed, "Kitty?"

She looked at Cassie, "What?" Cassie pulled her lips together and pointed behind Kitty. Kitty turned and blushed, "Hi Peter."

Piotr looked at Cassie and smiled shyly, "Yes."

Kitty looked at him. Confused she said, "Yes… what?"

Piotr nodded, "Yes I will accompany you on a date." Kitty blushed and ran off. Piotr looked at Cassie, "Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

The rest of the week went by fast and soon Friday night was upon them. Alex walked Cassie to her room, "You want ta hang out tomorrow?"

Cassie shook her head, "I can't. I have stuff for school."

Alex shrugged, "Okay." He waved bye and walked to his room.

* * *

Cassie waved to John and ran up to him. He was sitting by the river and he waved back. "Hey!"

John smiled, "G'Day."

They started walking and talking, "So… I'm a witch who was wounded by you and kill you with a spell? What do you do?"

John looked hurt, "I stand there looking ace."

Cassie laughed and clapped, "Thanks for thinking of everything."

She jumped up and hugged him. "Cassie?"

Cassie released John and turned around, "Alex?"

Cassie smiled genuinely, "Hi!" her smile faded when she saw Alex's face, "What's wrong."

Alex folded his arms, "I thought you had school stuff." Cassie blinked, "I do."

Alex glared at John, "Then what are you doing here, hugging him?" he stepped forward and looked at John, "Stay away from her."

Cassie started to speak but John interrupted her, "Its fine. See ya in class."

Cassie smiled sadly at him and turned towards Alex, "What in the world is wrong with you?!"

Alex glared at her, "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?"

Cassie growled in frustration, "You… you're… you're such a… a… jerk!" She shoved him and he was overwhelmed by water. Cassie blinked, "I'm so sorry… I … I didn't mean it.."

Alex stood up and snorted, "Yeah right." He blasted her with energy, "I didn't mean that either."

* * *

Cassie stood. She saw Alex. Her anger took over. A voice spoke in her head, _What a jerk! Give em what he's got comin! _She pulled the water forward and soon Alex was frozen in a block of ice. She walked over to her bike and rode away.

Kitty waved to Cassie as she walked into the living room, "Hey! How was the park?"

Cassie sat down in a chair, "Fine."

Kitty raised an eyebrow, "Have you seen Alex?"

Cassie stood, "Last I heard, he was 'chilling' at the park."

* * *

Cassie was sitting on her bed, music blaring, reading a magazine. She heard a knock and shouted, "Come in!" Laura came in and stabbed the boom-box. Cassie sat up, "Hey!"

Laura growled, "I found Alex at the park."

Cassie shrugged, "So?"

Laura crossed her arms, "Frozen in ice."

Cassie cringed, "Oh. Sorry." She opened her magazine and started to read. Laura shredded it. Cassie stood, "Hey! He got what he had coming!"

Laura backed up, "What do you mean?"

Cassie rolled her eyes, "He jumped to conclusions and blasted me!"

Laura narrowed her eyes, "After you sprayed him!"

Cassie pointed to the door and sat down on her bed, "If you're not going to believe me, then leave."

Laura unsheathed her claws and growled. Cassie stood and taunted her, "Take your best shot."

Kitty phased in through the wall, "OMG! Alex is in a…" She looked at Cassie and Laura, "What's going on here?"

Laura retracted her claws, "She froze Alex!"

Cassie crossed her arms, "Yeah? Well he deserved it."

Kitty looked at Cassie in disbelief, "What? But… why?"

Cassie scoffed, "I shouldn't have to explain anything to you two. You're supposed to be my friends." She pushed her way passed them and went to her closet. She came out wearing a blue one-piece and a towel slung over her shoulders, "I'm going to the beach." She picked up a bag and left her room.

Cassie pulled into the parking lot. She parked her jeep and got out. She grabbed her towel and bag, walked over to the sandy beach, and sighed. "Oi!" she turned and resisted the urge to drop her jaw. John was wearing nothing but orange swim-trunks. The Aussie ran up to her, "G'Day Sheila"

Cassie nodded, "Yeah. What are you doing here?"

John raised an eyebrow, "Hanging at the beach. Swimming."

Cassie snorted, "So a hothead like you is spending time at a beach. Swimming."

John grinned, "So… you think I'm hot?" Cassie groaned and started to walk away.

John walked beside her, "Where ya going?"

Cassie stopped walking and glared at him, "Why are you following me?"

John rubbed his neck, "No reason, Sheila. I'll leave if you want."

Cassie shook her head, "It's fine. Everyone's on my case because of Alex. He was such a jerk and everyone blames me." John shrugged and Cassie rolled her eyes. She gestured to the beach, "Wanna sit?"

John nodded, "Sure."

They talked and sunned. John fell asleep and Cassie sprayed him with water, "Wake up Aussie."

He jerked up and wiped water off of him, "Oi! What was that for?"

Cassie laughed, "That was for stalking me."

John muttered, "Fair enough." Cassie tackled him to the ground and then sat up on his stomach laughing. She moved off of him and sat on her knees. He sat up and she kept laughing. John sat there with a befuddled look on his face, "And that was for…?"

Cassie smiled, "Everything else." John blinked. Cassie bit her bottom lip, "Sorry."

John poked her in the stomach and said jokingly, "You should be."

* * *

Kitty nodded to the Professor, "So John is Pyro? Okay, but what about Alex? But why would Cassie attack Alex?"

The Professor shook his head, "I… don't know."

Kitty snapped her fingers, "Oh! Can you scan his mind or something?"

He sighed, "Not without permission from Alex."

Kitty sighed. She gasped, "Cassie! I hear her car!" she ran out of the room. Cassie came in the building wearing shorts and a tank-top. Cassie glanced at Kitty and kept walking.

Kitty blocked her path, "I, like, have something to talk to you about."

Cassie walked around her, "If it's about Alex, I don't care."

Kitty shook her head, "It's about John."

Cassie whipped around, "What about him?"

Kitty swallowed, "He's in the brotherhood. Calls himself Pyro. He can control fire like you can water."

Cassie ran a hand through her hair, "So?"

Kitty stepped back, "That's bad."

Cassie huffed, "I. Don't. Care."

Kitty stomped her foot, "You should!"

Cassie poked a finger in Kitty's shoulder with every word she spoke, "He believes me. He trusts me. That's enough for me."

Kitty blinked, "Trusts you?"

Cassie rolled her eyes, "That's what I said."

Kitty spoke, "Look, we trust you too."

Cassie scoffed, "Oh yeah? No one believes me about what happened or that Alex hurt _me _first. So tell me, how is it you trust me?" Kitty was at a loss for words.

Cassie clicked her tongue, "I thought so."

* * *

She ran into Scott in the hall, "What did you do to my brother?"

Cassie never stopped walking, "Why do you ask questions that you already know the answer to?"

Scott blocked her path, "Why!? We protect you and this is how you thank…" he was interrupted when Cassie started screaming at the top of her lungs. He covered his ears.

Cassie stopped screaming and shouted at him, "What is with you people?! Rogue, Laura, Kitty, and you. None of you trust me!" She shoved him out of her way and walked to her room, "Become an X-man! All mutants welcome! Yeah right." She slammed her door.

* * *

Kitty knocked on Cassie's door, "Cassie?" she knocked again. No answer. She phased in and gasped. Cassie's room was bare. Not even a note remained. She ran to the open window and saw Cassie's jeep pulling out. She yelled, "CASSIE!" Cassie didn't stop. Kitty phased down to the kitchen, "Cassie's gone!"

Scott didn't move, "So?"

Kitty slapped him on the head multiple times, "Snap out of it! Your brother wants to talk to you." Scott mumbled and walked to the infirmary. Kitty thought of what the Professor had said. That Alex wasn't completely in control of his emotions when he saw Cassie with John. That Alex wasn't thinking straight, that someone had a small hold on his mind. The Professor broke the hold but couldn't undo the damage done to Cassie by her fellow students.

* * *

**So... Yeah. Really different, I know. But is it good? I'm really sorry if you don't like the plot twist but it will be explained later. This was a lot of drama so... Oh! And Jordan will be in the next chapter.**


	10. Revealed Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't care, yada yada yada...

**Okay. So. Sorry about the big Drama Bomb last chappie but you will understand why Cassie 'overreacted' or what ever. No one new just major drama and minor laughs.**

* * *

Cassie pulled in and unloaded her jeep. She walked over to Sarah's house and knocked on the door. Sarah opened the door and said happily "Cassie!" she leaned back and shouted "MOM! MY FRIEND IS HERE!" She looked at Cassie and smiled "Come in!"

Cassie nodded and said, "Thanks Sarah."

Sarah waved it away and huffed "No problem! My brother just left for college so we have a spare room!"

Cassie laughed and dragged in her six bags. She let out a grunt "Ugh!"

Sarah giggled and grabbed two saying "Let me help." Sarah showed Cassie her room and grinned as she spoke "Here ya go! Sleep tight." Cassie smiled and Sarah left.

* * *

For the next month Cassie was a loner. She didn't talk to Kitty, Betsy, Laura, or Alex. Especially not Alex. Cassie ignored all of the X-Men. She sat anywhere in history as long as it wasn't beside Betsy, Alex, or Pyro. She didn't talk to anyone but Sarah. At lunch she sat alone and read. She ignored the looks from the X-Men table and from Pyro.

Alex tried apologizing, and she ignored him. Betsy and Kitty tried talking to her during history, and she would bury her nose deeper into her book. At lunch Jean sat with her once, but she glared at her until she left. Remy tried talking to her, but when she didn't respond, Rogue started up, and Remy ended up dragging her away. But she did get annoyed when Alex wouldn't leave her alone and she pushed him in a pond. Then took a picture.

* * *

Jordan sat on the floor in his room, meditating. Jamie came in and his eyes shot open as he reached for his swords. Seeing it was Jamie, he relaxed. Jamie smiled, "Wanna see something?"

Jordan shrugged and followed him to the edge of the balcony. He looked at the trees, and something caught his eye. He nudged Jamie and said curiously, "Hey. Look." He nodded his head to a figure sprinting across the yard. Jamie's eyes widened and Jordan looked at him grining as he spoke, "Wanna do something fun?" Then, he grabbed Jamie's arm and jumped off the balcony.

They followed Laura until she stopped in front of a museum. They hid in the bushes beside the museum, waiting. Jordan got bored of waiting and pulled out a box of cards hidden away in his belt. Jamie eyed them and asked "Where'd you get those?"

Jordan grinned and said "Stole em from Gambit." Jamie's jaw dropped, and Jordan started shuffling.

* * *

Drama class had a field trip, and Cassie went on it. Pyro boarded the bus after her and followed her to her seat where he asked "Can I sit here?"

She took out her book and scoffed "Don't care." Pyro nodded and sat. Cassie started reading, and Pyro stared at her. After a while it started to annoy her so she sighed and put the book down and glared at him "What are you doing?"

Pyro nodded to her shirt and replied "Thinking about following your instructions." She looked at her shirt, which read, 'Take a picture, it'll last longer.' She groaned and looked at him. He said, "Smile!" and her picture was taken. She rolled her eyes, and Pyro lifted a few strands of her hair saying, "I like what ya did to ya hair."

Cassie slapped his hand lightly and turned before he could see her blush. She cut it so that it was all like the right side, except her left side was still curly. She looked back at him, her face portraying no emotion. He looked at her and asked "So why ya been avoiding this Aussie?"

Cassie ignored him and opened her book. Pyro kept talking, joking around, and goofing off. She didn't talk until they got to the river. She looked at him and ground out "Get up." He followed her orders and stood. She pushed pass him and got off the bus.

* * *

Jamie pumped his fists and cheered, "Yes!"

Jordan rolled his eyes and rearranged his cards and said, "It's just go-fish Jamie. Not like its poker or something."

Jamie grinned and replied, "One man's go-fish is another boy's happiness."

Jordan laughed and hushed himself as a boy had just appeared beside Laura. He elbowed Jamie and whispered, "Look!" Jamie's eyes followed Jordan's line of sight and he let out a strangled gasp. Standing beside Laura was Peitro. Why wasn't she tearing him to shreds? They walked into the museum and Jamie started to get up. Jordan stopped him and whispered, "Don't. This is the only exit. We'll wait for them here. Got any two's?"

* * *

Mr. Ways was explaining how nature had inspired many plays and poems. He went into a tirade about how the dam built upstream has caused the off-balance of the ecosystem. While he was talking, the dam started to crack. Everyone started freaking out and running to the bus. Cassie looked up and saw the X-jet. The jet landed, and Scott, Rogue, and Betsy got out. Rogue started helping people into the bus and Scott was shooting a ditch into the ground for the oncoming water.

Betsy was trying to hold back the water once the dam had burst but failing. Cassie looked back at Pyro and ordered "Get on the bus and make it leave."

Pyro reluctantly ran to the bus. The bus started to drive away, and a huge wave started coming. Cassie held her hands up and the water stopped. She groaned in pain, for she was lifting 2 tons of water without help. Scott looked at Betsy and shouted"How did you…?"

Betsy shook her head and shouted back, "I'm not."

Cassie shouted "Get in the jet!" The small team looked at her in shock. Rogue started to say something, but Cassie interrupted her by screaming, "I SAID GET IN THE JET!" They ran for the jet and boarded. Cassie was pressured to her knees as the weight of the water was getting too heavy. She shook of the feeling and stood. She was going to hold the water back until everyone was safe. When the bus was far enough away and the jet was in the sky, she dropped to her knees again. The water was released and came rushing forward. Cassie groaned softly and blacked out.

* * *

Jordan grinned and asked "Got any three's?"

Jamie groaned and tossed his last card at Jordan "You win again!"

Jordan bowed to his invisible audience saying "Thank you thank you." then he stood and spoke "Come on. I think they're coming out." Jamie nodded and looked at the door. Laura came walking out, standing extremely close to Pietro. They started walking and Jamie made like he was going to follow them when Jordan put a hand on his arm and said, "They're going to the park. I know a short cut. Come on." He pulled him away.

* * *

Laura laughed at something Pietro said and Jamie groaned. They'd been sitting there for at least an hour and all they had done was talk. Laura sneezed and Jamie felt Jordan stiffen due to the lack of personal space in the bush they were in.

Laura sniffed the air and growled, "Get out of there Jamie! And whoever you've got with you!"

Jordan walked calmly out of the bush and smiled at Laura saying, "Hello! Wonderful day for a walk!"

Laura narrowed her eyes, still growling "What are you doing here Jordan?"

Jamie glared at Pietro and spat, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Pietro blinked, "Um…"

Jordan rolled his eyes and muttered something and Pietro zoomed in front of him and said, "Did-you-say- something?"

Jordan stared back and scoffed, "Yeah, I did. I said either talk now or I'll call Wolverine. Your choice! One… two… three…"

Pietro's eyes widened and he waved his hands around practicaly shouting, "Okay-okay! I'm-dating-Laura!"

Jordan's eyes flickered to Laura and then settled on Peitro almost growling like Laura, "Hurt her… I hurt you." Then, he waved cheerily and strode away with Jamie in tow.

* * *

Pyro slammed the door and Lance came out from the kitchen saying "What's up?"

Pyro glared at him and ground out, "A Sheila just saved thirty people, three X-Men, and me."

Lance shrugged and yawned "So?"

Pyro grabbed him by the collar speaking dangerously low, "I left her for dead." Lance gave him a look that said 'go on'. Pyro pushed him into the wall muttering, "Stupid yank." Pyro walked back outside and burned down a tree.

* * *

Cassie was soaking wet and shivering. Her clothes were thin and plastered to her body. She was too exhausted to even open her eyes, but her mind was running 150 mph. "Keep breathing. Good. Now move your legs. Ow! Never mind. Just keep breathing. Don't stop breathing…" She had stayed in the fetal position for whoever knows how long when she felt pressure under her chin. Then, she felt herself being lifted and moved then sat down on dry ground. A thin material was laid on her, and she felt a tear run down her cheek. Then, she felt a hand wipe it away and heard the crackle of fire. Cassie welcomed the warmth and sighed slightly. Someone wrapped an arm around her and she curled up closer to them. Whoever they were, they radiated heat and Cassie felt herself slowly warming. Then, she felt the person lifting and heard a small explosion. She vaguely heard talking, and then, she was lifted again. This person was _definitely _male, based on his muscular arms. She curled up slightly, and the arms tightened around her protectively. Then, the thin fabric was draped over her again before she passed out.

* * *

Cassie groaned and woke up in a hospital bed. In a chair beside her sat Kitty. Cassie spoke, "Great. I'm back here."

Kitty blinked and spoke happily, "Cassie! You're awake!"

Cassie groaned, "Great. Here comes the Calvary." Berzerker, Piotr, and Betsy barged into the room. They all started talking, and Cassie rolled her eyes. When they started asking her questions she shouted, "ENOUGH!" She stood and put her hands on the hips of her wet jeans saying "You didn't care before so why do you care now? I'm going home."

Berzerker tried to block her path and said, "What?"

Cassie rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue "Look. Last time I was here, no one cared if I was hurt. Don't go changing it on my account." No one said a word. Everyone stared at her as she headed for the door.

She stopped when she saw a jacket sitting in a chair in the corner and asked, "Who's is that?"

Kitty looked at the jacket and replied, "I don't know. Cyclops said that you would know. He said someone gave it to you."

Cassie scoffed and picked it up. She muttered under her breath, "Stupid Aussie."

Kitty looked at her and said questioningly, "What did you say?"

Cassie shook her head and sighed, "Nothing."

She pulled on the jacket and ignored the looks she got from the X-Men when she did. It was soft, made of a brown leather, and way too big for her, but she felt good wearing it. She moved her hands and pulled all of the water from her clothes. She evaporated it and walked out. She groaned and continued walking, because her jeep was at Sarah's.

Kitty ran out shouting, "Hey Cassie!" Cassie turned around and Kitty ran up behind her panting, "You don't have to leave. You could come back."

Cassie shook her head and sighed again, "No. I need some time to think."

Kitty pouted, "Okay, see ya." Cassie continued walking.

She came upon the brotherhood boarding school and ducked behind a tree front of it. Pyro came out of the front door with a trash-bag. She walked slowly in front of the house and resisted the urge to smile when Pyro saw her. He called out, "Oi!" as he dumped the trash into the can. She continued walking and her ran up to her saying, "You alright?"

Cassie shrugged nonchalantly and yawned, "Sure."

He looked at her and nodded to the jacket asking, "Why you wearing that old thing?"

Cassie stuffed her hands in the pockets of the jacket and laughed slightly, "Why not?"

Pyro shrugged and spoke softly, "I ought ta thank ya for saving my hide."

Cassie stopped walking when they got to the forest and replied, "You're welcome." Cassie nodded and ran into the forest.

* * *

Rahne blinked away tears and sobbed, "Why?"

Ray's shoulders slummed and he sighed, "I just… look I'm sorry Rahne. But I'm not feeling it anymore."

Rahne spoke sadly, "I understand. See ya Ray." She pecked him on the cheek and walked away. Ray rubbed his neck. He felt bad about breaking up with her. He sat in the living room, waiting for her to get back.

* * *

Cassie looked behind her. Pyro was following her asking, "Where ya goin, Sheila?"

Cassie grinned, "You'll see." She kept running until they came upon a small clearing near a river. Cassie kneeled by the river and put her hand in it.

She released a pleasant sigh, and Pyro stood beside her, "So… you brought me out here for this?" Cassie shook her head and stood.

She kicked him in the shin, "That's for not leaving me alone for a month."

Pyro yelped in pain, "Ow! You're abusive to this Aussie." Cassie waited for him to stop hopping and laughed. He stopped and looked at her, "What?" She pulled her lips together. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot, "What's going through your head Sheila?"

Cassie sat down again, "Nothing."

Pyro sat down beside her, "Oh no ya don't! I was just attacked by you! You better tell me what you were going to do."

He started tickling her, and she laughed, "Stop! Stop!" She got up and started running, "You can't catch me!"

He stood up and chuckled, "Oh yeah?" He tackled her, and they started tumbling down a hill laughing. The stopped at the bottom, a few feet apart.

* * *

Cassie sat up. Pyro sat up, laughing.

Cassie hugged her knees and sighed, "Sorry."

Pyro cocked his head and asked, "For what?"

Cassie sighed, "I've treated you awfully for a month and you're the only one who doesn't deserve it. I'm so sorry."

Pyro was weighed down with guilt as he spoke, "Cass…?" Cassie looked at him. He swallowed, "I need ta tell ya something."

She looked at him with big innocent eyes and said innocently, "Yeah?"

Pyro looked at the ground saying, "I'm with the brotherhood."

Cassie nodded and said, "And?"

Pyro sighed and said, "The reason I started being your friend was because… they want me ta persuade ya ta join."

Cassie released her legs and stood speaking softly, "So… you… you never…"

Pyro held up his hands and spoke, "Cassie. Just listen..."

Cassie glared at him and shouted, "You're worse than the X-Men! You… you tricked me! I believe that you're actually my friend when it's all just a trick!"

Cassie started crying and Pyro stood and swallowed, "Cassie…"

She screamed at him, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She spread her hands and the fast river came directly towards Pyro. Pyro gasped and held his breath. Cassie dropped her hands and sat. She buried her face in her knees and sobbed.

Pyro coughed out water, "Sheila…"

Cassie didn't look up while she said, "Why can't you just leave me alone? Please." She didn't sound angry, just heartbroken. Pyro walked away.

* * *

Berzerker saw Kitty walk in and asked, "So is Casanova coming back?"

Kitty shook her head and sighed, "No. She said she needed time." She looked around, "Where's Rahne?"

Berzerker shrugged and yawned, "Don't know."

Kitty looked at him and said, "Why not? She is your girlfriend."

Berzerker stood and shook his head laughing slightly, "Not anymore."

Kitty gasped slightly, "You mean… you like… wow."

Berzerker blinked in amazement, "You can tell why I broke up with her?"

Kitty mused, "Maybe…"

Berzerker shook his head and said, "Whatever. I'll just talk to her at school."

* * *

**So? Whadda think? If you think I should delete the last few chappies and rewrite it all just say so. Not saying I'll listen but...**


	11. Otherwise Known As A Team Of One

Disclaimer: I OWN NOZING!

**Sorry it took so long. And props to whoever can figure out the codenames of at least half the kids!**

* * *

Cassie glared at Pyro as he walked away. When he was out of earshot she fell to the ground. She looked at the river, "Why do these things always happen to me?" She leaned back in the grass on her back. She looked at the sky, "If anyone knew what my life was really like before the X-Men… not even the brotherhood would accept me." She closed her eyes and breathed in through her nose. She took deep breaths and opened her eyes when she heard water sloshing. She looked at the river, "What the…?"

She took a deep breath and released it. The water in the river moved in a wave. Cassie whistled and the water rippled. She laughed and slid her foot. The water moved and Cassie smiled happily, "Cool." Cassie moved her arms like an orchestra conductor and the water spread out in twenty tentacles. She laughed happily and dropped her arms. She looked at the water, "I wonder…" She closed her eyes and concentrated on the water. She didn't move her hands, feet, or anything. She opened her eyes and gasped. In front of her there was a large wall of water completely still, no currents or ripples. She blinked and a smile grew across her face.

She bit her lip and clenched her fists. The water turned into two large orbs of water. She punched the air in the motions Sarah taught her for the punching bag. The orbs followed her motions. She swept her leg and another orb floated up and followed her motions. She continued fighting the air. She did Karate, Boxing, and MMA fighting styles. She laughed and plopped down on the ground. She stared at her hands, "I thought I could only use my hands."

She heard a twig snap and spun around, "Who's there?"

A little girl with black hair walked out of the trees, "Did… did you do that with water."

Cassie nodded, "Yes. Yes I did. Who are you?"

The little girl came farther out of the forest, "I'm Noriko." Cassie sat back down and motioned for Noriko to sit by her.

Noriko sat next to her, "Are you a hero?"

Cassie blinked at her, "A… hero?"

Noriko nodded, "Like the ones on TV."

Cassie nodded, "I guess. How old are you?"

The small child climbed into Cassie's lap, "5."

Cassie sat Noriko on her leg, "Are you a hero?"

Noriko sucked her thumb, "A little."

Cassie looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Noriko put her thumb down, "I have super powers but I don't know how to use them."

Cassie looked at her in shock. This little five year old girl already had the X-gene. Cassie cocked her head, "Do you have a home?"

Noriko shook her head, "No. My mommy and daddy were scared of me so I ran away."

She looked at Cassie, "Do you have a home?"

Cassie bit her lip, "Kind of. I live with a friend."

Noriko pointed at the place she came out of, "I sleep in there. Can I come home with you?"

Cassie sighed, "I can ask. But you have to be polite and quiet. Okay?" Noriko nodded and made a motion like she was zipping her lips. Cassie ran her tongue over her teeth, "Noriko, huh? Can I call you Riko?"

Noriko nodded, "I like it."

Cassie laughed, "Want me to carry you?"

Riko nodded excitedly. Cassie laughed and Riko got on her back. Cassie laughed and ran off with Riko on her back. Riko giggled and stopped abruptly, "Who's that?"

Cassie looked at who she was pointing to and gasped softly, "That's no one Riko."

Riko slid off of Cassie's back, "He's coming over here." Riko grabbed Cassie's hand.

Alex walked up to Cassie, "Hi Cassie." He looked at Riko, "Hello. And who are you?"

Riko hid behind Cassie's leg and whimpered. Cassie looked at her, "It's going to be okay, Riko." She looked back at Alex, "Look at this. It's the boy who made my life miserable."

Alex looked at her, "I really am sorry Cassie."

Cassie rolled her eyes, "Everyone's sorry. But no one's apologized." Cassie bent down and picked up Riko, "Goodbye Alex." Cassie walked away from Alex.

Riko looked at her, "He looked sad."

Cassie looked at her, "Yeah, well. He has reason to be."

* * *

Sarah was crying when she opened the door for Cassie. She saw the little girl sleeping with her head resting on Cassie's shoulder and blinked, "Who's that?"

Cassie smiled slightly, "Her name is Noriko." Noriko moved in her sleep. Cassie walked in and sat Noriko on the couch. She turned to Sarah, "What happened?" Cassie looked around, "Where's your mom?" Sarah hugged Cassie's waist and Cassie patted her back awkwardly.

Sarah sobbed, "My mom left me."

Cassie gasped, "What? Why?"

Sarah released her, "I'm a mutant!"

Cassie's eyes widened and she blinked, "What? Since when?"

Sarah kept crying, "A few minutes ago I was stretching and… and…"

Sarah grabbed something that looked suspiciously like bone, "This came out!"

Cassie held it, "What is it?"

Sarah looked at her, "I ran some tests on it. It's made of the same material as the bones in my body!" Cassie sat on the couch and Sarah sat down beside her, "What am I going to do?"

Cassie looked at her and smiled, "I've got an idea. I just met Riko." Cassie gestured to the sleeping child, "She's a mutant and has no family. I'm mad at the X-Men, but you two need a teacher. And I think I can help."

Sarah bit her lip, "I guess it could work. And I have all of the money my mom left."

Cassie grinned, "Then it's settled."

Riko had woken up and rubbed her eyes, "Cassie?"

Cassie looked at her, "Yes?"

Riko yawned, "If you are going to teach me… can I bring a few friends?" Cassie looked at Sarah who shrugged.

Cassie looked back to Riko, "Sure."

* * *

Cassie laughed as she pulled into Sarah's driveway. She opened the doors to her jeep, "Everybody!" The eleven kids in her car looked at her. She smiled and pointed to Sarah's door, "Welcome to your new home!" they all yelled and cheered as they ran in. Cassie unlocked the door and they all ran inside.

Sarah gasped and looked at Riko, "This is a few friends?!"

Cassie laughed, "Sarah let me introduce to you…" She turned to the kids, "Line up!" they formed a line and all faced Sarah. Cassie giggled and started at the right.

She gestured to a small blonde girl who stepped forward, "Illyana, age 11."

The boy beside her stepped forward, "Sean, age 6."

"Angelica, age 8."

"Paige, age 13."

"David, age 10"

"Alison, age 6"

"Clarice, age 12."

"Neena, age 14."

"Monet, age 8."

"Noriko, age 5."

"…"

Cassie giggled and whispered to Sarah, "She doesn't talk much. Her name is Xi'an and she's 4 ½. "

Cassie clapped and they sat down. Sarah looked at her, "Are they all mutants?"

Cassie nodded, "They were living with Riko in the forest, and the older ones took care of the younger ones. They were a little unsure of me at first but I won their trust." Cassie yawned, "I'm tired." She ran off and came back with four blankets and a few pillows. She sat two of the blankets on the ground and put the pillows on top of them. Cassie pointed to them, "You sleep here. Oga-boga!" the kids laughed and then lied down. Cassie spread the remaining blankets over them and turned off the light.

* * *

Berzerker stared at Cassie. She looked… different. She wasn't wearing bright, happy, colors. Just black and white. He blinked, she was doing better before. Talking and joking with people. Now she was back to eating lunch alone and not talking to anyone at all.

Every once in a while, Cassie would look at her phone and laugh. Then she would look at the brotherhood and the X-Men tables.

Berzerker scratched his head and Kitty nudged him, "You, like, going to stop staring at her and eat or what?"

Berzerker looked at her, "Whatever."

* * *

Cassie was taking notes in drama class and acting like Pyro wasn't there. She was getting better at doing that, acting like she didn't care about any of them. It wasn't hard because she didn't care. Or at least she thought she didn't. Mr. Ways looked at the clock, "Hmm… We have 30 minutes left in class. Why don't I give you some free time, hmm?" the class cheered and Cassie rolled her eyes. Pyro flicked a bunched up piece of paper at her and she didn't move.

Cassie's phone buzzed and she looked around for Mr. Ways. He wasn't looking at her so she took it out. Neena had texted her again, "Cassie! Angie and David took Riko's teddy bear. What do I do!?"

Cassie giggled and replied, "Steal it back!"

She hit send and jumped when Pyro asked, "What cha doing Sheila?" Cassie ignored him and put her cell-phone in her pocket. She took out a notebook and wrote something in it. Pyro snatched it from her desk, "So this is what cha doing!" Cassie glared at him and grabbed for her book.

"Ah-ah-ah! First you have ta tell me who's texting ya!" she narrowed her eyes. He grinned, "Or I can read what you just wrote. What's it gonna be Sheila?" Cassie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Pyro shrugged and opened her notebook, "Interesting… interesting… **very **interesting!" Pyro tossed the book back, "Too bad I dunno who David and Sean are. Or I might tell them that ya cheating on them!"

Cassie laughed lightly and enjoyed the look on Pyro's face. He looked at her suspiciously, "Why are you laughing Sheila?" Cassie took out her phone.

Before she opened it, she glared at Pyro, "Touch my phone… and you die." Pyro shrugged.

She looked at the message from Neena, "It worked! Thanks Cassie! When are you coming home?"

Cassie typed back, "15 minutes. See ya then!" She hit reply and shoved it in her pocket.

Pyro raised an eyebrow, "That another bloke ya dating? Or is that the wax head?" Cassie shot him a 'roll-over-and-die' look and the bell rung. Cassie grabbed her bags and bolted out of the door.

* * *

Pyro followed Cassie on a motorcycle. He saw her pulling over into a driveway and he hid his bike in the trees. She jumped out of her jeep and a teenage girl opened the door. Multiple children came running out and hugged her. Pyro blinked. Cassie was happy and laughing. Cassie picked up a redhead boy and a blonde little girl. The teenager who opened the door laughed and ushered them inside.

Pyro blinked, "What are you doing with a bunch of ankle-biters?" He got on his bike and rode away to the brotherhood house.

* * *

Kitty sat down in the kitchen, "So… you think that Cassie has a friend that's teaching her how to use her mutant abilities?"

Berzerker nodded, "She kept getting texts at lunch and then she would look at us and the brotherhood."

Kitty knocked on his head, "Hell-oo? Is anyone home?"

Berzerker rubbed his head and Kitty sighed, "Cassie doesn't have any mutant friends anymore."

Berzerker shrugged, "Still…"

Kitty rolled her eyes, "She's a team of one! A one-man band! She went solo, remember?"

Berzerker rolled his eyes, "I don't care. I'm worried about her."

Kitty blinked and pouted, "Aww! It's soo adorable!"

Berzerker narrowed his eyes, "You want me to shock you while you're in the shower? No? Then shut it."

* * *

Cassie pulled on her sneakers and called out, "We're leaving in one minute!" Cassie walked outside and leaned up against her jeep. She watched as ten kids ran out and got in her jeep. Cassie shook her head, "I'm gonna need a bigger car." Cassie hopped in the driver's seat, "Sarah! You comin?"

Sarah walked out, "I don't think I can fit."

Cassie nodded to her bike, "Can you ride?"

Sarah shook her head, "I'll take my car."

Clarice and David started jumping, "Can we go with you?" Sarah nodded and they ran off with her."

Cassie laughed and looked back, "Everyone buckled up?" they nodded and Cassie drove away.

* * *

Cassie parked in front of the mall and looked back, "Okay, here's the deal. We all stay in a group and you always have to be within reach of someone else in that group. Understand?" the group nodded. Cassie smiled, "Good! Oh! And we are here for clothes and stuff for training only. Let's go!"

Neena held Alison and Sean's hands. Cassie picked up Riko and held Monet's hand. Sarah came up and picked up Paige. David picked up Xi. Angelica, Illyana, and Clarice walked in front of them. They walked into the mall and the younger ones let out a gasp. Cassie and Sarah laughed and they walked until they got to the escalator. Sarah got on, then the kids, and then Cassie holding Riko.

They reached the second floor and Riko laughed, "Look!" she pointed to a kids clothing store.

Cassie laughed, "Come on." She walked into the store with the kids in tow.

* * *

They stayed in the store for two hours and every child had three purchases; day clothes, pajamas, and workout clothes. David, Angelica, and Clarice held the bags. Cassie sighed and felt her jean leg being tugged. She looked down and saw Xi holding her arms up. Cassie bent down and picked her up. Xi laughed happily. Cassie giggled, "Who's hungry?" the children shouted their agreements. Xi, who was looking over Cassie's shoulder, whimpered.

Cassie turned around and saw Tabitha, Sam, and Betsy. Betsy blinked, "Cassie?" Cassie rearranged her hold on Xi and nodded.

Tabitha looked at all of the people behind her, "Who are they?"

Sarah was crouching beside Paige and she stood, "They're mutants."

Sam blinked, "But they're little kids!"

Cassie nodded, "So?"

Betsy looked at Xi, "How old are the blokes?"

Sarah stood beside Cassie, "Xi'an here is 4. Neena…"

Neena looked at them, "I'm fourteen." Cassie rubbed Xi's head, she was trembling.

Tabitha narrowed her eyes, "Why don't you bring them to the institute?"

Cassie passed Xi to Sarah, stepped closer to Tabitha, and whispered, "They've lived with each other for years. At the institute, they'd be overwhelmed." Cassie took Xi back, "We've got to go." Cassie walked around them and her group followed.

After they were done shopping they went to Sarah's house.

Cassie looked out at the bay behind her house. She snapped her fingers, "Sarah!"

Sarah came running out, "What's wrong?"

Cassie smiled excitedly, "I've got an idea. Bring the kids out here." Sarah nodded. Cassie ran and jumped into the water. She torpedoed down 15 feet and came upon a cave. She swam in and looked up. There was a pathway leading up. She swam up and found herself in an underwater cave. She laughed and took a breath of the air. She pulled herself out of the water and looked around. She laughed and dove back in.

* * *

Neena looked into the water, "I still don't see her!"

Sarah sighed, "Okay." She was about to suggest going inside when Cassie shot up out of the water.

She landed on her feet, "Ta-Da!" the children clapped. Cassie laughed excitedly, "I found a place for us to train! Come on!" Cassie looked to the water and clapped. The sound rippled the water and made a water tunnel straight down. Cassie laughed, "Come on! It's like a giant waterslide!" Neena shrugged and jumped in followed by the rest of them.

* * *

Cassie came up out of the water after everyone else had. She dried off their clothes, "Sit down in a circle." The children did as commanded. Cassie wiped off her hands and sat down with them, "First off, I have absolutely no idea what your abilities are. So we're going to go around in a circle telling each other what they are. I'll go first. I can control water. Any form; liquid, cloud, or ice. I can also melt, evaporate, and freeze it."

Neena nodded, "I can… alter luck to my favor. I'm pretty good with weapons and I can fight."

Clarice fingered her necklace, "I can teleport myself and others. But what made my parents and everyone else scared of me was how I look." She took off her necklace and her skin turned purple and her hair turned magenta. She put it back on and looked at David.

David looked around, "I can absorb the memories and skills of other people around me. But not their mutant abilities."

Angelica smiled, "I can make heat and fly!"

Monet blushed, "I am strong and I can fly."

Illyana nodded, "I can open a portal to another place and sense weird stuff. Oh! And I have a magic sword that is really not heavy"

Sean, "I can make loud sounds!"

Alison, "I make pretty lights."

Paige, "I have metal skin." Everyone stared at her and she blinked, "What?"

Cassie laughed and gestured to Riko, "I can shoot electricity. And I can absorb it too!"

Xi raised her hand, "I make animals do things. And I make people go to bed."

Sarah raised her hand, "My turn! I can make spikes shoot out of me."

Cassie shushed them, "Okay. Neena, Sarah, and I will be training you. I have a friend coming over and I think he can help. As she spoke a boy came down the water slide. Cassie looked at him and closed the slide.

Forge looked at her, "Cassie!"

Cassie grinned, "Hey Forge. These are the kids I was telling you about."

Forge looked at them, "Hiya kids!"

They waved at him and Cassie pointed up, "Can you give us a better way to get down here?"

Forge looked up, "Sure. Give me a few minutes."

Cassie rolled her eyes and turned to the kids, "Lesson one: Focus."

* * *

Betsy barged into the kitchen, "Cassie's being trained!"

Kitty looked at her, "WHAT!?"

Betsy looked at her, "We saw her at the mall, ten or twelve ankle biters with her. She said they were all mutants. The youngest was 4."

Kitty looked at Betsy, "But… but…"

Berzerker looked at her, "So much for your team of one."

Kitty looked at Betsy, "We have to tell the Professor!" Betsy nodded and ran off.

They ran into Xavier's office and explained what they heard. The Professor nodded, "I assumed this would happen. But a child possessing the X-gene is… it's almost unheard of. You saw she had at least ten with her?"

Betsy nodded, "The youngest was 4 Prof. She was four."

He sighed, "Someone is abusing a breakthrough in the X-gene. Children who have the X-gene are in danger. Along with Cassie."


	12. Practice Makes Perfect

Disclaimer: What's sad is I don't even own the energy to write something cute for the Disclaimer. So I own absolutly nothin.

**I'm so bored I'm uploading a lot of chapters. Still try to guess the kids!**

* * *

Cassie sat at the edge of the water, "Lesson one is about focus and control. Without focus you cannot be precise, and without control you can hurt yourself and others. To give an example, Sean…" Cassie made a sheet of thin ice, "Break this without moving."

Sean nodded and took a deep breath, "Cover your ears." He screeched and the ice broke.

Cassie smiled, "Good. Now break this."

Cassie made a block of ice a foot thick. Sean did as he did before but the ice didn't crack. He started breathing heavily, "I… can't… do it."

Cassie shook her head, "Yes you can. Your strength can't come from thin air. My strength varies depending on my moods and emotions."

She looked at Sean, "Try thinking back to when your powers manifested. Focus on that memory. Use that memory to break the ice." Sean sighed and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and screamed.

The ice shattered and he smiled, "I did it!"

Cassie gave him a high-five, "See?"

Forge came up behind him, "Nice dude. Cassie… I need help with Riko."

Cassie nodded and looked at the kids, "Stay here." Cassie walked with Forge to a crying Riko. "What happened?"

She looked at Forge. Forge gestured to Riko's hands, "She can't control what happens when she uses her powers. I can make her some gauntlets but it'll take about twenty minutes. So I'll be busy."

Cassie nodded, "Okay." She picked up Riko and started consoling her.

She walked back to her students. Cassie looked at Angelica, "Do you want to try?"

Angelica nodded. She rubbed her hands together and closed her eyes. Cassie made a statue that looked like a mini statue of liberty. Angelica opened her eyes and held out her hands, palms out, towards the statue. Her flames sputtered out weakly.

She sighed and looked at Cassie, "I thought of what you said but it didn't work. Why?"

Cassie put a hand on her shoulder, "It's not always the first time. For most of you, your mutations shouldn't have kicked in yet. Think of your favorite memory and focus on that. Okay?"

Angelica nodded and closed her eyes. She repeated her motions and the statue melted into a puddle. Cassie and the kids clapped.

Cassie looked at the others, "I'll make dummies and you do what I've been teaching."

She raised her hands and multiple statues of famous people came up. Each child went to a statue and started to practice, save a few. Cassie walked back over to Forge, "I've got a few questions."

Forge looked up, "Cassie! I was just about to come looking for you. What's up?"

Cassie sat down beside him, "First, did you finish the path you were talking about?"

Forge nodded, "Yep! It's an elevator. It goes up, down, left, and right. And it can hold all of you, me, and half the X-Men. Cool huh?"

Cassie nodded, "Second, would you mind coming around a few times a week for repairs, upgrades, and stuff we might need?"

Forge shrugged, "Sure."

Cassie smiled, "Third, how are the gauntlets coming?"

Forge grinned, "Done."

He held up two metal gauntlets and Cassie looked back at her students, "Riko! Come here!"

Riko came running and Cassie sat her in her lap, "What?"

Cassie pointed to Forge, "He's got something to give you."

Riko held out her hands, "Gimmie!"

Forge put the gauntlets on her hands, "These are going to let you use your powers. Let me turn em on…." He pressed a button on the gloves, "There! All set!" Riko laughed happily and ran off.

Cassie shook her head, "Finally, you won't tell the X-Men what we're doing here, will you?"

Forge shook his head, "Nah."

Cassie smiled, "Thank you Forge."

* * *

Cassie pulled into the dealership. She had talked to the owner over the phone; he said he could let her pay half of the normal price. It wasn't a surprise since she had put Neena on the phone to discuss price. Cassie picked up the keys and smiled as she walked out. She looked at Sarah and threw her the keys.

They were now the proud owners of an extra-large van that could fit 13 extra comfortably with a toddler seat already installed. Sarah drove off in the new van and Cassie in her jeep.

* * *

Pyro was watching Cassie tap her finger on her leg. The X-Men and the brotherhood were going to Sergeant Hawk's survival camp like every year. It wasn't just them. It was a lot of the Bayville high students. Including Cassie.

* * *

Berzerker was staring at Cassie. She was staring out the bus window and listing to something on an I-Pod. The bus stopped and Cassie looked at the driver. Her eyes wandered and fell on Berzerker. She narrowed her eyes and blew a piece of hair off of her face. She stood with everyone else and got off the bus. She leaned up against the bus.

* * *

Jean walked in and sat down beside Scott, "I'm back."

Scott smiled at her, "How'd your mission go?"

Jean shrugged, "When I got there everything was gone. I asked around but…"

Scott nodded, "Sorry."

Jean shrugged, "It's fine. Do you know where Rogue is?"

Scott shrugged, "Not here."

Jean smiled, "I've got something I need to do. See ya." She waved and a wicked smile crept upon her face as she left the room.

* * *

Berzerker saw Pyro talking to Cassie and her ignoring him. He said something and it ticked her off. She got mad and shoved him. She tried to walk away but he grabbed her hand. Berzerker shook his head and walked up behind Pyro. He tapped his shoulder, "I think she wants you to let her go."

Pyro turned around but didn't release his hold on her, "What do you want, light up boy?"

Berzerker lit up a hand and put it in his face, "You want ta go, hot stuff?"

Cassie yanked her hand out off Pyro's grip. She groaned, "You two are impossible! I can handle myself!" she pushed Pyro into Berzerker and they both fell. She scoffed and walked away. Berzerker pushed Pyro off of him and stood. He shook his head and went to stand by Magma and Boom-Boom.

* * *

Cassie was taking in the fresh air when Pyro walked up to her. He looked at her, "Hiya Sheila!" Cassie ignored him and stared forward. He nodded, "Yes I'm doing ace. Thank ya for asking."

She rolled her eyes and he leaned up against the bus, "So who are the ankle-biters you were hugging yesterday?"

Cassie uncrossed her arms and turned to face him, "How do you know about them?"

Pyro shrugged.

Cassie narrowed her eyes, "Did you follow me?"

Pyro didn't answer her.

She huffed, "Oh so it's not enough that you tease me by pretending to be my friend, but now you've reverted to stalking?! You're such a … a… ugh!" she shoved him and tried to walk away but he grabbed her hand. She turned to him and tried to get out off his hold, "Let go off me!"

Pyro looked at her, "I really am ya friend." she clenched her fists. Clouds above her started to swirl and lower.

She got in his face, "I've got moves like you can't even begin to imagine, sparky. So don't."

Then Berzerker came up and tried to come to her rescue. Pyro got in his face and loosened his grip accidentally. She yanked her hand out, "You two are impossible! I can handle myself!" she shoved Pyro into Berzerker and walked away.

* * *

Jean stopped beside Rogue's room and put her ear to the wall. She opened Rogue's door and walked in. She looked around the room and found a gem and a journal. She smiled. She got what she wanted. Now for the Professor.

* * *

The whole camp was surprised when Sergeant Hawk said that he would pick captains and they would pick who would be on each team. He chose Rogue and Kitty. Cassie groaned, "Great. Just my luck."

Rogue chose first, "Bobby."

Kitty chose second, "Kurt."

It went on until it was Cassie and Laura left. Cassie groaned, no matter what team she was on she was going to be unhappy. On one side there was Alex, on the other Pyro.

Kitty called Laura and Rogue had to call Cassie. The regular kids snickered because she was chosen last. She rolled her eyes and walked over. She got stuck with Pyro.

* * *

The buzzer sounded. Rogue and Kitty started running. Rogue got to the ropes first and tagged Bobby. Bobby started climbing and, soon after, so did Kurt. At the end of the zip-line waited Cassie and Alex. Bobby tagged Cassie and Kurt tagged Alex. Cassie and Alex started running. Alex got ahead of her and waved as he passed. Alex tripped on a branch and face planted. Cassie didn't even glance at him as she passed the finish line. The non-mutants on her team congratulated her and she looked at Kitty. Kitty ran to help Alex and so did Rogue. Cassie rolled her eyes and walked away.

* * *

"Let me go!" Jean was yelling and kicking.

Emma didn't power down from her diamond state, "Tell me why you are doing this." Jean kept kicking and screaming. Emma released her and powered down, "So be it." She raised her hands to her temples and knocked Jean out. Emma gasped, "Who are you?"

* * *

Kitty walked behind Cassie, "Like, Betsy told us about the little kids. We figured out what's going on."

Cassie kept walking along the river bed, "So?"

Kitty walked along side her, "We think it's a bad idea."

Cassie stopped suddenly, "Why?" Kitty was about to reply when Cassie interrupted her, "Because it's not the Professor's school? Because they're kids? I'd think you'd be different than the rest of them Kitty, I really did."

Cassie kneeled by the river. She sighed and the clouds above started swirling. Kitty looked at her, "How did you do that?"

Cassie stood and wiped off her hands, "I'll tell you like I told Pyro … I've got moves like you've never seen." She turned on her heels and walked away.

* * *

Logan carried Jean's body into the Professor's infirmary with Emma on his tail.

He sat her down and she woke up, "Logan? Logan! Listen to me, we can't trust Emma! She's…" She looked at Emma and started screaming and shouting.

Logan looked at Emma, "Nice job Blondie. You found a mole."

* * *

Pyro saw Cassie sitting by the river and walked up to her, "G'Day."

Cassie kept her eyes closed, "It _was_."

Pyro chuckled and sat down, "Want some Aussie company?"

Cassie breathed in through her nose, "Not in this life." Cassie breathed out, "What do you want _John_?" Pyro blinked. No one ever called him by his name.

He shook his head, "I don't want nothing Sheila. Just a chance."

She sighed and leaned back onto the grass, "I've given you one before. And the fact that you're here, asking for another, begs the question… Why did I give you the first one." Cassie still had her eyes closed, "Go away."

Pyro clicked his tongue, "Ya see, I can't do that. Ya know why?"

Cassie opened her eyes slowly and looked at him, "Why is that?"

Pyro clicked his tongue, "Because ya know ya don't want me to."

Cassie sighed, "How'd ya guess?" Pyro blinked. Cassie rolled her eyes, "Not!"

Pyro narrowed his eyes, "That was cold Sheila."

Cassie looked calmly at him, "You would know all about that wouldn't you?"

Pyro sighed, "That's unfair. Listen…"

Cassie cut him off, "Don't talk to me about fair, hothead. I know all about fair. So what do you want, Sparky."

Pyro groaned, "Please stop calling me that."

Cassie raised an eyebrow, "Stop bothering me."

Pyro groaned, "You stink." He handed her a note, "At least read this okay?"

She took it, "See ya Sparky."

_Next afternoon:_

Cassie pulled into Sarah's garage and parked her car. She went to her room, locked the door, and sat on the floor. She took the note Pyro had given her out and read it:

_Cass!_

_Ya still got my jacket? I know ya do cause you could never hate an Aussie like me._

Cassie scoffed, "Yeah right." She put the note in her dresser. She stood in the middle of the room, biting her lip. She sighed and opened the bottom drawer in her nightstand.

She pulled out Pyro's jacket and sighed, "Why _can't_ I hate that stupid Aussie?"

_One week later:_

Cassie was glad when the week ended. Summer break was here and Cassie got to see the kids. Cassie sighed and pulled into Sarah's garage. She heard the alarm beeping softly and she ran to the left wall. She hit it three times and a hatch opened up. She walked in and it went down into the cave.

She ran out, "What's up?"

Sarah was at the computer Forge built her, "Riot down town by the mall. Mutants got angry and stuff got out of hand real quick. Let's load up and go."

Cassie nodded and grinned, "Our first mission!" Sarah rolled her eyes, "Just get four kids dressed and ready." Cassie nodded, "Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

Scott ran against the crowd of people running out of the mall. A woman screamed and hugged her child as a large piece of the mall started falling towards them. Scott raised his hands to his visor to shoot it but he missed. Scott sucked in his breath, "Oh no."

* * *

Cassie pointed, "M! Firestar!" they nodded and flew over to the woman and child. M landed and held up the large piece of debris while Firestar picked up the two innocents. She flew them away and M threw the rock. Cassie saw that everyone got away safely and cringed when she saw the X-Men come in, "This'll be interesting". The ground shook and Xi screamed. Cassie gasped and blew. The water in front of Xi formed a dome around her. The rocks bounced off the dome and landed a few feet away.

Cassie grabbed Xi and handed her to Blink, "Take her home and come back." Blink nodded and teleported away with Xi. Cassie got hit in the back and knocked to the ground. She turned around and saw Scott, hand raised to visor. She took deep breaths, "Cyclops?"

He looked surprised, "Cassie? But why are you…?" Cassie kicked herself up and ran the opposite direction.

* * *

Scott shouted to Kitty and Colossus, "We've got company!"

As he spoke the ground rumbled and Kitty shouted back, "Brotherhood?"

Scott ran up, "Cassie's new kids on the block are here. Don't know if they caused it or not."

Colossus tackled Kitty and Scott, "Duck!" Blob threw a boulder at them and they barely dodged it.

Scott stood and nodded, "Yep. Definitely the brotherhood."

* * *

Blink teleported back with Husk and Domino. Cassie nodded to them, "Husk, you take big boy over there." Husk nodded and ran off to fight the Blob. Cassie looked at Blink, "Stay with me." Firestar and M were fighting Scarlet Witch. Cassie looked at Domino, "Think you can handle the Toad?"

Domino looked and rolled her eyes, "Totally." She took the two plasma-pistols she had at her hips out of their holsters. She grinned and started shooting towards Toad. Toad whipped his tongue at her and she dodged it.

Cassie pointed and said to Blink, "Over there." Blink nodded and teleported them both.

* * *

Cyclops nodded towards the girl shooting, "Who's that?" the girl glanced at them and shot above their heads. Cyclops ducked and shouted, "Her guns!"Kitty nodded and phased through the ground. Scott started shooting at Lance.

* * *

Domino was shooting at Toad when Kitty phased up through the ground in front of her. She put her hands through Domino's guns, "Hi there!" Everything else started moving in slow motion for Domino. She threw her useless guns to the ground, kicked Kitty in the gut and pulled two more off of her thighs. She continued shooting at Toad while Kitty passed out on the ground.

Toad kept jumping around and he dodged everything Domino had. Domino groaned, her guns were out.

Toad laughed, "Can't catch the Toad! Can't catch the, ugh!"

Domino shot Toad in the gut and he was out cold. She walked up and nudged his head with her boot, "Oops. Still had a shot left."

* * *

Husk looked at the Blob and rolled her eyes. He looked at her and laughed, "You're a little kid! You're no match for the Blob!"

Husk grinned and cracked her knuckles. She turned into a metal form of herself, "How about now?" she punched Blob in the jaw. He grabbed her arms and she kicked him in the head. He released her and she pushed him back into the water.

She whistled, "Blue!" the water froze around Blob and he was stuck.

* * *

M was currently in a dilemma. Scarlet Witch was holding back Firestar and M's powers. M screamed, "Blue!" Cassie was busy fighting off Avalanche. Scarlet Witch groaned and fell to the ground.

Blink stood behind her, "Hiya!" M shook her head and went to help Cassie.

* * *

Colossus was running to Kitty but he was too far away. Avalanche made the room shake and Colossus shouted, "Katya!" as he shouted a girl teleported beside Kitty, picked her up, and teleported away. Colossus blinked, "Katya?"

The girl teleported beside him and handed him Kitty, "I think you dropped this." She saluted and teleported away.

Colossus shook his head and Kitty shifted, "Colossus?" She phased through his arms and stood, "I feel like I got hit by a bus. What happened?"

* * *

Cassie back flipped and dodged a rock that almost fell on her. She saw M coming up behind him and smiled, "Night night Lance." She waved and Lance got knocked out.

M grimaced, "Oops."

Cassie shook her head, "Good job M." She beamed and picked up Cassie.

* * *

Firestar was flying around when she got hit by a fireball. She fell to the ground and landed on her feet, "What…?"

Pyro stepped out, "Bad day for you she…" he was interrupted when water flushed over him.

Cassie walked up, "I hate intro speeches."

Pyro looked at her, "Sheila?"

Cassie looked at him, "Hiya sparky." Firestar threw a fireball at Pyro's head.

* * *

Husk ran up, "M! Throw me!" Husk was launched into the air by M. She punched the ground and it rippled.

Quicksilver shouted as he tripped, "Whoa!" he skidded to a stop in front of Colossus.

He picked Quicksilver up by his shirt, "Hello. Good night." He dropped Quicksilver into his knee and Quicksilver was out.

Husk ran up and saw Colossus, "Are you Colossus?"

He nodded and Husk's eyes widened, "Cool! You know my br… Bye!" She turned and ran off.

* * *

Scott looked around, "Wow." his eyes fell on Cassie. Cassie looked back at him. Her small team was behind her in a fighting stance. Scott walked a step forward, "Who are you?"

The girl that was shooting earlier stepped forward, "Domino." She pointed to each of the others and said, "Firestar. M. Husk. Blink. Blue. We're mutants."

Scott nodded, "I can see that. Who trains you?"

Domino started to respond but Cassie stopped her, "What do you care?"

Scott shrugged, "She looks like Colossus. She teleports. And she uses fire. Something is a little too coincidental about that." Cassie rolled her eyes and nodded to her team.

Blink took two pink crystal shafts out and threw them. When they made contact they teleported what they touched. Husk clenched her fists and turned into rock, then gold, and finally diamond. Then she turned to human. Firestar levitated off the ground and set her hair on fire. Cassie looked at Scott's shocked expression, "Think we're too _coincidental_?"

Cassie turned to walk away when Kitty phased in front of them, "Answer the question."

Cassie rolled her eyes and looked to Domino, "You tell em."

Domino pointed to Cassie, "She does."

* * *

Cassie looked at Scott with disgust, "Why are you so surprised?!"

Scott looked at her, "You shouldn't know how to train someone."

Cassie had rage in her eyes, "You don't know anything about me, Summers!"

Scott got mad, "Hey! You're the one that's training underage mutants. You don't think that there's something wrong with that?"

Cassie looked him in the eyes, "No. We just helped you and you're criticizing us. They're young and they're small. But they _are_ mutants. Deal with it. Blink, get us out." Blink nodded and teleported them away.

* * *

Pyro walked into the gym and walked to the girl at the front desk, "G'Day Sheila. Any trainers?"

The girl smiled and nodded, "Yes sir. A new trainer just started today. She's waiting in the back room, I'll call her. One moment." She picked up the phone and spoke into it. She smiled at Pyro and hung up the phone, "Please wait by the punching bags."

Pyro nodded and walked up to the bags. He pulled off his t-shirt and put on his muscle shirt. He wrapped his hands and sat down on the mat. He looked at the door and grinned, Cassie came walking out with a smile on her face. She talked to the girl and looked at Pyro. Pyro pumped his fists, "Hiya Sheila!"

Cassie's smiled faded, "Sparky? You're who I have to train?" she rolled her eyes, "How long are you here for?"

Pyro grinned, "Until you're not!"

Cassie rolled her eyes and plastered a fake smile, "Good morning sir! Today I will teach you the basics in MMA, Boxing, and judo. Let's get started."

_Two hours later:_

Pyro was sweating and panting, "Can it be break time? Me tired."

Cassie stood in front of him, hands on hips, "You are so pathetic. Fine. but then we do MMA."

Pyro fell to the ground, "What was that we were just doing?"

Cassie tossed him a water bottle, "Judo."

Pyro looked at her, "How did you get so flexible?"

Cassie looked at him, "Practice makes perfect." Cassie rolled her eyes and waited for Pyro to get done resting. Twelve minutes later and Cassie was bored. She groaned, "Come on! I'm either training you or not so…"

Pyro popped up, "Fine."

Cassie grinned mischievously, "This is going to be fun."

* * *

"Ugh!" Cassie swung a leg at Pyro's head. He ducked, "Whoa there! This is just practice!"

Cassie shrugged and punched at him, "Practice like you play, Hothead."

Pyro grabbed her fist, "I am _not_ gonna hit you."

She twisted his arm, "Why not sparky?"

He got out of her grip and pinned her arms to her side, "Cause."

She grinned and kneed his stomach, "Cause why?"

Pyro pinned her to the ground, "Don't got any reason to."

She grunted and reversed the pin, "Its MMA not wrestling. Dork." He pushed her off and grabbed her waist, pinning her arms to her side.

He stood slowly, bringing Cassie up with him, "How's that teach? I told ya I won't hit ya."

Cassie kicked the back of his knee, "Your mistake." Pyro released her and fell.

He clutched his leg, "Ow! I can't feel my leg!"

Cassie kneeled beside him and touched his leg, "Oh no! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!"

Pyro started laughing and grabbed her hand, "Aw! Sheila! Ya do care!"

Cassie slapped him on the head, "Why'd you do that!?"

Pyro looked at her, "Are you forgetting something?"

Cassie looked at his hand over hers. She blushed and Pyro gasped, "Aha! I saw you blush! I'm getting through to ya!" Cassie yanked her hand out.

He started to get up and she put him in a MMA pin. He tapped the mat and she released him. He fell back on the mat, "What… in… the… world…?"

Cassie hovered over him and cocked her head, "You're not even close to getting through. So why don't you stick to keeping secrets. Okay, sparky?" she stood up, "My shift ended. See ya." Cassie stood.

Pyro sat up, "We all have secrets."

Cassie narrowed her eyes at him, "I don't care about that. Sure lots of people have secrets. It's why we keep them that matters."

Pyro blinked, "Cassie… I'm sorry."

She scowled, "Don't care. Everyone's sorry. But no one can apologize."

* * *

**So? Whadda think?**


	13. Secrets Uncovered, Partialy

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wow. That gets more depressing each time I write it.

**Here ya go! Sorry if I'm going to fast I just want to update all the chapters I have done. Okay so 'Kyle' is Harpoon and I don't know his rea name so I made one up. PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Cassie grabbed the picnic basket and blanket. It was Neena's birthday and she wanted a picnic. Most of the kids were off doing something so Paige, David, and Illyana came along.

Cassie ran ahead, laughing, "Ha ha! You can't catch me!" Cassie tripped and fell.

Neena walked up behind her and caught the basket and blanket, "Looks like I caught more than you."

Cassie rolled her eyes and propped herself up, "So you want to help me set up or what?"

Neena laughed and sat the blanket down. Cassie opened the basket and pulled out the food. They ate and laughed and talked.

Cassie took out a cake, "Here ya go Neena! One… two… three…"

They sang happy birthday and Neena blew out the candles.

Cassie handed her an envelope, "Happy birthday."

Neena opened the envelope and gasped, "I get to go to high school?!"

Cassie smiled and nodded, "Yep. It's all set. You're gonna be a freshmen."

Neena squealed and hugged Cassie, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! This is soo cool!"

David smiled, "Oh but I don't?"

Paige pushed him, "You're only twelve."

He pushed back, "And you're only 13."

Paige stuck her tongue out and David crossed his eyes. Neena, Cassie, and Illyana laughed.

Someone cleared their throat behind them and Cassie turned.

She scowled, "What do _you_ want?" she stood.

Kyle cocked his head, "Nothing Kelsey. Oh, wait, you go by Cassie now."

Cassie glanced back at the kids and saw the fear in their eyes.

She turned back to him, "I've changed a lot more then my name since the last time you saw me."

Kyle smiled, "I'm plenty sure of that. How's your brother?"

Cassie grabbed his shirt and spoke through clenched teeth, "If you do anything to him I'll…"

He removed her hands, "Hey. I'm not here for you or your brother. I'm here on… different business. I just thought I'd say hi to my…"

Cassie slapped him, "I don't care what I used to do or who I used to be. You are _not_ who you said you were, and I am _not_ what you tried to make me."

He rubbed his jaw, "So _that's _how you want to play it."

His hand glowed yellow and he punched her in the gut.

The kids and Neena ran to Cassie. She shook her and Cassie stirred.

She looked at Neena, "Get back."

Neena nodded and ran. Cassie stood and looked at Kyle.

He walked over to her, "Come on!" He punched her again, "Hit me!" he lifted his hand and yellow light shot out.

Cassie screamed in pain and he scowled, "Show me that little 12 year old I used to know. The one that could've taken out an army with one fail swoop."

Cassie struggled but couldn't stand. He clenched his fists and Cassie groaned in pain.

He scoffed, "You really have gotten soft."

Cassie looked at him, "I… am not… what you… REMEMBER!" she screamed and the water rushed over Kyle. She was released and she landed on her feet. She stood up straight and clenched her fists. The water around him froze and he grunted.

Cassie looked at him in disgust, "You ruined my life. I should do the same to you."

She walked in front of him and he laughed, "You say you've changed, but look at ya! You're ruthless."

Cassie shook her head, "I should… but I won't. Only because, if I did, I would be exactly… like… you." She walked off with the kids

* * *

Kitty was shocked at the events taking place in front of her. Kitty looked behind her at Peter. They were on the date Kitty accidentally asked him on. He walked up beside her, "Is everything alright, Katya?"

She shook her head, "Something very strange is going on with Cassie."

Peter nodded, "We should go back to the institute."

Kitty told the Professor what she knew and he nodded, "This is extremely puzzling. I wonder if Cassie has told us everything, or anything, about her past. Will you try to talk to her, Kitty? I do believe she will trust you most."

Kitty nodded, "Okay Professor."

Kitty excited the office and ran into Scott who said, "Hey Kitty. Have you seen Jean?"

Kitty shook her head, "She was put out on another mission. Sorry."

Scott shrugged, "Its fine. Thanks."

Kitty nodded.

* * *

Cassie leaned up against the kitchen wall, "I'm going to the beach. Anyone want ta come?" Neena, David, Clarice, and Sean raised their hands. Cassie nodded towards their rooms, "Go change." Clarice and Neena ran off to the girl's room and Sean and David to the boy's.

Cassie looked at Sarah, "Think you can hold down the fort?"

Sarah nodded, "As long as _someone_, Paige, doesn't start a riot. Again."

Cassie laughed and turned to the kids dressed for the beach, "Ten-hut! Alright soldiers, march! Left… left… left, right left."

They marched out and got in Cassie's jeep.

* * *

Cassie sighed, "This is the life."

Neena laughed, "Didn't you grow up in Miami?"

Cassie blinked, "Yeah but I never got to do this."

Cassie sighed again and closed her eyes. Soon she was asleep.

* * *

Neena watched as Cassie twisted in her sleep, "No! Jordan run! Daddy please… don't do this! No… no… no!" Cassie opened her eyes and panted, "Jordan!" she looked around and saw Neena, "Sorry. Bad dream."

Neena nodded, "I get em too. I was a mutant at the age of 6. I used to get nightmares all the time about people chasing me."

Cassie smiled sympathetically, "Thanks." She looked around and paled.

Neena waved a hand in her face, "Cassie?"

She stood, "We need to go. Now!"

Neena nodded and grabbed her stuff. She whistled and Sean, David, and Blink came from the water. They loaded up the jeep and Cassie drove them home.

Cassie ushered them inside and locked the door. Sarah looked at her, "Are you okay?"

Cassie nodded, "Just… tired. Can you call the gym? Tell them I'm not feeling all that good." Sarah nodded.

Cassie walked to her room and Sarah looked at Neena, "What happened at the beach?"

Neena shrugged, "She woke up from a nightmare and looked like she saw a ghost."

Sarah bit her finger nail, "I think we should let her have some time."

Neena nodded. She was about to speak when Cassie started screaming.

* * *

Sinister looked at Malice, "Now."

She nodded and looked at the window to Kelsey's room.

She smiled and nodded to Sinister, "It is done."

He smiled maliciously, "Perfect." They walked away and both smiled when Kelsey's screaming started.

* * *

Sarah banged on Cassie's door, "Cassie! Cassie! Open the door!"

M walked up and moved Sarah. She kicked down the door and picked up Cassie.

Sarah looked at her, "The institute. Fly there, I'll get the kids."

* * *

Kitty opened the door and a gust of wind blew in. She shrugged and saw a minivan pull into the institute. Kitty gasped and Cassie's little group teleported to the front door. Kitty blocked their way, "What do you want." She looked at them and her arms dropped.

She paled and looked at them with concern, "Where. Is. Cassie?"

* * *

Logan's claws came out and he growled at the figure in front of him. His anger diminished when he saw the writhing Cassie in her arms.

The small French girl looked worriedly at Logan, "I need your help."

Logan's claws retracted and he looked at Charles.

The Professor looked surprised at Cassie's state, "What happened."

The girl opened her mouth to speak when another girl ran in, "Let me explain."

_One hour later…_

Logan was carrying Cassie to what was once her room with Cassie's friends and the Professor behind him. He sat Cassie on the bed and looked at the Professor, "What's happening Chuck?"

Charles raised his hands to his temples and searched Cassie's mind. He sighed and shook her head, "There's still a mental block on her mind. I can't get through. I did find something interesting though, the reason that Cassie is in this position is because someone raised memories that she had hidden deeply. Thus the inexplicable behavior."

The small French girl gasped, "Is she going to be alright?"

He looked at her, "I'm… not sure."

* * *

**Gimme a few minutes for the next Chappie. I gotta finish it...**


	14. Confusion

Disclaimer: You're gonna make me say it, aren't you. Grr. I do NOT OWN X-Men! Happy?

**Just to clarify:**

_Inner Voice One_

_Inner Voice Two_

_"Thoughts"_

**I need a name for the inner voices. If you would, PLEASE HELP! Okay so. For all you Cassie-Ray shippers: I'm sorry for stringing you along. For the Cassie-Alex shippers: Sorry. Not gonna happen. Cassie-Pyro: They would make an awesome couple wouldn't they? Cassie-Anyone else: What is wrong with you people!**

**IF YOU DON'T USUALLY READ THE A/N READ THIS!**

**CASSIE IS PAIRED WITH HER ****_FINAL_**** BOYFRIEND IN THIS CHAPTER. SORRY FOR ALL WHO ARE NOT HAPPY WITH THE OUT COME. THEN AGAIN, NOT REALLY...**

* * *

Cassie started panting as she ran from Sinister. She gasped and stopped so abruptly that she skidded a few inches before coming to a full halt. She stood before the mouth of a volcano.

Sinister whispered in her ear, "You used to be so strong." Then he clicked his tongue, "So sad."

The volcano dissipated and replaced with a wall of fire. She screamed as the fire wrapped around her ankles, burning her beyond healing.

Sinister laughed, "Strange that a _girl_ was given the power to move oceans instead of someone who could use it. Ironic that you, the girl that can control water, have feelings for those that burn. And now you burn too."

The fire disappeared and she started running again, ignoring the jarring pain in her legs.

Sinister snickered, "You can't do anything. You can't even protect those children you care about. Once you are dealt with, your children will be destroyed."

She skidded to a stop again. In front of her was a cliff. Behind her was a man. To her, the choice was clear. She jumped.

* * *

She woke up screaming on a bed in an empty room. She started hyperventilating and sweating. Her eyes darted around the room and she didn't recognize it so she screamed at the top of her lungs, "HELP!"

The door busted open and Gambit stood beside Rogue, Scott, Alex, and the Professor. Gambit had his foot suspended in midair so Cassie concluded he kicked the door in. Rogue looked around and rolled her eyes, "There ain't nothing in here!"

Gambit lowered his leg, "Calm down _chér._ She was dreaming." He put a hand on her shoulder and looked at Cassie, "You okay _petite_?"

Cassie nodded slowly but her face spoke otherwise. She was as pale as the moon and her wide eyes were full of fear. She stared at Gambit and paled even more, "I… I'm fine."

Alex looked at her with worry, "No you're not."

Hearing his voice, she snapped out of her trance. She glared at him, color returning to her face, and her voice dripping with sarcasm, "And I care so much about your opinion. Because you never hurt me, or lied to me, or jumped to conclusions. Right?"

Alex looked at his feet and Rogue glared at her, "Hey! He mighta been sorry for that. Or did that not cross ya mind?"

Cassie raised an eyebrow, "So. You think, because he's sorry for it, I should forgive him. Or did I miss hear you?"

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Yeah. That's what I said."

Cassie nodded, "And how many times have I apologized to Gambit?"

Rogue opened and closed her mouth like a fish. Cassie stood and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. When she opened them she saw Sinister standing in the doorway cackling.

She screamed and fell on the bed, "Make him go away!"

_I'm trying as hard as I can!_

Sinister slowly vanished and Cassie calmed down. She felt eyes on her and she looked at the people in the room with her, "What?"

The Professor touched his fingertips together and said, "Cassie, who is Sinister?"

Her mouth went dry and she croaked, "I… I don't know what you mean."

Rogue scoffed, "Oh please! I don't care if I promised the Professor I'd be nice! Stop actin like you're a queen. I don't care if your parents treated you like royalty, here ya just another kid. So stop hidin stuff and tell the stinkin truth!"

Cassie blinked and started laughing. Rogue looked at her confusedly and Cassie stared back. She stood and said, "You want the truth? The truth is my parents didn't treat me like royalty. I didn't even know my mom. And don't get me started on my dad. Still want the truth? Okay, the real reason I left wasn't because I was mad at Alex. And I know that's what Scott's been telling you. I had to live the first 10 years of my life wanting a place to live where people accepted me. Then, when I was 11, I realized that it wasn't gonna happen. So I've stopped trying to be accepted and started realizing that the only thing I'll ever be good at, is making people hate me. So, ya know what? Keep the kids. You probably wouldn't let me keep em anyway."

* * *

Cassie kept her composure until she made it to the front door. Then, the bottom fell out. Tears streaked down her face and she ran to the park. She sat down on a bench and cried into her hands. "Are you okay?"

Cassie looked up and blinked away tears. She sniffled, "Who are you?"

The girl sat down beside her, "Hannah. Who are you?"

Cassie took a ragged breath, "C… Kelsey. And, yeah. I'm okay."

Hannah smiled shyly and asked, "Why are you crying?"

Cassie wiped away a tear and said, "I'm having a bad day."

Hannah smiled sadly, "Oh. Sorry. I hope you feel better."

Cassie nodded and Hannah left. Cassie sighed.

_Finally! I'm glad she's gone!_

Cassie jumped and said, "Who are you!?"

_I'm you silly! Well, one aspect of you. I'm… I don't have a name! PLEASE MAKE ME ONE! Oh and I'm the… I guess let's call me the hyper and ADD side of you. Hey look, a shiny thingy!"_

Cassie clutched her head, "I think I remember you. Yeah. From when I ran away."

_You can't see me, but I'm nodding. I helped you earlier, remember?_

Cassie nodded, "Yeah."

_Just so you know you don't have to speak out loud. Unless you _want_ people to think you're crazy. Which could prove useful._

Cassie nodded and thought, "Okay. So… you know what I'm gonna do right?"

_Yep! But I'm hungry. Can we get some food!?_

Cassie rubbed her hands together, "Sure. I gotta craving for some burgers."

_I thought we went vegetarian._

"No. We _tried_ going vegetarian. To throw them off our sent. It did not work. At all. So I want a burger."

_Fair nuff. BURGERS HO! Oh and you're talking out loud again. JSYK._

"Ya know what? I don't care."

Cassie ran to the nearest Burger King.

* * *

Cassie licked the burger residue off of her fingers and smacked her lips, "Burger King was rightfully named."

_Ditto._

Cassie eyed the house in front of her, "Are we sure we wanna do this?"

_Um, hehehe. I forgot what we were doing. I saw a squirrel._

_You two are so impossible!_

_I was wondering when you would come back!_

"And you are…?"

_I'm the more mature side of you,_

_Or the more boring side, in my opinion._

_Anyway. You wanted to break the door down next. Which I totally disapprove of!_

"Oh yeah!"

She kicked the door down and shouted, "Lucy! I'm HOME!"

* * *

Wanda jumped ten feet in the air when the door broke/got kicked in. She growled but faltered when she heard, "Lucy! I'm HOME!"

She groaned and asked tentatively, "Cassie?"

Cassie walked in and pouted, "How'd ya guess?"

Wanda sat, "I remember you from the mall but Pyro had to remind me your name."

Cassie's lip started twitching, wanting to curl into a smile, "Pyro? Why would he even say anything about me?"

Wanda slummed back into her chair, "Pyro talks about you allllll the time. Cassie is so annoying, Cassie kicked me, Cassie did this, Cassie said this, Cassie pushed Alex into a pool, yada, yada, yada."

Cassie's eyes flickered with excitement and surprise. She grinned and it reached her eyes, "He _talks _about me? Oh, he's never living that down. Never, ever, nuh-uh not ever. I mean that. But that's beside the point, I wanna join the brotherhood."

Wanda rolled her eyes, "Okay, props on the whole 'I'm-crazy-and-don't-care' act. But you can stop right there. Because I don't believe for a second that you want to join."

Cassie's stance changed into an aggressive one, "Because I'm to goody-goody for the big bad brotherhood right? And how many times have you fought the X-Men, a gazillion. How many have you won, one. It would seem to me that you _need_ my help. I grew up in the sewers of big cities, I know how to fend for myself, and I know what hurts the X-Men and what gets to them. So the way I see it is, you can either take my help and defeat the X-Men, or don't take it and keep trudging along. Which is it?"

Wanda blinked in surprise, "You've really thought this out haven't you?"

Cassie nodded, "Yep."

Wanda groaned, "Ugh. I'll ask Pyro, he's the only one who might have a problem with you staying. Speak of the devil…"

Pyro strode in, 'Wanda, luv, have you seen my left sock?" his gaze fell upon Cassie, "Cassie!? What are you doing here?!"

Cassie skipped over to him and gave him a bear-hug, "FIRE BUG! Man, I missed you!"

Pyro wheezed, "Please *wheeze* let me *pant* down." She released him and he panted/said, "I ask again, why are you here?"

She stared at him, looking mischievous, "I'm joining the brotherhood."

Pyro paled, "Nope. Not happenin. Nope, nada, never! I am not allo…!"

Cassie threw her arms around his neck, said, "Shut up Pyro!", and kissed him.

* * *

All rational thoughts left his mind when Cassie kissed him. He went limp for a second but, when she made like she was going to leave, he pulled her closer and kissed back. Her hands tangled in his hair and his arms wrapped around her waist. After six months of pretending not to like her, this was a welcome experience for Pyro. A thousand un-spoken words passed between them along with feelings neither of them had the courage to voice. Pyro almost growled when Wanda cleared her throat.

"Um… I take it you're okay with Cassie staying here?"

Pyro deflated a little when Cassie stepped away but said, "Yes. I'm totally okay with the only girl that has ever kissed me staying in the grossest place known to mankind. Yep!"

Cassie laughed but shushed herself. Pyro raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

Cassie rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow, "What's this about you calling Wanda 'luv'?"

Pyro stuttered, "Uh, I… Um… Cos in Australia that's what we call girls."

Cassie nodded, "Uh-huh. I thought that was Sheila?"

Pyro blushed and a thought ran his head, "_Why am I blushing? Just cos Cassie kissed me… okay. Cassie kissed me. I'm on cloud nine that's all. Why am I admitting this? Cassie's cool and she kissed me and she's reaaalllyy scary when she wants ta be but she's not that intimidating, right? … I'm in so deep._" He cleared his throat, "I called Wanda that as a friendly phrase. I'll stop calling people luv if you want."

If Cassie was mad she didn't show it. In fact she looked positively ecstatic. She grinned, "Call me Cass more often and through in a luv now and then and we've got a deal."

Pyro smiled and put his arm on her shoulders, "You drive a hard bargain but… I'll take it."

Cassie jabbed a finger in the air, "Sold to the pyro!"

Wanda groaned, "Please shut up."

Cassie shrugged, "Sure. If I can get a room…"

Pyro opened his mouth and Cassie glared at him. He coughed, "I'm not gonna say what I wanted to."

Wanda snickered, "You can share my room as long as you warn me when you're gonna invite those X-Geeks over. Or Pyro for that matter…"

Cassie rolled her eyes, "X-Men won't be a problem. Trust me."

* * *

_I can't believe you kissed him!_

Cassie's inner voices started talking once she was in her room.

_I found it highly unnecessary._

_Yeah but it was fun. Oh! A mirror!_

_Superficial ignoramus…_

_Thanks!_

Cassie shook her head, "I don't think that was a complement."

"Who ya talkin to, Cass?"

Cassie whipped around and saw Pyro. She exhaled and smiled, "No one. Wanna help me un-pack?"

Pyro cringed, "Actually I gotta question for ya."

Cassie raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Pyro shifted his weight from foot to foot, "Well. Cos you, ya know…"

_I think he means KISSED HIM!_

_"Shut it."_

Pyro cleared his throat, "I was wondering… if maybe ya wanna… I dunno…"

Cassie felt an odd sense of déjà-vu and she thought back to when Alex asked her out.

_Please don't tell me he's acting nervous over you. I mean you're you._

_Hey! I'm her too! And you! Eww! I just creeped myself out._

_"I repeat. SHUT UP!"_

Pyro looked like he was expecting an answer and Cassie could feel one of the inside voices face palming. She swallowed, "Sure Pyro. I'd love to."

Pyro fist pumped and whisper/shouted, "Yes!"

He wrapped his arms around Cassie, lifted her off the ground, and spun her.

_Wheeee!_

_I don't think he is the best choice as a future spouse._

_"Just enjoy the moment before he puts me down!"_

Pyro stopped spinning her and Cassie laughed, "You can put me down now."

Pyro pouted, "But I don't wanna, luv."

Cassie blushed, "Come on. You're ruining my image."

Pyro sighed dramatically and set her down. Then he grinned, "I've gotta go make some calls. See ya Saturday!" He ran off down the hall.

Cassie laughed and closed the door, "Stupid Aussie."

_Aw. Ya know ya love him._

_Ignorant buffoon…_

_"SHUT UP!"_

* * *

**Please give the tourtured voices names! I'm not that creative!**


	15. First Date, a Few Mistakes, & Teamates

Disclaimer: Let's cut a deal Stan. I'll give you a batch of not-so-famous cookies and you''ll give me the rights to X-Men Evo? I think That's a fair deal.

**Yeah, Cassie has voices that talk to her. It's awesome. READ. PYRO AND CASSIE 4EVER!**

* * *

Pyro was positively giddy. He had a date with Cassie Reeds in thirty minutes and he was still hung up on the kiss she gave him two days ago. He wouldn't admit that to anyone, of course, but he could still think it.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

He flipped open the phone and answered, "Bayville morgue, you stab em we slab em."

"_Bonjour_, Pyro."

"Rems! You ready?"

"_Oui_. So who's dis girl you been talkin bout?"

"Wait and see for yourself. You bringing Rogue?"

"Yup. Still can't believe she said yes. So do we know de lucky _fille_?"

"Yep-a-roo!"

"Okay. Meet ya dere."

"See ya mate."

He hung up the phone and looked at the mirror. He looked pretty good, not to toot his own horn. He wore black slacks, a red button up, and a black vest. He picked up the blue and white carnations that he bought and ran a hand through his hair. Someone knocked on the door to his room and he looked at his watch, "Oops!"

He opened the door and his jaw hit the floor. She wore the dress Kitty bought her, a silver hair band, and a purple bracelet. Her hair was dyed one color (brown) and curled in ringlets.

Cassie raised an eyebrow, "Hiya sparky. Ready to go?"

Pyro blinked and flashed a smile, "I gotcha these."

He presented her the flowers and she blushed, "Wow. Thanks Pyro. That's really sweet."

Pyro shrugged, "No problem. You look nice."

She laughed, "Thanks. This hair band is annoying though."

Pyro reached up and took it out of her hair, "Then don't wear it. I like it better without."

Cassie laughed and looked up at him, "Did I not look good before?"

Pyro looked down at her and said innocently, "I didn't say that."

Cassie opened her mouth to say something when Pyro's phone started ringing.

Cassie glared up and whispered, "Shut up."

Pyro raised an eyebrow, "I don't think the phone can hear ya luv."

He took out his phone. It was a text from Remy, they were almost there.

Pyro grabbed Cassie's hand and pulled her down stairs, "Come on! We gotta go."

Cassie laughed and let him pull her away. Pyro couldn't help but think, "_She's so different around everyone else. I wonder why…"_

* * *

Remy held the door open for Rogue who rolled her eyes but smiled as she walked in. Remy said to her as they were walking to the back of the room, "Are ya havin fun, _mon chér?_"

Rogue folded her arms, "This 'date' hasn't started yet. Where's that friend o yours anyhow."

"Rems!"

Remy turned and saw Pyro sitting beside… Remy groaned inwardly. "_Dis ain't gonna end well."_

Rogue saw Cassie and she fell still. "Remy?" she said, "Is that ya friends date?"

Remy nodded.

Rogue clenched her fists, "I'ma play nice. But only till she messes up."

Remy smiled gratefully at her and led her over to the table.

Pyro was asking a very annoyed looking Cassie, "What'd I do?"

She rolled her eyes and looked pointedly at Rogue and Remy, "Why didn't you tell me this was a double date?"

Pyro's eyebrows bunched together, "But I did. Two days ago. Remember?"

Cassie looked confused for a second then face palmed, "Oh gosh. I'm sorry Pyro, I forgot."

Pyro shrugged, "Its fine."

Rogue cleared her throat, "Excuse me. Can we stop talkin bout us like we ain't here?"

Cassie blushed slightly and Pyro grinned, "Sure!"

A waiter came over, "Hello I'm… Kelsey?"

Cassie looked at the waiter and said after a second, "Hannah?"

Hannah nodded excitedly, "Yeah! You doing better?"

Everyone at the table was looking at Cassie but she was oblivious, "Yeah. I'm doing much better, thanks."

Hannah giggled, "Its fine. So, what can I get you to start with? Drinks?"

Pyro stopped staring at Cassie and said, "Hot chocolate."

Hannah raised an eyebrow but wrote it down.

Remy smiled and said, "Coke."

Rogue, "Tea."

Cassie, "Dr. Pepper and a glass of water."

Hannah jotted it down and asked, "Any appetizers?"

Cassie and Rogue said at the same time, "Cheese sticks."

Cassie smirked and Rogue sneered as Hannah scurried away.

Remy raised an eyebrow, "So… why are we on this date again?"

Hannah gave them their drinks and walked away.

Cassie picked up her water, "That's easy. I kissed him."

Cassie took a sip and Rogue did a spit take, "WHAT!?"

* * *

Pyro was confused. Granted he was usually confused, but right now he was _very _confused. Cassie was acting weird and so was Rogue. He scratched his head and looked at his date. She was calmly sipping her water and trying to hide the smile that was peeking out at the corner of her mouth. Pyro turned his attention to Rogue. She was very angry and whisper arguing with Remy. Pyro felt his foot being nudged and he looked at Cassie. She nodded towards an incoming Hannah.

Pyro didn't like Hannah. She was a perky blonde that didn't know how to have fun. Oh, wait. That's not Hannah. That's his idea of blonde teenagers. Oops.

Pyro kicked Remy's shin and Remy yelped. Rogue noticed Hannah and regained her composure. Hannah smiled and asked, "Are you ready to order?"

Pyro nodded, "Yep! I want pizza."

Hannah wrote it down, "Cheese or pepperoni?"

Pyro tapped his chin and contemplated. _"If I get pepperoni I won't be as hungry because there's meat on it. But if I get cheese, I'll be in heaven because cheese is amazing. DEADLOCK!"_

Before Pyro could continue debating with himself Cassie answered, "Pepperoni."

Hannah nodded and asked Rogue, "And you?"

Rogue looked at the menu, "Fried chicken with rice on the side."

Remy took the menu from her, "You don't got gumbo? Spaghetti. Extra sauce."

Cassie did a once over on the menu, "Steak. Medium rare. With potato wedges."

Hannah walked away and Rogue raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were vegetarian."

Cassie smirked, "Used to be."

Rogue narrowed her eyes, "And what else did you used ta be?"

Cassie looked at Remy, "How old are you?"

Remy blinked, "Why'd people keep asking that? I'm 22."

Cassie looked at Pyro, "And you are…?"

Pyro looked at his feet, "19."

Cassie laughed, "Why are you in 10th grade?"

Pyro blushed, "Cos I didn't go ta school. I won't be in it next year."

Cassie laughed again and kissed his cheek.

Rogue cleared her throat, "Um. That ain't good."

Cassie looked at her, "He's 3 years older. Remy's five years older than you. Which is worse?"

Pyro had a feeling in his gut that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Cassie was holding Pyro's hand as they walked out of the restaurant. Remy was tempted to try the same with Rogue and wondering how Cassie and Pyro could be so easy with each other. Pyro spun her once they got to the car and she laughed. When she stopped spinning, her hands were resting on his chest. He put his arms around her and Remy decided it would be best to leave them alone. He led Rogue away to his car.

* * *

Pyro watched as Remy led Rogue away and Cassie said, "This was fun Pyro."

Pyro tightened his grip on her, pulling her closer, "Ah, but there's a catch."

Cassie laughed and fingered the collar of his shirt, "And that would be…?"

He grinned, "Guess."

She grinned to match his and pulled him down to meet her in a kiss.

Pyro liked kissing Cassie. I mean, what guy doesn't like kissing his almost girlfriend? But Pyro _really_ liked kissing Cassie. A lot. Almost more than fire. Almost.

Pyro was an outcast in Australia. He was a Pyro _before_ his mutation kicked in and it didn't help when the X-gene decided to ruin his life. Few girls liked him before the mutation and no girls like him after. So when he moved to America he didn't expect anything different. Then he met Cassie. Yeah that sounds _reeeaaaalllyyy _lame but not in the 'love at first sight' kinda way. More like the 'hey you're cute. Wanna annoy your boyfriend by flirting? No? Well, I'm gonna flirt anyway' kinda way.

Then, Lance told him to ask her to join the brotherhood and he didn't care about it. But, when everything started going wrong with Cassie's life, he felt bad about it. So he decided to tell her. Then she said something really nice about him and he felt even worse. But the point when he started liking her was when she stopped that flood when they went on the field trip. She saved everyone's life and he just left her there. He freaked out. Then he went to see if she was alive.

When he found her she was breathing and he took her away to warm her up. Even gave her his jacket. Then the X-Men came and Gambit took her. He held her like a sister and took her away. Pyro realized right then he liked her. He had yet to tell her about the brotherhood, but, when he did, he wished he hadn't.

All of this led up to the kiss they were sharing now. Cassie pulled away when someone shouted, "Get a room!"

She grinned and said, "Plan to!"

She then pulled him away.

* * *

Somewhere else in New York…

William; a tall, muscular, African American; was paying for groceries and thinking, _"I'm almost done. I shouldn't have left Zulie outside…"_

As he was thinking this a girl with black hair, a black jacket, a Lucky the Leprechaun t-shirt, and black jeans walked in with a crying Zulie under her arm. She was consoling her, "Shh. It's okay. Which one is your brother?"

Zulie pointed to William and the girl looked at him. She walked over to him, "This is your sister right?"

William nodded, set down the bag of goods, and picked Zulie up. He looked at the girl, "Thank you. What happened?"

The girl put a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "She was waiting for you, I guess, when a boy started talking to her. She told him to go away and he grabbed her arm. I really don't like bullies so I stepped in and told him ta shove off. She started crying on the way in."

William set Zulie down and said, "Thank you."

The girl cocked her head, "Where're your parents?"

William bit his lip, "Um…"

She waved away his skepticism, "Don't tell me if you don't wanna. Just curious."

William smiled gratefully and Zulie tugged the girl's pant leg, "Where are your parents?"

The girl crouched to Zulie's height, "At home. In Minnesota."

Zulie looked at William, "Where are we?"

William kept looking at the girl, "New York."

Zulie looked back at the girl, "Why are your parents so far away?"

The girl tapped her chin, "Complicated. You guys need a place to stay?"

William opened his mouth to protest but Zulie said, "Sure!"

William sighed and thought, _"Please don't let her turn out to be evil. I couldn't deal with that again."_

The girl was looking at him strangely and said, "I'm not gonna hurt her and I won't let her get hurt. Not if I can help it, trust me."

William just stared.

The girl took Zulie's hand and led her over to a car. Full of people who William didn't know. This… was gonna be good.

* * *

_Two days earlier…._

Taylor was trying very hard to ignore the boy throwing rocks at her. She wasn't doing very well, to say the least. She kept getting images in her head, which didn't help her headache in the slightest. Images like fire, zombies, and zombies on fire. This kid didn't have much of an imagination in the whole fear aspect. One of the rocks hit her head and she turned around, hugging her books closer, and said, "Leave me alone."

The boy sneered and threw a rock up and caught it, "Why would I want ta do that?"

Taylor stared at the ground, "You don't want to know."

The boy posed like he was going to throw the rock and Taylor dropped her books, clenched her fists at her side, and screamed, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

A giant, burning, zombie scooped up the boy. He started screaming and the zombie moaned and put him in its mouth.

Taylor clutched her head as the pounding pain fled suddenly and looked at the boy. He was curled up and mumbling, "G… go away. Sorry… won't… won't mess with you…"

Taylor gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth. Then she ran away, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Sarah pulled Illyana's hair back into a braid as she was talking, "So I told Piotr that I came over from Russia and he asked why I didn't come here and I said that I got lost and found you and he said that he was glad and I said that it was a lot better once Cassie came. Where'd Cassie go anyway? I miss her. But the X-Men are really nice! One said that Cassie left us, but she wouldn't do that. Would she?"

Sarah smiled tightly, "No. She wouldn't, I'm sure she just had something to do."

Illyana smiled at picked up her sword, "Come on!"

* * *

Illyana opened a portal to push one of the robots in when Riko tackled the robot _into_ the portal and it closed right behind her. Illyana shouted, "Riko! We've got to get her!"

David's eyes widened, "What do we do?!"

Illyana looked at the people running over to them before grabbing David's arm and saying, "Follow!"

They jumped into a portal with Neena screaming, "No!" behind them.

* * *

**BBSP (Be back soon... Probably)**


	16. Chapter 17

Okay so I'm just tellin you all that I havnt forgotten you I'm just having some problems in my family so... I swear I'll update soon!


	17. Discovered

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own, you do not sue.

**Okayyyyy, sup to all my peoples!?**

_***SIGH* I'm sorry you had to see that.**_

**this episode is really weird. In the next one everything, the double idenity, the gambit look alike, the-**

_**They get it!**_

**Meanie. Anyways, Here ya go! READ! I COMAND YOU!**

* * *

Cassie opened the door, saying, "Yeah, yeah, Pyro. Make your _girlfriend _take out the trash!"

Pyro called after her, "Did you just say you're my girlfriend? Score!"

Cassie cursed under her breath and walked out.

_Well that backfired._

_Could've told you that would happen._

_"Well, why didn't you, Miss Reed?"_

_Miss Reed? _

_Ooh! What's my name?_

_"Um… Cass?"_

_Eh._

_"How 'bout Vibe?"_

_Ooh! I like that one!_

"Yo! Cass!"

"What Toad!?"

"Lance is in trouble at the mall and we could use the help."

She brushed off her hands and shouted back, "Meet ya there!"

She ran inside as Toad and Wanda left. She turned, closed the door, and turned back around and saw Pyro. She raised an eyebrow and noted his grin.

He planted his hands on the door on both sides of her, "So you're my girlfriend. Does that mean I'm ya boyfriend?"

Cassie rolled her eyes and ducked under his arm, "I'm gonna go get in my uniform."

Pyro raised an eyebrow, "Um… why?"

Cassie smiled, "Because I look good in it."

Pyro's grin reached his eyes.

_Three minutes later_

Cassie walked down the stairs in Pyro's jacket, a skin tight black jump suit, and jeans over the jump suit. Pyro was waiting for her and she grabbed his hand, "Come on, burnout, let's go!"

* * *

Lance was thrown against the wall and frozen there. Pietro followed suit.

Pietro groaned and struggled to get out, "I told you that this was a bad idea."

Lance sneered at him, "Shut it."

Bobby cracked his knuckles, "Oh yeah, don't mess with the Ice Man."

Peter tightened his arm around Kitty, Scott never took his eyes off the two boys frozen to the wall, and Taylor just looked confused.

"Well, well. If it isn't the X-Freaks."

The X-Men turned around and came face to face with Cassie.

* * *

Cassie crossed her arms, "What's going on here?"

Pyro put an elbow on her shoulder and made a gesture with that hand, "The stupid blokes probably didn't mean it. Or at least mean ta be caught…"

Scott mimicked Cassie's stance, "Lance grabbed Kitty. And hurt her wrist."

Cassie made a go on gesture with a hand.

Scott's eyebrows bunched up in the middle of his face, "What else is there to say?"

Pyro snickered, "She wants to know what Pietro did."

Bobby replied, "He was there. And he's a part of the brotherhood."

Cassie walked up to the two boys in question, uncrossed her arms, and snapped her fingers. The ice melted and Pietro ran behind Cassie. Lance, however, glared at Piotr and clenched his fists. Cassie grabbed him by the collar and hissed, "Do you _really_ wanna go there? Because I'm not gonna bail you out next time."

Lance sneered but complied.

Cassie released him and he went to stand by Pietro.

Pyro shook his head and chuckled, "Mate, it's pitiful. You're such a bad boy but you fold for a girl an inch shorter."

Cassie's inner voice shouted,

_Did he just make a 'you got threatened by a girl' joke? Oh no he didn't!_

_"Shut it!"_

Scott sneered, "Why are you defending them?"

Cassie scoffed, "Because no one else does. You've got the Prof. and Storm and your brother. They had no one. Now they've got me."

Scott smirked, "So you're not coming back? Not even for the kids?"

Cassie snorted, "Those brats? Why would I? I helped them and all the thanks I got was them bringing me back to the one place I hate. I wouldn't care if those kids disappeared off the face of the planet. I wouldn't come back for them if you paid me."

"Cassie?"

Cassie spun around and saw every single one of the kids that she left. (**Minus the three in the portal)**

Alison's bottom lip trembled, "You don't care about us?"

Sean shook his head, "No. She was joking, right Cassie?"

_Oh no._

_We can't tell them the truth. It pains me to say this, but to save them you have to break their hearts._

_No. I can't watch._

_(quietly) Do it. You have to, unfortunately._

Cassie set her jaw and said with as much hate she could muster, acting like she was talking to Sinister, "Why would I care about a few insignificant, snot nosed, whiny brats? I wasted enough time as it is with you and I don't want to waste anymore."

She was holding back the tears that were threatening to flow.

Paige donned a look of disgust, "Well we don't need you either. Just leave us alone. I can't believe we trusted you."

Cassie took deep breaths and turned to see the X-Men looking at her much like Paige did.

Scott still had that smirk on his face, "Nice going."

"How could you do that?"

Jordan had walked over with the kids and was staring at Cassie, "How could you hurt them? You betrayed their trust."

Cassie stared at the ground.

Scott scoffed (**hehehe**), "That's just what she does. Lead people on until they've served their purpose and then, _snip_, she cuts em off."

Cassie looked up at Jordan who was glaring at her. He spoke, "That's just wrong."

Something inside Cassie snapped.

She screamed at Scott, "You don't know anything Summers! All you know is what you've made up in your head! I've had to do so many hard things in the past hour and look what you did! You lied to my own BROTHER! I HATE YOU!"

Everyone stared at her and Jordan spat out, "I wouldn't want to be your brother anyway. 7. I was 7 when you left me. I thought you died or that if I found you, you would be this amazingly nice perfect person. But you're just like dad. I've lived 6 years without you and I can live a few years more."

Cassie's heart clutched. Her brother said she was useless. She shrugged, "Cool. Well, my job here is done so I'll be going."

Cassie walked away calmly. Until she was out of sight. Then she ran, ignoring the shouts of Pyro.

* * *

Taylor looked at Jordan, "You know, she's not the bad guy."

Jordan scrunched up his face, "She left me alone. She hurt my teammates. Yeah she is."

Taylor shook her head, "No she's not. Scott lied. I don't know what his problem is, but she was freaking out. Her fears kept changing. Hurting the little kids, hurting you, and so many more. She was terrified."

Jordan scoffed, "Could've fooled me."

Taylor looked away thoughtfully, "I think that was the point."

Scott crossed his arms, "I don't care if she was scared. She got what she deserved."

Taylor looked at him aghast, "Did she? She deserved to be scared out of her mind? And she deserved to have everything taken away from her?"

She looked around the room, "I thought you were supposed to help mutants. Some help you are to her."

Taylor ran off after Cassie.

* * *

Cassie opened her eyes and saw a girl standing in front of her. She moved back and forth on the swing set she was sitting on, "Who are you?"

The girl smiled and sat down on the swing next to her, "I'm Taylor."

Cassie swallowed, "Cassie. And how'd you know I'd be here?"

Taylor laughed, "I followed Pyro."

"Ah."

"I'm sorry about your brother. Scott's a jerk."

Cassie shrugged, "He's not wrong."

Taylor scrunched up her eyebrows up, "What's that mean?"

Cassie blushed, "Jordan, I mean. I left him on his own when he was 7."

Taylor smiled, "It's okay. I'm sure you had to do it."

Cassie opened her mouth to reply when Pyro was hurled into the swing sets pole. Cassie gasped and ran over to him, "Pyro!"

Taylor gasped, "What happened?"

Cassie touched his cheek tentatively and then was thrown backwards, away from Pyro.

Spikes shot out of the ground and surrounded Pyro's unconscious body. Cassie screamed and tried to reach through the bar-like spikes.

_These spikes feel weird_

_That's because they're not wood, they're…_

"Bone?"

Cassie spun around and saw the telltale pink streaks in otherwise brown hair. Jean walked out of the shadows, "Hello Kelsey."

Scott did as Jean did, "Sinister sends his regards."

_This ain't good._

Cassie swallowed, "I'm not scared of you."

Jean smiled cruelly, "I don't think that's true, is it Taylor."

Taylor was petrified.

Scott lifted his glasses and shot Cassie. She fell to the ground and remained conscious just long enough to hear Taylor scream.


	18. Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't think I need to keep writing this, but.. I don't own X-men Evo! HAPPY!?

**Okay, I'm sorry it's been so long. But in this chapter ALMOST everything is explained. Almost everything...**

_**Tease...**_

**Why are you so mean!?**

**_Cuz it's fun..._**

**Jerk... Oh! I almost forgot! Kanko, why don't you do the honors?**

**_Sure. Riko is about 13, David is around 15, and Illyana is approximetly 14. The reason being time passes differently in the dimension they were in based on how many people were in it. Boo-yah._**

* * *

Cassie woke up and found herself in a padded room. She new where she was, how she got there, and that there was no way out of the room. So she started thinking, "_Scott: Mindcontrol probably via Jean, who was also under Sinisters' control. But Sarah? Why would Sarah hurt me?"_

A door opened and a pale man in a Dracula-like suit walked in with an evil grin on his face. Sinister. He spike, "Why Kelsey! You're awake!" Sarah walked in behind him and Cassie cringed and clenched her fists Sinister clasped his hands together,"Let's give you a tour of the building, yes?"

Sinister clapped and the big brute Blockbuster walked in. He yanked Cassie up and she cringed, but didn't say a word. Blockbuster pushed her forward and she started walking, past Sinister and out of the room. They walked in silence until Sinister ushered them into a room with a big machine in the middle of the room. Sinister smiled, "Sarah! Why don't you explain to Kelsey what this machine does?"

Cassiw eyed the machine suspiciously.

Sarah swallowed and stared at the machine, "It's a machine that amplifies powers across a large area," She glanced at Sinister and then looked at Cassie, "and it's the machine we used to erase you from Bayville."

* * *

Illyana swung her sword at the giant deamon currently trying to eat her, "BEGONE DEAMON!" She clocked him on the head and shouted, "DAVID!"

David swung down on a vine, grabbed Illyana, and landed up on a branch. He panted, "What are we going to do? THEY CAN CLIMB LANA!"

As soon as the words escaped his mouth a girl with blue hair down to her back who looked about 12swung downon a vine and shouted, "AIAIAIA!" and kicked the deamon in the jaw. She landed in a tumble and shot blue electricity out of her hands at the creature, kiling him.

The girl looked at the two up in the tree, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Illyana jumped down from the branch and landed in front of the girl, "We're looking for a little girl. Well, at least, last time we saw her she was 5, with black hair, named Riko."

The girl gasped, "Illyana?" David dropped down beside Illyana, "David?!"

David raised an eyebrow, "Do I know you? Wait... Riko?"

Riko laughed, "I thought I'd have to live here forever!"

Illyana sighed, "Come on. Let's go home."

* * *

Cassie swallowed and spoke, "Erased me?"

Sinister nodded enthusiasticly, "Yes! Once we captured you, we thought we thought it would be best to make it as though you never even existed. We replace the memories that included you with others."

Cassie nodded, knowing it was useless to argue with him. A lab assistant walked in and said, "The EEG is ready for use."

Sinister donned a professional expresion, "Good. Take the subject to prep."

Cassie 'the subject' was pulled into a room with a chair. She was strapped down and her hair was shaved off. Then she was shoved behind a curtain and given a long sleeved white shirt that reached her knees and white pants and told to change. She changed and was led into a room where scientists put sensors on her now bald head.

Sinister walked in and clapped his hands together, "Okay. We are going to put you through memories and see what your brain waves do. Let's get started!"

* * *

Illyana, David, and Riko jumped throgh the portal and found themselves in a snowy tundra. There was a man ice fishing and Illyana said, "Excuse me Sir? We need help!"

The man stood and scratched his head, "Izvinite, ya ne govoryu na angliyskom." (Sorry, I don't speak english)

Illyana brightened, "Russian! He speaks Russian!" She ran over to him and said, "Gde my nakhodimsya?" (Where are we?)

The man smiled, "Sibirʹ" (Syberia)

Illyana swallowed, "My byli vaviakatastrofe, my byli yedinstvennymi vyzhivshimi. Znayete li vy, gde my mozhem poluchitʹ tepluyu odezhdu." (We were in a plane crash, we were the only survivors. Do you know where we could get some warm clothes?)

"Da, u menya yestʹ odezhda kotoruyu vy mozhete ispolʹzovatʹ. Pochemu yestʹ mech ? Ty vyglyadishʹ, kak takaya molodaya zhenshchina." (Yes, I have clothes you can use. Why do you have a sword? You look like such a young woman.)

"YA byl provodnikom vdzhunglyakh. Eto bylo oruzhiye, ya ispolʹzoval , chtoby proyti cherez kistʹ." (I was a guide through a jungle. This was the weapon I used to get through the brush.)

"Ponimayu. Davay ya dam vam odezhdu. Yestʹ li chto-nibudʹ yeshche ya mogu sdelatʹ dlya vas?" (I see. Come I will give you clothes. Is there anything else I can do for you?)

"Net." (No.)

The man led them to his house and gave them clothes. He started a fire, then he and Illyana had a chat while they warmed up.

* * *

David kept staring at Riko until she got slihtly annoyed, "What?!"

David blushed, "Sorry. I was just wondering... how old are you?"

Riko scrunched up her face and said, "I think I'm thirteen, not really sure. I was there for a few years before the portal opened up again. I thought you all forgot me."

David chuckled, "I could... I mean we, could never forget you. heh." He cleared his throat nervously.

Illyana shook hands with the man and walked over to the others. She smiled, "He said we're on the edge of Syberia. There's a small town near an air port about 80 miles from here. He also said we can keep the clothes."

The man walked them to the door and said, "Pochemu by vam ne datʹ devushke kurtku? Togda, vozmozhno, ona vam bolʹshe nravitsya, da?" to David.

David looked at Illyana, "Translation?"

Illyana looked at the man, confused, "He said, 'Why don't you give girl jacket? Then maybe she like you more, yes?' What ever that means.."

Illyana waved goodbye and the trio started walking south. Riko nudged Illyana, "Is Russian a hard language to learn?"

Illyana looked at her like she was crazy, "Are you kidding?! English was the hardest thing I've ever had to learn. And I learned how to milk an angry goat.

* * *

A ten year old Cassie took Jordan's hand and ran faster. Jordan was 7. Too young for this. She was only thre years older, but she had to grow up fast. Jordan had to grow up faster. Another explosion, this time closer, rung out. Cassie panted, "Come on! We've got to go!"

Jordan panted harder, "I'm trying!"

This time the explosion was right behind them and it propelled them forward. Cassie got up as fast as she could and got into a fighting stance.

Remy Lebeau walked out of the brush, glowing card in hand, and stopped.

Cassie swallowed and shouted, "Get... Go away!"

She pushed Jordan behind her and Remy sighed, "Can't do dat, _petite_, boss's orders."

Cassie practicaly growled, "Tell Sinister we aren't coming back. Ever!"

Remy faltered, "How old are you, _petite_?"

Cassie panted, "10. But I'm strong!"

Remy uncharged his card and put his hands down, "De boss say he only want de girl. Dat be you, _non_?"

Cassie nodded.

Remy shook his head, "I'm sorry. But I gotta take you back."

Cassie shouted, "No!"

She grunted and pushed forward. Water from an underwater reserve shot up and encased Jordan in a ice bubble. He banged against the side of the bubble, "Cassie!"

She mouthe 'I'm sorry' and launched the orb as far away from her as possible. The farther it got, the less stable it was and Jordan was able to jump out before it hit the ground.

Remy looked at her, "Now why'd you do dat?"

Cassie summoned more water, "You said Sinister only wants me. So the farther away from me Jordan is, the safer he'll be."

Remy faltered again, "So... You'd rather see your brudda safe den yourself?"

Cassie nodded, "Absolutly. He's the only thing I've ever had."

Remy muttered, "_Mon Dieu_" and threw a card at Cassie. Cassie jumped out of the way and shoved the water at Remy.

Soaking wet, Remy laughed, "Dat all you got?"

Cassie smirked, "Not even close."

She concentrated and the water in his clothes froze solid, making him incapable of movement.

He was stuck and Cassie won. She looked at Remy and the direction she launched her brother and ran opposite of both of them. Both away from the person who tried to capture her, and the one thing she ever loved.

* * *

Cassie opened her eyes and heard Sinister say, "Perfect! This was an amazing sucess!"

The lab assistant from before said, "Should we give her the next test?"

Sinister shook his head, "No. I have... Previous arrangments. Sarah, bring her back to the room.

Sarah nodded, "Yes sir."

Cassie was led back to the padded room.

Sarah sighed, "This room is padded so that, should you try to escape using your supirior fighting skills, there will be as little damage as possible. Not that I'd advise it. The pipes in the walls and under the floor are made of an adimantium/vibranium mix. Both are unbreakable, but with your advanced abilities we took extra precautions. Sinister will send Blockbuster to give you your meals. He'll be wearing a power-dampener that has been modified to your... particular area.

Sinister and/or I will come for you when you are needed for tests. Until then, rest."

Sarah left.

* * *

Illyana, David, and Riko had come across a sign that said аэропорт 36 км. Illyana translated that into 'airport 36 miles' about 30 miles ago. Riko exclaimed, "I'm soo tired! Can me rest?"

Illyana unsheathed her sword, "Sure. Let's make a make-shift igloo."

They worked for 30 minutes, then Riko said, "Imagine if Cassie were here. We'd be done already."

* * *

Cassie had no measure of time. Her inner clock wasn't working so she was just waking up when Blockbuster came in with dinner. She woke up when he shouted, "Wake up you useless pile of flesh!" and kicked her.

She quickly opened her eyes and sat up. Blockbuster slid the tray of food ove o her rather harshly. He held out a glass of water and snarled, "Drink."

She didn't move.

He growled, "Stupid girl!" and threw the water at her.

He left and Cassie coughed. She stood and pushed her hands, palm out, in front of her and watched as the water left her clothes. There wasn't much. But there was enough. Now she just had to wait.

* * *

After the trio woke up (and Riko melted the igloo) they walked until they found a village. Illyana beamed, "This is my village! My family lives on a farm just over there! Come on!"

They ran through the village until they got to the farm. Her mother was working in the field and Illyana shouted, "Mama!"

The woman looked up and shouted back, "Illyana? Illyana, my darlin!"

The two ran for each other and embraced each other in a hug. Her mother smoothed down Illyana's hair and sobbed, "How long has it been for you to have got so big?"

Illyana pulled back, "It's complicated. But not that long."

Her mother smiled sadly, "We have problem. The government is saying we don't have enough crop. They say they going to forclose on us if we do not supply more."

Riko stepped up, "Ma'am?"

Illyana's mother looked at her, "Yes?"

Riko swallowed, "If you wouldn't mind, I would be glad to help."

Illyana nodded, "Yeah! I mean, right David?"

Everyone stared at David and he muttered, "Of course."

Her mother brightened, "Thank you all! Let me show you what there is to be done."

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**_No! Don't tell us! REVIEW._**

**Kanko... She meant to add please.**

**_No I didn't._**

**KANKO!**


	19. Low Tide

Blah blah Blah... I don't own Xmen Evo... Yada yada yada

**Okay... I had a total brain fart last chapter. Jordan shouted Cassie when he should've shouted Kelsey. **

**_I knew it! It was only a matter of time until you messed up with YOUR character!_**

**You're soo mean to me! Why? WE ARE THE SAME PERSON!**

**_No. We share the same body. You just happen to be the dominant._**

**Whatever...**

* * *

**4 MONTHS LATER**

Cassie's hair had grown, or over grown, to right above her ears. She had been waiting four months for the perfect time to escape.

Sarah walked in and Cassie waited for Sinister to walk in behind her. When he didn't, Cassie made her move. She crouched, swung out a leg knocking Sarah down, and thrust her hands forward. The water Blockbuster threw at her came out of the walls and Cassie morphed it into a bo-staff. She put a knee on Sarah's abdomen and pushed the length of the staff on Sarah's throat. She raised a finger to her lips, a silent warning to stay quiet. Cassie whispered, "What's the way out?"

Sarah's eyes widened, "How did you...?"

Cassie's eyes glistened with rage, "You left a two ton pile of man with bricks for brains in charge of giving water to _me_. How pathetic do you take me for?"

Sarah swallowed, "Down the hall, there's an empty elevator shaft that leads to the surface. Sinister was cocky when he put you near the exit."

Cassie nodded and stood. She kept the end of the staff aimed at Sarah and made it to the door before Sarah said, "Wait!"

Cassie glared at her, "What?!"

Sarah swallowed again, "The machine. The one I told you about? I said it erased you from Bayville. I lied. Someone remembers you."

* * *

Illyana and her friends helped Mrs. Rasputin until they harvested enough crops. Then they said their goodbyes and searched for a way home. They made it to the docks and Riko and David let Illyana ask around for a ship.

David was passing time by staring at Riko. Mrs. Rasputin cleaned her up: cut her hair, braided it down her back, and gave her some new clothes (a white blouse that reached her elbows, brown pants, and a brown leather belt). She wasn't the little girl David helped because she was helpless and lost.

Illyana came back with steam coming out of her ears, "The captain said if we want a ride on his 'fine vessel' we have to ride along his route. A. Six. Month. Route."

Riko sighed, "Can we just take the deal? I really want to go home..."

Illyana sighed, "Okay. I'll tell him. But I won't say thank you!"

* * *

Cassie didn't falter, "What do you mean?"

Sarah took a breath, "The machine wasn't made for such detail over such a large area. We had to narrow it down to 'Cassie'. But something popped up on the screen, 'Unfinished Wipe. Amount: One Unit' that's one person. I didn't tell Sinister, but if it made a mistake, it can be reversed."

Cassie took a deep breath, "Look. I don't know why you're working with Sinister. And I honestly feel bad for you. But I still can't trust you. Sorry."

She hit Sarah's head with the Bo-staff and she crumpled to the ground unconscious.

...

Cassie followed Sarah's directions and got to the surface. She was at the beach, it was winter, and night, and cold. She figured she was about 5 miles from the mansion, so she started running. She slipped on ice and said, "Ow! Stupid... Ice!" She made a ice snowboard and made it rocket forward.

* * *

Cassie was about 20 feet from the main gate when she ran over a rock and got thrown to the side walk. She got up and started running. She slipped a few times, but made it to the gate safely. She pressed the intercom button, waited for the crackle to signal that someone was on the other line, and shouted, "Hello!? Please! Help! I'm being chased, let me in!"

There was a pause before the gates opened and Cassie ran in. The gates closed behind her. She got to the door and banged on it, "LET ME IN!"

The door opened and Cassie's breath caught. She whispered, "Pyro."

* * *

Riko was only 13. Sure she had to get to 13 alone, fighting monsters, fending for herself, and hunting for her own food. But she was small. And the ship seemed to mock her of it. She wasn't tall enough to get a good grip on the slippery surface. The boats horn signaled that the boat was about to leave port and Riko was afraid she would be left alone when someone grabbed her and hoisted her up. She thought it was a sailor but when she saw it was David she blushed and tried to walk away. She slipped and David caught her. She blushed harshly, "Stop that!"

David donned a confused look, "Um... Stop what?"

Riko crossed her arms, "Stop... Saving me! It took you 10 years to save me before, so stop trying to now!"

David gave her a look, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her to a dark corner, "Look. As soon as you fell into that portal, we jumped in after you. It took us a long time to find you, but we never stopped trying."

He hugged her softly, "I never could."

Riko paused but reciprocated the hug. Illyana turned the corner, "Okay. The captain is letting us have the guest corners thanks to some persua... am I interrupting something?"

David released Riko and blushed, "No. Sorry. Continue."

Riko wilted slightly, _I thought she did._

* * *

Cassie swallowed and stared at Pyro.

He raised both of his eyebrows, "C'mon sheila! Get in side if ya bein' chased!"

He pulled her in and locked the door. When they were inside he gave Cassie a long look. She stared at the ground. He asked, "What's ya name?"

Cassie took a deep breath and opened her mouth to say 'Cassie' when it occured to her, _lying hasn't gotten you anywhere good before. So just tell the truth._ "Kelsey. Kelsey Ransom."

Pyro raised his eyebrow, "Are you related to..."

Cassie finished his sentence, "Jordan? He's my brother."

Pyro let out a low whistle, "He'll be happy to hear that. C'mon. You look cold."

Pyro walked her to the living room. She sat down and Pyro crouched by the fireplace. He pulled out a lighter, ignited a flame, put the flame in his hand, and put the lighter back up. He morphed the flame into a rose, then the silhouette of a girl, then a regular flame again before putting it in the fireplace. He looked at her, "I'm gonna tell the prof ya here. Okay?"

She nodded slowly.

He stood there for a minute, contemplating wether or not to stay. Finally he knocked on the wall three times and waited for someone else to knock twice back. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Cassie. He looked at her and sighed, "What's wrong sheila?"

Cassie hugged her legs and stared off into space, "I'm a monster. No matter what I do, I end up hurting someone I love. Even when I was captured, the people I cared about thought I hated them. Sometimes I wish I just could..."

Pyro nodded, "Now that you've got that off your chest, why don't you tell me ya mutation."

Cassie raised her hands loosely and the snow on her clothes lifted off and swirled around above their heads.

Pyro smiled lopsidedly, "Me an' you are opposites, huh?"

"Yeah. But I hear opposites get along really well."

Cassie turned around and saw Remy Lebeau. Her eyes widened and she accidentally released her hold on the water.

Pyro yelped, "Oi! Watch where ya drop that sheila!"

Cassie was frozen. She had been getting better at pretending Remy _hadn't_ attacked her, but when Sinister brought those memories back to light, it had gotten impossible. Jordan didn't look anything like he had back then. Cassie did though. Sinister fixed the hair problem and her colored contacts were the only thing different.

Remy raised an eyebrow, "Do I know you _cher?_"

Cassie nodded. She took out her contacts, revealing her eyes to be a crystal ocean blue, and said, "You attacked me and my brother. I was 7."

Remy donned a look of recognition as Pyro scoffed, "Nah, Rems wouldn't do that. Right Rems?"

Remy blinked, "_Non_. De _femme_ is right. Dis falls under de, 'I can't tell you so please don't ask' category. Okay?"

Pyro fell silent for a moment then said, "Get the prof. Tell him we've got a newbie."

Cassie snapped her fingers and the water rose out of the clothes and evaporated.

Remy ran off and Cassie turned to Pyro. He gave her a sad look, "Whatever Rems did, I'm sure he thought he had ta do. I'm real sorry bout that. I called him down."

Cassie played with her hands, "When Remy, that's his name right? When he attacked us, he said that Sinister only wanted me. so I launched my brother as far away from me as I could, safely. I froze Remy and ran off. Sinister caught me soon after. I was 10."

Pyro cocked his head, "How old are you?"

Cassie swallowed, "16. I think."

Pyro went silent and stared at her.

Cassie blushed, "Is something wrong?"

He stared at the flames, "Nah... You just reminded me of a girl I used to date. One day she was there, the next... It's all kinda fuzzy."

Cassie's eyes widened slightly, "What was her name?"

Pyro was silent for a little while, "...Cassie."


	20. The Truth

Disclaimer: *Name?* Shirley Temple *NAME?* Ugh, Catmandu22 *Where are you coming from?* Nowhere! You just appeared on my computer screen! *Okay, do you have anything you want to declare?* Two things: I don't own this show and... I hate you. *I get that a lot. Carry on.*

**And the point of ^ that was?**

**_For fun._**

**You have a very strange sense of 'fun'.**

**_Hey, you're the one who thought me up._**

**And the one who's been regretting it ever since...**

**_Whatever. Shall I tell them?_**

**Sure...**

**_Was that 'sarcasm' Cat?_**

***Extremely sarcastically* No...!**

**_Whatever. Anyway, to all those who thought that the last chapter was too rushed, I... or rather SHE reposted it so check it out, lowly peasant(s)!_**

**KANKO!**

**_What...?_**

**Please forgive her, and remember, I have to deal with her ALL THE TIME.**

**_And she's started posting links for outfits on the profile. CHECK IT OUT!1_**

* * *

Cassie's breath caught, _"What if he's the one unit?"_

Before she could ask anymore questions, every X-Man came out. All of them were wearing pajamas and some were wearing a different shoe on each foot. This included Cassie's kids, Jordan, and that girl from the park. The professor smiled, "Hello. I am Professor Charles Xavier."

The children and adults sat down at various points of the room, staring at Cassie. She shuddered, she didn't like being stared at, it reminded her of the lab.

The professor continued, "Welcome to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. We are here to-"

Jordan blinked and whispered, "Kelsey?"

Cassie's eyes watered, "Hi Jordan."

He ran over to her and tackled her in a hug, "I knew you'd find me!"

Cassie hugged back, "I'd never stop trying to protect you. You know that."

Jordan released her and sat down beside her, holding her hand slightly. He had a smile on his face that Cassie hadn't seen in years. She smiled slightly also.

The room looked on in shock. The girl from the park put a hand on her hip. She was standing in front of an African-American boy with his arms crossed. She was in a stance so that it looked like she was protecting him instead of visa-versa. The boy spoke, "Are we missing something?"

Jordan answered for her, "She's my sister. We got...Seperated. I was 7 and she was 10. I thought she had... Died."

The girl stood up straighter and her eyes widened. She looked at the boy, "William. Think about this. What if-"

He cut her off, "No Taylor. I'm not taking any chances." He looked at Cassie, "How do we know that you're telling the truth?"

Cassie swallowed, "Um... I guess you can't. See, Sinister put a mental block on my mind. No telepaths can get in."

_Except for us!_

_That's write. WE'RE BACK!_

_Yes, we are._

_Although we aren't really telepathic..._

_Whatever._

_"Not you guys again..."_

The professor looked at her and said, "How do you know?"

She chuckled, "He told me. Sinister is nothing if not arrogant."

William wasn't convinced, "You still need to prove it."

"She's telling the truth." Everyone turned their heads to look at the voice. Remy was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. He looked at Cassie, "Trust me."

The professor nodded and spoke, "What brings you here? And who is this 'Sinister'."

Cassie swallowed, "I escaped from Sinister's lab. I used ice to get here so that he couldn't track me. I knew Jordan was here because that was the plan we made when he was 7. I heard about this place and I told him, if we ever got separated, to come here. Sinister said he was in California, so I knew he was here. Sinister always says something about California when he has no idea where something is. I've noticed that.

Sinister is just as his name implies. He thinks mutants are the future and he's obsessed with evolving them. My... Our father worked for Sinister. He gave me up for testing."

Scott interrupted her, "Wait. I thought you were 10 when he captured you. Why would you be given up by your father then?"

Cassie shook her head, "He didn't. I was 5. You see, when I was born, Sinister injected me with a serum to make my mutation manifest earlier if I had one. My mother died giving birth to my brother and that convinced Sinister that he wasn't a mutant. He thinks that mutants can only bring good, not death. But he injected him anyway. My mutation manifested when I was ten.

Sinister ran tests on me and did something to me that widened my area of control. He had me training for 10 hours a day, everyday, without breaks. He said I was his secret weapon, that once I had full control of my abilities, I could be unstoppable. I would be able to flood cities, freeze oceans, melt glaciers, control people. He never treated me like a person. Always like a weapon. But he left Jordan alone.

Unkown to Sinister, Jordan's mutation had manifested. When he was 6. So I couldn't leave him. Because if Sinister found out, what he would do to Jordan was worse than death.

So I waited. Paitently. Until I had a chance to escape. And when I found it, I grabbed Jordan and ran until we passed out. I got captured, not before making sure Jordan was safe."

Cassie chuckled softly, "I remember, when Jordan was 6, we were allowed to play at night. Most kids played like they were super-heroes or things like that, but we played like we were normal."

She met everyone's eyes, one at a time, "To most of you, the worst thing that could happen is death or prosecution. But the worst thing for us was living. I welcomed death. It would've taken me away from Sinister. You all get to dress up, play hero, use your mutation because it's what you want to do. I was forced to use mine.

All I've ever done is hurt mutants. I hurt every mutant I met and I didn't have a choice. I hunted them down like animals. That's why I came here. I'm a monster."

Everyone was silent.

"No you're not." Everyone stared at Pyro.

Cassie gave him a confused look, "Wh.. what?"

Pyro shrugged, "You're not tha monsta. That Sinister is. It's not ya fault ya did those things, it's his."

Cassie had never thought of it that way.

Cassie stood and asked the professor, "So, can I stay?"

Taylor raised a hand, "Um... What is your mutation?"

Cassie blushed, "Oh. Does anyone have water?"

Bobby raised a hand and grinned, "Does ice work?"

Cassie shrugged, "Sure."

Bobby lifted a hand and shot ice onto the ground. Cassie moved her hands like she was conducting and orchestra.

The ice melted and moved about in the air and around the room. She set her jaw, stopped moving her arms, and clenched her fists. She tried morphing the water into vapor but it just evaporated.

Her vision blurred and she wavered before falling backwards. She blacked out for a few seconds until Jordan shook her awake. Jordan, who had caught her, asked, "Whoa! You alright?"

Cassie touched her head and blinked, "Yeah, just... Tired."

The professor nodded and spoke, "I understand. Remy, will you help her up the stairs?"

Cassie's eyes widened, "Um, professor I-"

Pyro interrupted her, "I'll help her."

Taylor stepped forward, "You can bunk with me."

Cassie stood, found her balance, and followed Pyro. Pyro walked her to the stairs, followed by Taylor, and let Cassie go up first. It was a good thing he did because Cassie almost blacked out again, falling backwards. Pyro caught her and picked her up bridal style, carrying her the rest of the way. She blushed and whispered, "Thanks."

Pyro whispered back (so quiet that Taylor couldn't hear them), "I wouldn't let you fall. Relax."

Cassie did just that: she relaxed her muscles and let her head fall to the side... on Pyro's surprisingly firm chest.

Taylor cleared her throat, "So... How old are you?"

Cassie bit her lip, "16 or 17. What month is it?"

Pyro answered, "April."

Cassie sighed, "I'm 17."

Taylor grinned, "I'm 18."

Pyro shrugged, lifting Cassie up a little, "19."

Taylor looked at her, "You really are scared of that Sinister guy, aren't you."

Cassie spoke very quietly, "terrified."**(I meant to not capitalize it.)**

Taylor stared forward, "Your fear is screaming like a beacon. I'd help you with it, if you didn't have that mental block you were talking about."

Cassie fell silent. Taylor stopped in front of a door and opened it. Pyro carried Cassie inside and sat her on the bed. He looked at her almost worriedly, "Logan, Jordan, Remy, the Prof, and I'll check up on ya quite a lot. A few of us will bring up the extra bed for ya later. See ya."

He left. Taylor sat down beside Cassie, "He's an odd one, isn't he?"

Cassie nodded.

_"He didn't used to be."_

_Yeah, but he's really not himself, is he._

_Oh. My. Word. You... You actually said something that made sense!_

_Hey! I did, didn't I! I am so... Hungry, actually. I want bacon. Sorry, what were we talking about?_

_And... There she goes._

_"SHUT IT!"_

Cassie looked around the room from her sitting position. She jumped a little when Taylor spoke, "When I first got here, Pyro was ... cool. All he would alk about was this girl. Then one day she just left. He's been like this ever since. If I find her," The room started shaking and the shadows in the room started crawling up the walls, "I'll make her worst nightmares come true." Her eyes started glowing electric pink and her clenched fists glowed the same color, "He's never happy. Always so serious, never jokes around. On the outside he's this big tough guy but in the inside he's as broken as my grandma's china after a hurricane." Her eyes reverted back to normal, her hands relaxed and stopped glowing, the room stopped shaking, and the shadows returned to being shadows. "Maybe you could help him?"

"I dunno..."

Taylor shrugged, "Hey, it doesn't matter. You can borrow some of my clothes. When you wake up tomorrow, I'm going to give you a tour. Then you can hang out with a few of us tomorrow night. We're having a sleepover, it's something we do for all the newbies. You cool with that?"

Cassie nodded.

* * *

**(I'm going to try** **doing this in Character POV. Review with what you think.)**

**PYRO POV**

I was restless. I couldn't fall asleep. So I got out of bed, went to the window to the balcony, and walked outside. It was raining. I looked to the side and saw that new girl, Kelsey. She was on her balcony, staring off into the distance. She had a white silky robe on and she was holding it tight against her, a white shirt, black and white checkered pants, and slippers. And maybe a bracelet? I couldn't see very well because of the rain. **(Link in profile for the outfit)** I whisper shouted over to her, "Kelsey!"

She jumped a bit and looked at me before whisper shouting back, "Hi. You scared me."

I leaned over the railing a bit, "Go inside! You're gonna catch pneumonia out here! Or get seriously depressed!"

She smiled slightly, "Rain doesn't bother me. Meet me down stairs and I'll show you." She disapeared into her room.

I grumbled, "Stupid girls. She'll probably fall down the stairs."

I tip-toed to the door stopping only once when Remy rolled over in his bed. I froze until I was sure he was asleep, then opened the door slightly and slipped out. I ran down the stairs and into the living room. Kelsey was there, without her robe showing that her white shirt had a black heart on it, and she looked at me when I walked in.

I raised an eyebrow, "How'd you get down here so fast?"

She blushed, "I rode the railing..."

I nodded in approval and sat on the ground, "Nice. So, what did you want to show me?"

Her blush deepened, "Close your eyes."

I did as instructed.

She kept talking, "Do you hear the rhythm of the rain?" I nodded. "The rain isn't the issue. It's the harshness of the wind, the anger of the thunder, or the memories you have associated with it."

I opened my eyes and chuckled softly, "Ya know, not a lot of people put that much thought into 'rain'."

Kelsey sat down beside me. We both sat cross-legged, but I was leaning back and supporting my weight with my arms. She played with her hands, "Water is all I could understand when I was a kid so I had to see the good in it. It was all I had, especially once Jordan went away. It was all I was good at."

I stared at her. It was amazing. She was 17 and yet she had the same air about her as an adult, but she's as shy and scared as an ankle-biter. I sat up a llittle, "My girlfriend, she used ta love tha rain."

Kelsey nodded, "I have to go to bed. Good night."

* * *

**CASSIE POV**

I opened the door to my new room and sighed. I walked in,closed the door behind me, and jumped a little when Taylor said, "Where'd you go?"

I turned around and almost shouted, "Will you PLEASE stop doing that! And downstairs."

Taylor crossed her arms over her white 'I love sleep' shirt. She also wore black and white sleep pants, a Hello Kitty bracelet, Mickey and Minnie mouse slippers, and cupcake socks. **(Link in profile) **She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Get to sleep, it's 1:00."

I nodded, took off my slippers, and crawled under the blankets. While I tried to fall asleep, a thought flashed across my mind, '_Maybe I did the right thing this time...'_


	21. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: _Ring...Ring...Ring... _Hi! You've reached Catmandu22's Disclaimer! I'm currently out of unique ways to say I don't own X-Men evolution, so please try again later! Please leave a review after you read! _BEEP._**

**_Anywho... That's right! We're back!_**

**Sorry for taking so long... we had 'computer issues'...**

***_Mumbling* If you consider the death and then funeral of a computer 'issues'_...**

***Sobbing* Too... TOO SOON!**

**_... Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy..._**

***Sniffling* Okay... I'm good.**

**_*Rolls eyes* Whatever. Just read._**

**Oh yeah. A BLACKkravenkat, thank you for catching that whole ESSEX THING! I LOVE YOU! And it will come into play later. I promise. Jean and Scott were mind controlled, um... Sarah will come back later... and Sorry for all the over the top stuff. Believe it or not, I actually act like that. I'll try to tone it down. Thanks you for your amazing review!**

* * *

**CASSIE POV**

I woke up and saw Taylor brushing her hair in front of her vanity. She looked at me in the mirror, "Oh! Hey, you're awake! I laid out some clothes for you. Hope they fit. Sorry if they're not your style, but it's all I got."

I shrugged and walked over to her bed. She had laid out a soft grey sweater, a black sports bra, jean shorts, and a pair of Union Jack converse. I got dressed. The shirt was a tad too big, but the black sports bra looked like an under shirt with just the straps **(link in profile)**. I blushed. Even before getting captured again, I never liked showing off. I felt like I was showing way too much. I fingered my mangled head of hair. Another downside to Sinister's company? No hair-cuts, no shaving legs, no brushing your teeth. I may have had to go through a lot, but I'm still a teenager. I don't want people staring at my unruly appearance. I looked at Taylor and said shyly, "Um… do you, maybe, have a hat or something…"

Taylor smiled and walked over to her wardrobe. She rummaged around for a few seconds before tossing me a grey beanie. She raised an eyebrow, "Do you need to shave or something? I mean, I assume that's why you're freaking out about walking around in shorts…"

I mentally slapped my forehead. I forgot she could sense people's fears. I blushed and nodded, "Um… Taylor?"

She looked up at me, "Yeah?"

I swallowed, "How does your mutation work, exactly?"

She walked over to me and sat down next to me, "It's strange. In addition to sensing fears, I can also sense emotions. Like right now? You're felling… Fear of prosecution and being ostracized, happiness that you found your brother, and a twinge of sadness… for something I can't place."

I ducked my head, "It's complicated. Is that all you can do?"

She shook her head, "No. The second part of my mutation is _really_ odd. Let's say someone is afraid of… being eaten alive by rabbits…"

I gave her a look and she held her hands up, "Hey! Kid at my school was afraid of that. Anyway, I could project that fear into his mind and make it seem real to him. He would feel it, he would hear it, and he would see it. But it never really happened. Get it? I usually use my powers in the most justified way possible. I'm sort of an empath. If someone is being mean or rude and I can sense sadness or anger, I won't use my mutation on them. If they're being rude and mean and nasty, and I get a sense of fulfillment and happiness from them… let's just say his 'bad dream' won't be such a dream anymore. I try not to use it too much. Because there are very few people who deserve ultimate fear," She looked at me, "fear like yours. I'm sorry for whatever he did to you, this Sinister man. But it's over now. He can't hurt you. You're part of a family now."

'_I__f only you knew how untrue that was…'_

_Why are you sooooo dramatic! C'mon! We've got places to go, people to re-meet!_

_Why are you sooooo stupid?_

_I… do not know._

Taylor handed me a small bottle of perfume and eyeliner. I bit my lip, "Um… Taylor… I've never used eyeliner…" This was a truth, I never had used it.

Taylor bent over and started doing my eyes, "After I show you around, I know this mutant who can alter hair. She can make curly hair straight for years, make your hair grow out, make it change colors at the roots so that it never looks dyed, and do really cool up-dos. I was thinking we can go there later, if you want to?"

I shrugged, "It'd probably be a good idea. My hair doesn't look the best."

She laughed and stood, "All done. Here," she handed me a razor and shaving cream, "bathroom's down the hall. You can shave in there."

I nodded and went to the bathroom to shave.

…

**PYRO POV**

I was really surprised when Kelsey came down in Taylor's clothes. I mean, I had seen Taylor wear them before, but Kelsey wore them differently. Where Taylor would've been grinning and cocky, Kelsey kind of used the size difference between the two of them to try and hide in the clothes. She was much shyer and it was different to see her in Taylor's clothes, because she is anything but.

But Kelsey looked good in the clothes. A lot better than she did in that white garb she was wearing last night. Um, from a friend's perspective I mean…

I was in the kitchen, writing in my notebook, when Taylor and Kelsey walked in. I glanced at Taylor, giving her a quick nod, but I kinda just stared at Kelsey.

I know, creepy. But, if you'll forgive me, I've never seen her in anything else than something ten sizes too big. And she looked so familiar…

I quickly hid my notebook under my jacket, "G'day sheilas."

Kelsey nodded and sat down, not looking at me.

I raised an eyebrow, "Ya got a lotta eye gook. That on purpose?"

She hid her face a little, "Taylor did my makeup."

I shrugged, "Nice Chucks. Didja show her around yet Taylor?"

She shook her head, "Not yet. I was gonna-"

We were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Taylor jumped up and shouted, "I GOT IT!" dragging Kelsey and I along.

Taylor threw open the door to reveal two very different people… and one cat.

There was a girl (about 15 maybe?), a boy at least 16, and a brown cat. The girl cocked a hip, "Is this the Xavier institute? We've been looking for this place for a week."

The boy gave her a mellow look, "I've been trying to get here for three."

The cat meowed like it was trying to say how many weeks _it_ had been looking.

The girl, obviously the 'leader' of the rag tag group, groaned, "Whatever. I just want to get out of these shoes. They hurt!" **(Too lazy to describe outfit sooooo link on profile.)**

I blinked, "Um…yeah. C'mon."

They entered, the cat trailing them. As soon as the girl was in she leaned on a wall and undid the straps on her shoes, "Thank Zeus!"

I raised an eyebrow, "'Zeus?'"

She shrugged, "My parents hated it when I said that. I do as much as I can to annoy them."

Kelsey tugged her sleeve, "Why?"

She blew a piece of hair, "They always bugged me. Tried to change who I was…"

Kelsey stiffened, "That's not a good enough reason. At least you had a dad who didn't give you up for experiments."

The girl blinked.

I slung an arm over Kelsey's shoulder in a friendly fashion, "Let's just say Kelsey 'ere has 'ad some issues with 'er family. Kay luv?" Kelsey tightened.

The boy smiled lopsidedly, "Sorry, riley can get a bit… obnoxious. I'm-" Amara, Tabitha, and Emma Frost walked in. The boy's eyes went to Amara's curious face and his smile grew a bit, "I'm Tripp."

Rogue came running in and said hurriedly, "Quick! Hide me! Remy's got a surprise and Ah'm scared!"

Remy walked in with a grin on his face, "Aw c'mon _cher_! Don' y' want Remy's gift?"

Rogue sighed, "Sure sugah. Why not."

Remy pulled her to him, dipped her back, and kissed her.

Kelsey ducked under my arm and moved closer to Taylor and away from me. Well that was weird.

Remy (finally) pulled away from rogue and said, "Prof tol' me dat ya got ya mutation under control. Remy was de guinea pig."

Rogue slapped his chest, "Remy! Ya could've died!"

Remy smirked, "Ah but what a way ta go, _non_?"

Rogue laughed and took his hand, "Ah love ya swamp rat."

Remy smiled, "Remy loves ya too _cher_."

All the girls but riley and Kelsey said, "Awwww!"

I looked at her. She just looked regretful. I remembered what Remy did to her. Poor gal. Must be so hard for her.

* * *

**CASSIE POV**

_'Seriously?! That had to happen in front of me!? When the guy I might be in love with had his arm over my shoulder in the most friendly way imaginable and has no memories of me!?'_

_Um Cassie?_

_'What.'_

_I believe you just admitted that you loved him._

_'No. I said might be. It doesn't matter anyway.'_

_Suuuuuuuuuuurrrrrreeeee._

I sighed and said, "Congratulations Rogue. But what did you get control of?"

I had to act like I didn't know what she was talking about. Where ever Sinister was, I hated him. I hated having to act like this. I hated being forgotten.

Rogue smiled, "Ah didn't have control of my abilities, makin it impossible ta touch someone. I finally got it unda control."

I smiled, "That's great."

Taylor grabbed my arm, "Okay. We gotta go. See ya."

* * *

**JORDON POV (RARE PEOPLE!)**

I woke up ecstatic. I finally had my sister back! Nothing could make this day better. I slept in a little… Okay a lot. It was noon when I woke up, but hey! It was winter break. Taylor and Kelsey had gone to the hair salon, but two new people and a cat had shown up while I slept. I was walking to the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Popular place today. I grabbed a can of soda and answered the door, not before the person behind it started ringing it like crazy.

Scott shouted from the living room, "Someone get the door!"

I shouted back, "On it!"

I opened the door and almost dropped my soda.

Standing behind the door was my dad.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuun!**

_**Seriously? We just get back and you leave them with a CLIFFHANGER!**_

**...Don't judge me..**

**_Judge. Judge. Judge._**

**Meanie. Anyway, I'll be back soon! Sorry for the long wait, and short chapter!**


End file.
